


Take me home to my heart.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherhood, Childhood Trauma, Disabled Character, Eventual Smut, Flamenco singer Sergio, M/M, Morning After, Sexual Confusion, Strangers, socially awkward Iker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Iker, a famous goalkeeper for Real Madrid, ends up in a Flamenco bar in Seville after the game. There he meets a wonderful Flamenco singer called Sergio, who enchants him with his music.But Sergio has a secret. And Iker has a girlfriend...And yet, they instantly have a strange connection.





	1. Siren song.

**Author's Note:**

> So since it was Seriker week on my Tumblr last week, I decided to write something new on my favorite pair in football. It's slightly AU, since Raul is Iker's half brother and Iker and Sergio have never met. Sergio is a Flamenco singer, because let's be honest, if he wasn't a football player I can only see him doing that. I love his voice. 
> 
> I realized that I had never wrote anything on them like this, that they are complete strangers. In all my fics they knew each other, they are best friends who fall in love. But this will be different. 
> 
> I hope you guys will like it. There will be more chapters coming up. I hope soon. Oh and I'm always a sucker for Raul as Iker's older brother and Guti and Raul being a couple and making Iker miserable.

_Seville._

 

 

 

 

Iker awoke to the mother of all hangovers that morning. All he recalled was getting into a huge fight with Sara over the phone last night and her telling him she was going to leave to stay with her mother for a few days to think things through.  
He couldn't remember what they'd been fighting about ( probably about the fact that Iker didn't want to have kids and she did ), or what he had done afterwards.

Apparently, he had been dumb enough to go out for a few drinks, judging by his throbbing, consuming headache.  
As he slowly regained consciousness he noticed that the sheets of his bed felt off somehow, as did the sturdiness of the mattress.

The sheets were silky smooth instead of the usual soft cotton he loved so much.  
He slid his eyes open with a great amount of trouble, as he felt proverbial pins and needles sting behind his eye sockets. He was lying on his side, weird considering he always slept on his stomach. His throat was dryer than the Sahara. 

When he stirred a bit, a strong warm arm curdled around him firmly, scaring the living hell out of Iker. Despite his efforts, he couldn't withdraw his yelp.  
Whoever was lying beside him slept soundly on.  
Judging by the muscles and the various colourful, religious tattoos on the arm Iker knew it was a man in the bed and not a woman. He felt his heart rate go up quickly and panic spread inside his chest. Had he cheated on Sara?

It seemed _inevitable_ considering his current predicament. Plus he was only now noticing that he wasn't wearing any clothes and that the man behind him wasn't dressed either.  
Holy hell what had he done? How could he have been this stupid to fall into bed with a stranger.  
And not just a stranger but a man too? Iker was not gay or bisexual like some of his teammates, he was one hundred percent straight. Though the man in the bed indicated otherwise.

Iker barely dared to move let alone think or speak, so he laid there in the stranger's arms like a statue, reminiscing his options. He could try to sneak out, in hopes the mystery man wouldn't wake up, giving him a quick and easy out to save him the embarrassment of having to face his mistake.

Or he could wait until the man would loosen his grip and run for the hills then, giving him better chances of escaping without being made. But before he could decide anything the man made a moaning noise and pulled his arm back to turn over to his other side.

Iker was free and yet for a split, very uncomfortable second he found himself missing the pressure of the body behind him.  
Ignoring that firmly, he slithered out of the bed immediately, only now noticing that his clothes had disappeared. Of course. That was just his luck.

He had teammates who something like this would never happen to, such as Cris, who never got drunk or made any _human_ mistakes, but Iker was always painfully aware of his sins.  
He had never been perfect, he could never drink his Cola Cao without spilling it over his white shirt, he stumbled a lot and bumped himself against all things pointy. He was too direct for most people around, thus alienating them from himself without meaning to.

When he squinted his eyes against the bright morning light that crept through the transparent, cheap curtains and looked closer he could tell that his clothes were scattered all over the bedroom floor and when his sight fully returned to him he noticed that this was in fact not his house. He had suspected that but there was no denying it now.

There was an ugly flamenco painting hanging slightly crooked on the wall, a guitar standing in the corner against the bedpost. An old pair of headphones rested on the other nightstand, one that was clearly overdue for a visit to the trash.  
There was a damned zebra skin on the cold, creme coloured stones on the floor and there were clothes draped all over the floor and the chair in the corner. It was a hot mess and it smelled like roselike scented candles.

Iker despised messy rooms, he liked things organized and clean.

He saw his phone lying on the white Ikea nightstand and found his pair of jeans underneath a pillow at the edge of the bed. He gazed at the alarm clock and read that it was only six in the morning.  
When the man in the narrow bed stirred once more, Iker finally turned his eyes to him, curious and yet hesitant to see who it was that had apparently convinced him to cheat on his girlfriend.

The man had a stunning face, it had to be said. Sculpted like one of those old Roman god statues.  
High cheekbones, half long dark blond hair and full lush lips. His chest was broad and hairless and Iker saw that he even had tattoos on his pecs. He was muscled, far more than Iker would ever be. Iker hated going to the gym, he stayed in shape because he had to, but if it were up to him he would never set a foot in any gym. Working out was like torture to him. 

Clearly, the stranger disagreed with that for he obviously worked out a lot. There was a strange peace and serenity to him when he slept, a form of carelessness that Iker doubted he would ever know.

He found himself mesmerized by the man, captivated. He kept staring at him as the countless thoughts entered en left his mind, driving him absolutely crazy.  
When he finally tore his gaze off him, his rationality returned to silence his inner voices.

He got dressed quickly and escaped to what he thought was the living room but instead was a tiny bathroom. It was a bit mouldy in there and it had a tiny shower block and a red shower curtain.

There was a dirty sink with one toothbrush and a bottle of toothpaste of the cheapest variety.  
Iker sometimes forgot that people were still forced to live like this in Spain, due to the bad economy. Many people were poor and had to live in tiny apartments like these. It was disgusting to him, and yet he never did anything for the community himself so he shouldn't be too hypocritical.

Some of his teammates did, like Pepe, who brought tons of food to the poorest neighbourhoods in Madrid around Christmas, or Cris who raised schools in Syria. But Iker wasn't like that, he did the usual PR things for Unicef but the club arranged all that. He could do more for the world, he should.

When he was a child his parents had been quite poor as well, so he of all people understood what it was like to have very little money and barely any hopes of a good job. Now that he was rich and successful it was even more difficult to imagine that so many people were living like this still.  
While he had everything he wanted and more.

Iker lowered his head in the sink, feeling the strange need to convulse suddenly but nothing came out of his throat. So he drank some much-needed water to dull his headache. He scanned through some phone numbers until he found the right one.

He knew it was very early but he was always up before the sun anyway so he dialled the number.  
''What?'' a disgruntled voice on the other side of the line bristled.

''Raul it's me,''  
''I know that _genius_ , I have caller ID you know, just like everyone else these days. Do you have any idea what time it is?''

''Yes, six in the morning,'' Iker mumbled, remorseful.

Iker heard him murmur. ''Oh good, at least you can still tell time, it's never been your strong suit, took me ages to teach you,''  
''Are you done?'' Iker moped, feeling embarrassed at the memory.

He heard Raul laugh. ''Never, so where the hell did you disappear to after the game yesterday? We all kind of lost sight of you,''

Oh, the game. Now things were coming back to Iker at last.

They weren't even in Madrid but in Seville, they had played Seville last night and won. Afterwards, they had gone out to party and Iker had apparently gone somewhere by himself.  
He did that sometimes. He grew tired of his teammates every now and then. That explained why it had been so warm in the bedroom, it was always hot in Seville compared to Madrid.

''I'm not sure actually. I don't know where I am. Definitely not in the hotel, that's for sure. This is the worst hangover I've ever had in my life,''

''Iker, cut the crap. What aren't you telling me? Did you go home with someone?'' Raul asked sharply. Damn Raul, he always knew Iker better than he knew himself.

''No! I wouldn't-why would you even think that,''

''You always were a _terrible_ liar hermano, even as a child,'' Raul chided. Iker couldn't help but roll his eyes at the phone, despite knowing that Raul couldn't see him.

Raul was his four years older half brother. They shared the same mother and had grown up together after Raul's father left when he was a boy.  
Their mother met Iker's father and a year later Iker had been born. Despite being half-siblings they treated each other as typical brothers. They could bicker whether the sky was blue or green.

''Iker? Talk to me okay. This is me, I won't judge you,'' Raul tried. He used his most gentle voice, the one he had used when Iker fell down as a child and scraped his knee or something.

Iker huffed humorlessly. ''Since when do you not judge? Don't make me laugh, it hurts my head. Look I don't wanna talk about it okay, can't you just come and get me?''  
''How? I don't know where you are genius,''

''Well I have no clue either, can't you just trace my phone or something?''  
''Oh so now I'm an FBI agent? _Trace_ your phone? This isn't a movie Iker,''

''There's an App for that Raul, just download it all right? I need to get out of this place right now!''

''All right, all right, give me a minute okay, that's 60 seconds on the clock. Pay attention. I'll call you back when I have your location,'' Raul hung up without waiting for a response, leaving Iker even more desperate than he was before.

What if the guy woke up? He couldn't bear it to do the whole walk of shame with a total stranger. The phone buzzed again after two minutes and when Iker answered it there was a new voice on the line. ''Hola el Santo,'' Guti's voice chirped.

''Jesus Guti, why are you even up? It's not nine o'clock yet,'' Iker joked. Guti was a horrible morning person. Raul knew better than to wake him before nine. ''Well you woke me up you little shit. I was having a very nice dream and you ruined that. You owe me one. So is she pretty?''

''Is who pretty?''  
''The girl you slept with last night,''

Iker chewed on his lower lip. Guti always had a knack for being far too direct.

He and Raul had been together forever and Iker considered Guti to be like an extra brother. Guti certainly treated him as one. He always liked to pick on Iker, tease him endlessly but not in a malicious way.  
When he went too far Raul would always defend him, because that's what brothers were for. Raul hated it when anyone but him picked on his little brother.

Iker and Guti fought and argued more than most people in the team, but despite that they also had one of the closest bonds. Iker knew that Guti would catch a bullet for him without any hesitation if he asked it of him. Guti was just an obnoxious ass sometimes, but a good man deep down. Iker loved him with all his heart, even when he wanted to plot his murder.

''I don't want to talk about it Chema,''  
''I heard, too bad. Spill,''

''I can't!''  
''If you want to be picked up you really should start talking,''

Iker heard a thumping noise and Raul clearing his throat. ''Enough Chema. All right Iker, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you're quite far away actually, it's a neighbourhood called Camas. I'll get a car and I'll come to pick you up okay, but it can take a while. Google Maps says it will take me about an hour to get there,''

''An hour???'' Iker exclaimed, panic rising in his chest. ''Yeah, sorry,''  
''I need to get out of here now, not in an hour!''

''Then go outside to sit on the curb or something. Go find a coffee bar around the corner, or take a taxi back to the hotel,'' Raul said rationally. He was always the voice of reason.  
Usually, Iker appreciated it but today he wanted to slap Raul for not just doing what he was asking. ''No, I don't want to see some stranger, can you please just pick me up? Please,''

''All right, I'm on my way. I'll be there as fast as I can,''  
''Thank you,''

Raul hung up, leaving a dishevelled Iker behind. What was he suppose to do? He could make a run for it, slip outside and sit on the curb until Raul came. But that seemed rather cowardly. The mature thing to do was to face this guy like an adult, not hide away from his own actions.

Before he could think it through properly, there was a pounding noise on the door. It creaked under the weight of the fists. ''Hey are you okay in there?'' the man shouted, loud enough to awaken all his neighbours. His voice was warm and deep.

Iker swallowed thick. ''Y-yes _fine_. I'll be out in a minute,''

There was no fleeing the scene now anymore, that option had been taken away from him. He should have run the moment the arm had released him. He heard the stranger move around in the other room, probably trying to find his clothes under the pile of rubble.  
When he had finally mustered the courage to open the door, the bedroom was vacant.

Iker peeked around the corner but the man was nowhere to be found. He wandered through the bedroom and ended up in a small, shabby kitchen. It was as messy as the rest of the house and had a living room joined to it, with one leather couch in it, a small TV and some furniture.

There was a coffee pot brewing and the smell of milk lingered in the air. El Pais was lying on the kitchen table.

The stranger stood at his countertop, bare-chested. He was only wearing a pair of sweats. When he sensed Iker's presence he turned around. ''Good morning Iker,''  
This took Iker by surprise. To be recognized like that. ''You-you know _who_ I am?''

The man smiled deeply, yet shyly. When he smiled it seemed like the temperature of the room increased rapidly. ''Of course, I'm a big Real Madrid fan. I wanted to be a goalie like you when I was young, you are like my hero,''

Oh great, so Iker had slept with a groupie? Some of his teammates did that, go to bed with girls or guys who idolized them, but he wasn't one of them. ''Um I don't want to offend you but I have absolutely no memory of what happened last night. I don't even remember your name,'' Iker admitted, feeling a blush creep over his cheeks.

''That's okay, you were pretty far gone last night. I'm Sergio. Sergio Ramos Garcia,'' the man extended his hand to Iker, who accepted it mostly because he didn't want to offend Sergio even further.

''Nice to meet you, well I should get going, my ride will be here soon,''  
Sergio looked bemused. ''You don't have to leave yet, I'm making Cola Cao for you, I know it's your favourite,''

Iker's eyes widened in total shock. ''What?''  
''It's not exactly a state secret that you drink that is it?'' Sergio jested.

''Well no, but how do you know that?''

''I told you, I'm a big Real Madrid fan, I like to stay informed about the players I admire. And no I'm not a stalker or a groupie. When I was young I played for Seville's youth teams.  
I was actually quite good at being a right back. One time my parents took me to a Seville-Real game when I was fourteen and I fell in love with your team there. From that day I wanted to be a goalie because of you. You were a hero to me. Hell, you still are,'' Sergio quipped.

When he walked over to hand Iker his cup of Cola Cao, Iker noticed that the way Sergio walked was off. He had a bad leg and was limping. ''What happened to your leg?'' he asked curiously. Only when he said it he realized that he was being far too forward with a complete stranger.

Sergio's eyes darkened. ''Nothing good, I had an accident. Damaged the nerves in my left leg. I can't feel anything on the left side anymore. That was the end of my football career. I have to walk around with this,'' he grumbled, nodding to a brace that laid on the floor. ''Technically I need crutches but I never use those, besides I had a pair but they broke and I can't afford new ones,''

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-''  
''No, it's all right. Drink your cocoa,'' Sergio said stern as he sipped his espresso.

Iker took a few sips of his Cola Cao and decided it was one of the best cups he ever had. He instantly felt better. ''How did I end up here? Can you tell me that?''  
''We met in my bar,''

''Your bar?''

''Well it's not technically my bar, but I sing there every night. Flamenco. You just wandered in, had a few glasses of tequila and complimented me on my singing. We got to talking and well, you can fill in the rest,''

''Look, Sergio, I don't want to offend you but this isn't me. I'm not gay and I usually don't sleep around with anyone. I have a girlfriend,''  
Sergio nodded solemnly. ''Yes I know, Sara, she's very beautiful,''

''Okay you're starting to scare me now,''

Sergio snorted. ''Why? I don't want to be rude but I always thought you were with her to protect your image. Your reputation,''

Iker gaped at him. ''Why the hell do you think that?''

''You don't look happy when you're with her. More bored really,''

Iker felt fury rising in his chest. ''Oh so you thought it would be okay to hit on me because you think I look bored? To take me into your bed? Who the fuck do you think you are!''

''Uhm excuse me for saying this but you were the one who hit on me Iker, not the other way around,'' Sergio hissed defensively as he crossed his arms together, flexing his muscles. Iker was at a loss for words once again. He wouldn't do that right? Hit on a stranger in a bar?

And yet his memory seemed to return slowly to him now, shards of last night re-entering his mind. He recalled the music, the ambience and the singing man with his guitar in the middle of the stage.  
How his voice had enchanted Iker, luring him in like a siren's call.

He remembered how they had started to talk and hadn't stopped until it had been closing time at the bar, they had an instant connection. They understood each other. Sergio had offered Iker a taxi back to his hotel but he had kissed Sergio instead. They had gone back to Sergio's house, but the rest was a bit of a blur to Iker. Had they actually had sex? He was afraid to ask it of Sergio.

Sergio shuffled his seat a bit closer to Iker and locked his hazelnut eyes with Iker's. He stretched out his hand for a split second, perhaps to cradle Iker's forearm but reconsidered it at the last second and laid it to rest on his lap. ''Do you remember now?''

Iker nodded. ''Most of it. Did we-you know?''

Sergio shook his head. ''No, you wanted to believe me and so did I, but after we kissed forever and you undressed before you fell asleep on top of me. It was cute, I liked holding you. After a while, you rolled to your side and that was the end of it,''

''But _you_ were naked too,''  
''I always sleep naked, I swear to you: nothing happened Iker. Don't worry, you didn't really cheat on Sara,''

''Well I consider kissing to be cheating too, but at least we didn't have sex. Thank god for small mercies I guess,''  
Sergio's expression faltered, he almost seemed disappointed at Iker's relief. ''Are you going to tell her?''

''No, why would I? It would only hurt her and given the fact that nothing happened that could affect her I see no point in that,''

''Good point,'' Sergio said icily. All the warmth had vanished from his voice. ''Do you want something to eat?''  
''I'm good, thank you,'' Iker felt himself get nauseous at the very thought of eating anything.

An awkward silence erupted between the two of them, only interrupted by Iker sipping his drink and Sergio tapping his fingers onto the wooden table top. After a few minutes, Iker decided to say something. Mostly because the suspense was killing him. ''So tell me Sergio, is being a Flamenco singer your only job?''

Jesus, that sounded totally rehearsed, too formal and one hundred percent fake.

Sergio, however, seemed pleasantly surprised that Iker took an interest in him and his eyes softened again, making him ten times more beautiful in the blink of an eye. ''Yes, unfortunately. Don't get me wrong I love being a singer but it's hard to pay the bills. I had a job in a supermarket a while ago but they didn't extend my contract. Here in Camas, there's a lot of unemployment. My mother and father don't have jobs either. My sister is in college.   
Only my brother Rene has a job, he owns a restaurant and works there as a manager. He tries to support us, send money but it's difficult. I would love to produce my own music, make real tracks and CD's but it's nearly impossible, especially in our region because Flamenco is so popular,''

''Hmm can you play something for me? I have connections in the industry, I might be able to help you make your own tracks,'' Iker suggested. Sergio's eyes shone expectantly. ''You would do that?''

''Of course, I don't remember much from last night but what I do recall is how mesmerized I was by your singing,''  
''Cool, let me get my guitar,'' Sergio smiled. He rose from his seat and limped to the other side of the kitchen. ''I can get it for you,'' Iker offered foolishly.

Sergio exhaled deep, his features hardening again. ''Iker, please do not treat me like a cripple. I can get my own fucking guitar just fine. There's no need to baby me. Okay?''

''I'm sorry,'' Iker said quickly, but Sergio shook his head as he leaned onto the table with his arm. ''Apologies are just words,''

He stumbled into the bedroom and arrived back into the kitchen clutching onto his guitar firmly. ''Now, this is one of my own personal songs. When I'm done, I want you to be brutally honest with me about what you thought of it. Don't sugarcoat anything for me okay?''

Iker resisted a grin, this reminded him of what he used to say to Raul when it came to his piano lessons. ''I won't,''  
Sergio started to sing and Iker felt all his thoughts silence inside his head. Nothing else existed but Sergio standing in front of him, singing like an angel. He forgot all about Sara, all about Raul who could arrive at Sergio's doorstep at any minute, he nearly forgot his own name.

Sergio's voice lifted him to a higher level of existence, it seemed. He felt the phone buzzing in his hand but he couldn't answer it. He sat there, frozen, enchanted.

The song brought on so many emotions that Iker even felt a tear slide over his cheek. When Sergio was finished and put the guitar down, he looked utterly vulnerable. Until he saw the pure admiration on Iker's face.  
He limped over to Iker, sat in the seat beside him and stroked the tear off his cheek, not releasing him when he was done. The hand was so hot Iker feared it would burn a hole into his face. There were calluses on his fingers from playing the guitar. ''You're crying, did I-did I do something wrong?''

Iker shook his head quickly and placed a hand on Sergio's shoulder. ''No, on the contrary. That was...I have no words actually,''  
Sergio smirked shyly. ''Is that a good thing?''

''Yes, a very good thing. Sergio, you captivated me. It was magical. You _need_ to make your own tracks. And I wanna help you do it,''  
''Really?''

''Really, your voice deserves to be heard,'' Iker assured him. His phone buzzed again. He released Sergio's shoulder. ''I'm sorry, I have to answer this,''  
''Hola,'' he said to Raul. ''Man where are you? I'm outside the building, waiting,'' Raul snapped impatiently.

''I'm coming out in a second,''

He heard Raul sigh deep. ''Okay,'' he said and he hung up instantly.

''I'm sorry Sergio but my ride is here,''

''Was that Raul?'' Sergio asked, his gaze fixated on the window suddenly as if he was aching to look outside. ''Yes, I asked him to pick me up,''

''Ah you were hoping to make a run for it before I woke up huh,'' Sergio deadpanned.  
''Honestly yes, I was so ashamed that I couldn't bear it to face you. But now I'm glad that I did,''

Sergio looked content with that. ''Can I meet him?''  
''Who?''

''Raul! He's been a childhood hero of mine for ages,''

Iker felt panic creep over his spine. Raul and Guti would never let him hear the end of it if they knew he had gone home with a guy. ''Uh well I don't think that it would be a good idea, he doesn't know that I went home with a man and I prefer to keep it like that. I'm sorry,''

Sergio looked extremely disappointed that Iker had said no. He wanted to compensate him, somehow. ''You could meet him when you come to Madrid to record your songs, we'll say you're one of my friends,''

''No that's okay. Never mind,'' Sergio fell silent once again, a more passive-aggressive silence this time. Anger radiated off his body in invisible yet palpable waves. ''I should have your number, so I can call you as soon as I arranged something for you in Madrid,'' Iker tried.

Sergio grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled his number down on it. He nearly shoved it in Iker's hands. ''Please get out-now,''  
Iker felt a stone fall onto his stomach, he tried to entwine his eyes with Sergio's but the younger man had locked himself away from him.

Iker swallowed heavily, folded the paper together and lowered it into his pocket, opened the door and waited for a moment, in the faint hopes that Sergio would say something that would make him feel less miserable about himself. When nothing but silence greeted him, he shut the door behind him and stormed downstairs without looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......._


	2. Brother let me be your shelter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker and Raul have a heart to heart in the car.

_Seville._

 

 

 

 

''So, tell me what happened?'' Raul inquired after they had been driving for about fifteen minutes in complete silence.

Iker clenched his jaw. ''Nothing,''

''Do I need to punch you? Something is wrong, you always wear your heart on your sleeve and your face tells me all I need to know,''  
''I _didn't_ cheat on Sara, not technically,'' Iker heard himself say.

''Oh, well good, I guess,'' Raul shrugged.  
''But I did kiss someone else and stayed the night with them,''

Raul turned the wheel and halted at a traffic light. He opened the window for some fresh air. The early morning sunlight was too bright, too sharp. ''Them? Did you go home with two girls?''

''No,''

''Iker, come on. Give me _something_ here. Did I drive all the way out here for the silent treatment? Really? You can trust me,''

Iker snarled sarcastically. ''Yes sure, everything I say to you will end up with Guti eventually,''

Raul gave him one of his famous death glares. When he did that he was in full captain mode and Iker nearly forgot that he was his brother. ''That is not true,''  
''Yes it is, he's your _partner_. You'll tell him things. It's natural,''

''I won't tell him anything, I promise. I'm your brother, you can always trust me,'' Raul vowed. His warm hand cradled Iker's cheek. 

Iker chewed on his lower lip so hard that he tasted the copper of his blood on his tongue. ''Swear to me,''

''I swear it _Ikercio_ , I won't tell a soul, not even Guti,'' Raul said, as he placed his right hand on top of Iker's folded ones that rested in his lap.  
Iker could almost hear his heart hammering away in his chest, he was so nervous. He wasn't sure why, considering Raul's own sexuality.

Telling him he was also into men wouldn't bother Raul at all. And yet it felt like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. He had kept this in for so long that exposing the truth now seemed almost anticlimactic. Then again, Raul always read him better than most people so perhaps he had known all along.

Iker inhaled deeply as if the air could somehow give him some more strength. ''I uh, apparently went home with a guy,''

Raul raised a surprised, dark eyebrow but didn't say anything. There was no judgement on his face. He was patiently waiting for Iker to proceed.

Iker scraped his throat. ''I met him in a Flamenco bar last night, his name is Sergio. He's a singer. I liked his music so much that he lured me in, he made me curious, so we got to talking and well, I apparently went home with him. We had a _connection_ somehow, I can't explain it. We kissed but nothing else happened, I was too drunk for that.  
Thankfully. When I woke up beside him I panicked.  
We were both naked. I wanted to run.  
But I didn't. I snuck into the bathroom and called you but when I came out, he was already up so I couldn't flee anymore. We talked and he's really nice. Sergio is a bit disabled, his leg is all mangled up from a football injury and he has to walk with crutches, but they're broken.  
He played music for me. I promised him to help get his musical career off the ground. He has some amazing talent. Oh, he even made me Cola Cao because he knew I would like it. He loves Real Madrid so he knew a lot about me.  
Then you called and he wanted to come outside to meet you because you were a childhood hero of him, but I rejected that, which pissed him off. He gave me his number and now here we are,''

Well, that actually did feel better, to come clean to his brother about what he had done.  
Raul tried to keep a level face but Iker could tell by the disapproving glance that he had done something wrong. ''What?'' he preened.

''Oh Iker, you didn't do one thing wrong, you did everything wrong,''  
''Wait what?''

Raul sighed. ''You could have handled all of that ten times better. Sometimes I wonder how you ended up so socially stunted. I mean I basically raised you so how did you end up so messed up?''

''Well I think you should look in the mirror when you ask me that, don't you? A child is only a reflection of its parents. Since you _''raised''_ me I guess you're responsible for my social skills,''

''Isn't that a scary thought,'' Raul grimaced. ''But no seriously, you went home with a groupie? Really? And then you somehow promise him a better future? How thick are you?''

Iker's heart sank into his stomach. ''He's _not_ a groupie!''

''Oh sure, because every man in Spain knows you like Cola Cao! That's not something only groupies and stalkers would know-right?''

''Well there have been pictures of me drinking it for years now,'' Iker argued. ''True, but still, I can't believe you fell for that. And you gave him your number? Now he's gonna stalk you, I know it,''

''No, he gave me _his_ number, not the other way around,'' Iker corrected him. ''Where is the note?'' Raul asked sharp. ''I'm not giving that to you!''

''Yes you are, look this is a recipe for disaster. Give me the note!'' Raul snapped his fingers together and held out his hand. ''No,'' Iker repeated stubbornly.

His fingers ghosted over the piece of paper that resided in the pocket of his jeans. Raul gave him a furious glare that would scare even Guti. ''NO!'' Iker said again, voice colder and trembling now.

''Why are you so keen on keeping in touch with that guy? He's not good for you. He'll ruin your relationship or your life, or both. You cannot date fans and groupies Iker, you know that,''

Iker's anger was like a stone, weighing him down. ''He's not a fucking groupie!''  
''How do you know that?''

''How can you know it, you never even met him!''  
''Even if he's not, he's just using you to get himself out of that neighbourhood. For the money. I mean wouldn't you if you lived in a shithole like that?''

''He's not like that,'' Iker said solemnly. He wasn't sure how he was so certain of that, but somehow he was. A strange part of himself trusted Sergio. ''Either give me the note or you can walk back to the hotel,'' Raul threatened.

''Fine, stop here by the sidewalk, I'll get out,'' Iker grumbled.

Raul was stunned by that for a moment. ''Seriously?''

''Seriously, I'm not asking you to trust in him Raul, just trust _me_. My judgement. If you can't do that, I'll rather take a taxi back to the hotel,''

When Raul realized that he wasn't bluffing he turned the wheel again and kept on driving.  
Iker took that as the proverbial sign that he had given up. ''Sorry, I'm just worried about you, I always am. I don't want to see you get hurt or sabotage yourself and this whole story-it bugs me,'' Raul admitted, throwing Iker a sad, sideways glance. ''I mean, you've got a good thing going on with Sara, why would you risk ruining that?''

Iker snorted humorlessly. ''A good thing? You know that our relationship is just one big political smokescreen, she needs me for my name and image and I need her for hers. I never felt anything for her. And now she wants us to have kids, can you believe that? I don't wanna be a father. I'm only with her out of necessity,''

''I know that, but still, this is a dangerous road you're stepping onto little brother. I'm not sure I can protect you if you go on like this,''  
''I don't know what road you're talking about,'' Iker said evasively. His fingers darted back over the paper in his pocket.

''Don't treat me like a fool, you care for this guy. He _matters_ to you.  
There is no way you can bring him into your life and just be his friend. You just literally preferred to walk back instead of giving me his phone number so I could shred it to pieces. Ergo, you're already in too deep with this guy,''

Iker groaned, feeling so frustrated. ''Stop saying ergo, you know I hate that word. And I don't care for him, I don't even know anything about him. All I know is that when I remembered meeting him last night, I felt something...real. A feeling I never had with Sara. I'm not sure I'm willing to give that up just yet. After being in a fake relationship for so long, having true emotions was a bit of a shock.  
No, I don't know Sergio but he made me feel more alive than ever. As if I wasn't just some ghost, some puppet of the media,''

''Oh Christ,'' Raul exclaimed. ''You're already in love with him. Well then I guess there's nothing more I can say or do that will change your mind about him,''

''Don't be _ridiculous_ , you can't be in love with someone you know nothing about,'' Iker rationalized.

''If you say so,''

Raul drove the car into the parking garage and took Iker back to his room. They would be leaving for Madrid in three hours. Iker packed his suitcase and gazed at his empty hotel room for a while. He sank down on the bed and fished the paper from his pocket.

Sergio had nice handwriting, he noticed. He took out his iPhone and added Sergio to his contact list. He opened his App page and opened a screen to write to Sergio. His fingers ghosted over the screen for a long time as his mind was completely blank to make up any words to say.  
What could he say?  
He typed a few varieties of the word 'hey' but erased them quickly, feeling ridiculous.

Something crazy must have come over him, for his fingers went to the 'dial Sergio' button and he pressed it. His hand was shaking when he placed the phone to his ear. It rang, once, twice, thrice and then Sergio answered with a surprised. ''Hola?''

Iker's voice caught in the back of his throat, no matter how hard he wanted to speak, no sound came out. ''Hola, who is this?'' Sergio's warm voice insisted.

''It's Iker,'' ah finally, he had found his voice again. Though it sounded more like a croak than actual coherent words.  
Sergio let out a startled gasp. ''Oh, uh did you forget something at my place?''

''N-no, I just wanted to-'' Iker fell into silence again. His heart was racing in his chest. He was acting like an idiot.  
''Iker? Are you all right? You can talk to me,'' Sergio said kindly.

''I wanted to apologize for the way I left, for not taking you downstairs to meet Raul,''  
''Oh, well that's okay, I get it,''

Iker shook his head at himself. ''No, it wasn't okay. I told him about last night, in the car,''  
Sergio sounded sincerely shocked. ''You did?! Why?''

''I don't like lying to Raul, and I guess I felt bad about how I left you. I had to talk about it and he's one of the few people I can always trust,''

Sergio hummed. ''Look you don't have to do this Iker,''

''Do what?''

''Call people in Madrid about recording music with me. It was a generous offer but I prefer doing things on my own, using my own determination, not riding off of someone else's fame,''

Now it was Iker's turn to be stunned. It almost seemed like Sergio had been listening to his conversation with Raul in the car. ''But, I'm just trying to help out,''

''I know that Iker and while that's really kind of you, I'm not good at accepting help, especially not from someone I admire so much. Thanks to my leg, I'm used to doing everything on my own.  
Accepting help feels like weakness to me. I come from a family who's used to handling their own problems,'' Sergio explained, sounding so utterly volatile all of the sudden.

''And I respect that but -I don't want to offend you when I say this-clearly doing it on your own hasn't worked for your musical career just yet, so why not let me do something for you? It's a small favour, making a phone call to my old friends-isn't it?''

''I guess,'' Sergio grumbled.

''Plus the world is in dire need of your albums, I swear to you. Your music deserves to be heard in every corner of Spain,''

''Really?'' Sergio asked gleefully. Iker could nearly see the hopeful smile dancing on his lips. He wished he could see Sergio right now.

''Really, I've never heard music like yours. If you produce albums, I'll be _your_ number one fan,''  
He heard Sergio laugh lightly. Iker liked his laugh, it was so pure and heartfelt. ''I'm glad you called,'' Sergio admitted.

''Yeah, me too,''  
Someone was banging on Iker's door. ''Iker! We're leaving in ten minutes!'' Pepe's voice called out.

''Sergio, I'm sorry but I have to go. The bus is leaving for the airport in ten minutes and I haven't packed everything in my suitcase yet. I'll talk to you later okay?''  
''Okay, have a safe flight. And thanks, for well you know,''

And Iker did know. ''You're welcome. Have a nice day,''  
''You too, adios,''

''Adios,'' Iker hung up and felt a strange, gnawing sense of loss eating away at his intestines. He opened the door and gazed at his Portuguese defender. ''I'm running late, can you help me pack?''

Pepe rolled his eyes at him. ''You late? That's new,''  
''First time for everything I guess,''

Pepe walked inside and haphazardly started throwing things into Iker's suitcase with the same elegance that he had during a Clasico. ''Careful with those,'' Iker snapped when Pepe threw his framed family pictures in the side pocket of the case. He always brought those with him, because hotel rooms simply didn't feel like home without family portraits in them.

He was nostalgic like that. He never brought a picture of him and Sara along though.

As he followed Pepe downstairs and sat beside him on the bus, his phone beeped. Iker's heart leapt up in his chest. He had an app from Sergio, containing an audio fragment he had recorded. Iker put his headphones on and pressed play. Sergio had recorded him a song, probably from his kitchen table. Iker forgot everything around him and got totally consumed by the music.  
He wondered how it was possible that Sergio's warm, sultry voice did so many things to him. It didn't make much sense, and yet it was happening. When the song was over, he listened to it again, and again, and again. Until Pepe nudged his ribs, disturbing his deep thoughts.

''What on earth are you listening to? You pressed play four times now,''  
''It's just music,'' Iker said evasively.

''Let me hear it,''  
Iker resisted the urge to flinch. ''No, it's just Flamenco music, you hate that,''

''True, but then again: so do you right? I mean you always said you can't stand Flamenco,''

Iker swore under his tongue. He should have factored in Pepe's great memory. Somehow he remembered everything people said. It was nearly scary. ''Well usually I do, but this singer is particularly good. I like his sound, I guess,''

''Can I hear it?'' Pepe asked again.

Iker reluctantly handed him the headphones, knowing that Pepe would never let this go if he didn't.  
He didn't want to share this with anyone, it felt as if Pepe would be looking in on him while Sergio was revealing a piece of his soul to Iker. It didn't feel right. But Iker couldn't afford Pepe to ask the wrong kind of questions. ''Sure,''

Pepe listened to the song and looked impressed afterwards, his lips twitched up. ''Not bad, for Flamenco,''  
''Right?''

''Hmm, not bad at all. So who is this singer?''  
''Oh, you wouldn't know him, he's not famous,''

''Well with that voice, he should be,''  
''I agree,''

His phone buzzed again. Sergio. _'So did you like the song?'_ the message read.

Iker's fingers darted over his screen. _'It was amazing. Really beautiful'_

 _'Gracias, I just recorded it. Maybe it's a good song for my first album ;-)'_  
_'Definitely, thanks for sharing it,'_

_'Did you get to the airport yet?'_

_'No, we're still on the bus. I'm bored,'_

_'I can record another song for you if you like,'_  
Iker smiled, flattered. _'I would love that,'_ he typed back.

Sergio posted a lot of big smileys and said that he was on it. ''Wow I haven't seen you smile like-ever. Who are you talking to?'' Pepe's voice sounded preening again.  
''Wouldn't you like to know?''

''I would, that's why I asked,''  
''It's not any of your business,''

''That's a shame, now I'm intrigued,''  
''Too bad,'' Iker snarled coldly. To his shock, Pepe actually let it slide for once.

Sergio sent him another song right before Iker boarded the aeroplane, and another when Iker arrived in Madrid. He listened to them on repeat for the rest of the day.

When he came home Sara was there waiting for him on the porch. He had nearly forgotten all about her.  
She looked rather angry with him. Again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC....._


	3. And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. Why my heart feels so broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker tries to work through some of his feelings after his fight with Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just bad at summaries really. 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update this guys, but I just can't be one of those writers who updates every week on a regular day. I'm way too erratic for that. But I hope it was worth the wait.

_Madrid_.

 

 

 

After the door slammed shut behind Sara, Iker finally felt himself unclenching. Their argument had been-tiring, to say the least. The same shit as always, her demanding a child from him that he didn't want and arguing that he was being selfish and ridiculous for denying her a basic right.  
He countered by stating that he'd always been clear about the subject ever since the start of their relationship. He didn't want to have children. Not with her, not with anyone else.

Sara had then shouted at him that maybe they shouldn't be together anymore and Iker hadn't found the heart to contradict her, which only infuriated her even further. A part of him was tired of her, had been for a _long_ time.

They were together mostly to enhance both of their careers but their entire relationship was merely a smokescreen. There wasn't much of it that felt real to Iker. Whatever he had shared with Sergio had felt ten times purer than spending six years with her.  
A realization that made him fully aware that he was indeed in a lot of trouble regarding his feelings for Sergio. Raul had been right about that.

Sara had packed her suitcase again and told him she would be staying with her mom indefinitely. Iker had pretended to be shocked or to display any form of emotion but had miserably failed. He could tell that she was half hoping he would stop her, but when he did nothing she finalized her decision.

She rewarded him with a glance that reminded him of how his mother could look when he'd done something bad as a child and he struggled not to cringe under the memory.  
For a second there he thought she might slap him, she was definitely contemplating it. But instead, she said that he wasn't worth it and left.

Iker sighed deep, wandered into his kitchen and made himself his evening mug of Cola Cao. Then he slouched down on the sofa and put his feet up, relishing in the silence for a few minutes.  
He should be _upset_ about this, but somehow he wasn't. He didn't feel anything regarding her departure.

He picked up his phone and his fingers darted over the contact list, knowing that he had to talk to someone about this. His eyes lingered on Sergio's name but he didn't want to appear too pushy so he scrolled back up and halted at Raul's number.  
He pushed the call button and his brother picked up after two beeps, as always. ''It's _late_ Iker,'' was Raul's greeting. Iker hadn't realized it was that late, but when he checked the clock he saw that it was nearly twelve-thirty.

''I know, sorry,''  
''What happened?'' Raul asked. His voice a tad kinder now that he heard how distraught Iker was sounding.

''She left,''  
''Did you tell her about Sergio?''

''No, hell _no_. It was just the same shit again you know. About her wanting a baby and all that. I told her I didn't want to have one, not now not ever. She then said she didn't want to be with me anymore. She packed a suitcase and left to go to her mom,''

''And how do you feel about that?'' Raul asked tentatively.

Iker heard him mumble something inaudible at Guti, who would be plastered to his side in their bed as he always was. He would be grumpy to have been woken up so late- if they had in fact been sleeping, they could have been occupied doing something else, though Iker hoped they hadn't been-and Iker would pay for it during training tomorrow.

''It doesn't make me feel anything honestly. I watched her leave and felt _nothing_. I guess there's something wrong with me,''

''There sure is,'' Guti's distant voice quipped. Iker knew he had been listening in, as he did most of the times. Raul always had the volume up to the highest bar on his phone so it wasn't hard to eavesdrop.  
''Go to sleep you lunatic,'' Iker snarled. ''This is private!''

''Not to _me_. And is that any way to speak to your loving brother in law? Did you forget that I carried you home in my arms when you were too drunk to walk when you were fifteen? You owe me,'' Guti said slyly.

''That was sixteen years ago you idiot,''  
''So? A Lannister always collects his debts,'' Guti laughed, citing his favourite Game of Thrones house.

Iker rolled his eyes. ''It's _pays_ his debts, you moron,''  
''True, but they also _collect_ debts, it's a two-way street smartass,''

''Okay knock it off you two, you're giving me a headache. Iker go on,'' Raul intervened. That was always his role in their strange, three-way street. Being the mediator.   
''The moment is kind of ruined now thanks to him. I don't really wanna talk about it anymore,'' Iker complained. He drank the last, cold sips of his cocoa and exhaled deep.

''Oh don't sulk, _sweetheart_ , it doesn't suit you. Just talk to us,'' Guti pleaded, sounding more serious and genuine now. He wasn't kidding anymore.  
He put the child inside of him to bed and decided to be an adult for the rest of the conversation. Iker knew him well. He had been in his life for as long as he could remember. Reading Guti was almost as easy as reading Raul. Although Guti could still surprise him sometimes, Raul couldn't.

His brother was half of his heart. He'd always loved having a big brother. Someone that you could share childhood memories with, someone who was always there for you, who protected him when he was little and being bullied at school for being strange. He wore thick glasses, had freckles and was socially a bit awkward. He had a nice target on his back because of it.

Iker had gotten picked on a lot, particularly during high school, but it had started since kindergarten.  
And as much as Guti love to tease him, he was the first one to defend Iker when kids passed him on his way back home and kicked him in the dirt.  
Guti would chase them off and walked him home every day just to be safe ( which was nearly two miles out of his direction but he did it without complaining ).

Raul went to a different school ( one for gifted children ) so Guti was the only one who Iker saw on a daily basis. He became his confidant, his safe haven. The one who fiercely kept the bullies off his back.

Because luckily, all the children of Iker's age were terrified of Guti. He had quite the reputation.  
He smoked weed and cigarettes right under the teachers' noses, skipped school all the time and got sent to the principal's office on a daily basis. Sometimes for fighting, sometimes for smuggling in contraband. Other times for contradicting and arguing with his teachers.  
He had his first tattoo when he was fifteen years old.

Raul and Iker's parents hadn't exactly been thrilled to have Guti in their daily lives, they still didn't particularly liked him. They felt as if he was a bad influence on their sons. But he had been around since Iker's earliest memories, seeing how he and Raul were friends since kindergarten. And their parents couldn't be more wrong about Guti, he was so much more than just his hard exterior. He was rough around the edges but at the same time, the best friend Iker had ever had. He was _loyal_ to a fault and would take a bullet for him as well as Raul. 

When Iker went to high school, combining it with going to the Real Madrid academy, Guti was already playing for Real Madrid's youth team and going to Valdebebas full-time. As was Raul.

And yet they still made the time to pick up Iker every day in their flashy cars, knowing how afraid he would be to go home alone.  
Some kids had ruined his bicycle when he was in his first year of high school, kicked it to a pulp.  
Iker had cried like a child at that, he had loved that bike so-so much.  
It was a birthday present from his parents.  
Guti and Raul had been furious and from that day one took turns to pick him up after school to make sure that he was safe.

Iker was so relieved when he got the phone call that he would be going to Valdebebas too, that he had made it. But during his time there they picked on him too.  
Somehow kids could see he was a bit off everywhere he went.  
Like it was written on his forehead or something. They just _smelled_ weakness.

Iker recalled how gentle Guti had been with him during his childhood.  
He had been like a second extra brother, his nemeses but also his protector.  
One time he fell down as a child and scraped his knee open. He must have been seven or eight at the time. Guti had put him on his lap and soothed him, singing him a lullaby he'd learned from his mother.

His heart was suddenly overflowing with profound affection for his brother's partner and Iker finally started speaking again. ''I don't know, I guess it's over between us. What else is there to say?''

''Do you need anything?'' Raul asked. Iker hummed pensively. ''Nah, I'm good. I just need sleep,''  
''You sure? We can come over if you want?'' Guti suggested friendly. Iker's heart felt warmer at that. ''No it's okay Chema, go to sleep. But thanks for offering. I love you guys,''

Judging from the gasps he heard, he had surprised both of them by saying that. ''We love you,'' Raul said eventually, after a comfortable silence. They didn't do that much, saying I love you's to each other, because all three of them felt that saying it all the time took away its magic.

''Hell yeah we do,'' Guti agreed solemnly.

''Goodnight guys,''  
''See you tomorrow Iker,''

''Night night sleeping beauty,'' Guti snorted. The call went dead and Iker smiled to himself.  
What was it about them that could make you feel as if your troubles didn't exist anymore? Iker wouldn't know what he would do without them and he hoped he would never have to find out. He scrolled through his phone and went to his WhatsApp screen.  
There he saw that Sergio was still online too, despite it being nearly one in the morning. Just when he wanted to type something Sergio beat him to it.

_'Can't sleep?'_

_'No, long day. You?'_

_'I'm a night owl, I always spend half the night writing songs or playing music. How have you been Iker?'_

_'Could be better, I'm not having a good night,'_

Two seconds later his phone rang and Sergio was calling him. Iker's heart was hammering in his chest at the prospect of hearing Sergio's warm, sultry voice again. God how he had missed hearing him talk. Christ, he was truly _fucked_.

''Hola,'' Sergio called out. His voice was laced with concern and Iker felt his heart skip a beat because of that.  
''Hey,'' he said dumbly, his voice catching in the back of his throat. Screwing it shut.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Sergio suggested.

''I think Sara left me, for good this time,'' Iker heard himself proclaim. He had already felt more emotion during this two-second conversation than during the entire lifespan of his night with Sara.

''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it wasn't because of what happened with us,'' Sergio said apologetically.

Iker felt a wave of affection wash over him at the mention of Sergio saying ''us'' to him. ''No, I didn't tell her about that. She just-she wants a family and I can't give her that. It's always been an obstacle between us and now it finally distorted whatever we had left,''

''I'm sorry, you must be very upset,''  
''I _should_ be yeah,''

''But you're not?''  
''No, surprisingly not,''

Sergio paused briefly and Iker listened to his rugged, shaky breaths for a while, taking it all in. ''Why not?'' he eventually asked.  
''I don't know,'' Iker lied.

''I don't believe that look I know we don't know each other well but maybe that will help you talk about it. I mean I can be the objective bystander that you tell things to, sort of like a psychologist you know,''

''I don't want you to be my _shrink_ Sergio,'' Iker said instantly.  
Sergio fell silent again. When he spoke again he carried the conversation to a dangerous level. ''Then what do you want me to be?''

The question nearly took Iker's breath away for good.  
They were no longer on thin ice, they had just cracked through it and he was drowning in the cold water. He should say something, anything, but he couldn't. When he stayed eerily silent, Sergio spoke once again. ''Sorry, I shouldn't have-''

''No, it's fine. I just don't have an answer to that yet,''  
''I get it,'' Sergio said dismissively. He sounded disappointed.

''I don't think you do,''

''No, I do. I had no right to ask you that. Not after-you know-only one night. I just...I like you I guess,'' Sergio admitted shyly. His voice was thinner and more anxious than Iker had ever heard it. Iker's breath caught in his throat at that revelation. ''I know it's stupid and I shouldn't but you've been sort of stuck in my head today,'' Sergio proceeded and Iker heard the words land on him, cutting through him like a warm, soft knife.  
He had never been more confused in his entire life.

He liked Sergio too, probably already more than he cared to admit. Hearing Sergio say that he liked him and that he thought about Iker a lot didn't exactly help his confusion. He had to say something, anything, to prevent Sergio from thinking that he was a stunted asshole, but once again there was a frog caught in his throat.

''Iker?''  
''I listened to your song about a hundred times today,'' Iker suddenly blurted out. Hoping that it would suffice as a good answer. Sergio laughed relieved. ''You did?''

''Yes, it was _enchanting_. I think it should be your first single. I'm going to call my friend for you tomorrow morning okay?''  
''You don't have to-'' Sergio said again, clearly still anxious to accept help.

''No, but I want to. And you will accept that help, do you hear me?''  
Sergio chuckled. ''All right captain, whatever you say,''

Hearing Sergio mutter the word ''captain'' nearly made Iker's knees give out underneath him. God that was seductive to hear. For a second he wondered if Sergio would let him fuck him with his captain's armband on.  
The entire idea of fucking Sergio was so alluring that he felt his cock growing painfully hard in his sweats. He would give pretty much anything to have Sergio with him in Madrid right now.  
Not just because he wanted to sleep with him, but also because he would love to kiss him, or just to hold him.

That there was the moment where he realized that Raul had been right before, he was in love with Sergio. Already. After knowing him for one night and a brief morning.  
''Sergio?''

''Hmm?''  
''Can you sing for me?''

Now it was Sergio's turn to fall silent. When he found his voice again, it was warmer and more affectionate. ''Really?''  
''Yeah, I think I need a lullaby tonight to help me sleep,''

''Okay, let me get my guitar, hold on,'' Sergio put the phone down on a table probably and Iker heard him hobble off into the distance. He heard a door opening and closing and the limping steps returned to his earshot.  
He could almost see Sergio stumbling through his apartment, retrieving the guitar from his bedroom.  
He wished he could see him. Iker debated on asking Sergio to put his FaceTime on but at the last second decided not to. He didn't want to appear too desperate or too eager. Raul's warning still loomed in the back of his mind.

''Okay, I'm back. What song would you like to hear?''  
''I don't know, anything. Dealer's choice. Whatever you feel like playing,''

''I wrote a new song today actually, mind if I try it out on you? I'll probably play it in the bar tomorrow night if you like it,''  
''Sure, I'd love to hear it,'' Iker hummed happily. He laid back on his pillow and put his phone on speaker. ''Can I-'' he halted anxiously.

''What Iker? What do you want?'' Sergio asked curiously. His voice was liquid honey.

''Can I...see you? It might help create a more realistic experience,'' he fabricated. Sergio picked up on it of course but decided not to give him a hard time about his blatant lie.

''Sure, but I have to warn you: I look like _shit_ , haven't brushed my hair and all that. I'm wearing my old, worn sweats,''  
''So? I am too?''

''You wear sweatpants?'' Sergio gasped.  
''Of course, I'm human. I would live in them if the club would let me,''

Sergio chuckled warmly. ''I would too,''

''But I highly doubt you could _ever_ look like shit,'' Iker said, again hearing the words erupt from his lips without being able to control them. Something about Sergio just made him more vulnerable to utter what he wanted apparently. Iker doubted if he could ever keep a secret from him.

''Oh trust me, I can absolutely look like shit. You just haven't seen me on a bad day yet,'' Sergio sounded utterly sombre and miserable. So much that Iker felt riddled with worry over the younger man.

''Do you have many bad days then?''

He could almost see Sergio shrug. The Sevillian sighed deep. ''Sometimes, I battled depression as a kid and I still have them sometimes. It's hard you know, being in pain every day, my leg and all that. Never having any money, it's difficult,''

That statement shook Iker, that Sergio had been dealing with depressions, just like he had dealt with them all his life. It seemed so hard to believe, Sergio looked like such a happy guy, but then again, having a disability like that would surely have its effect on anyone. Apparently you never truly knew what was going on in someone's life, everybody had their demons. Sergio had said that he didn't feel anything in his leg but apparently he had been trying to put on a brave face, for now, he was saying that he was in pain every day. Iker decided not to focus to that right now.

''I'm sorry it's so hard for you. I could say that I get what it's like, but I don't so I won't offend you. My parents were poor growing up but I can't complain about money now and I've never had a leg like yours so I can't relate. But I can listen to you if you ever need to vent about it,'' Iker offered.

He heard Sergio sniff and wondered if he had made him cry. ''Thank you, that means a lot. So shall we turn our cameras on then? It's getting late and you are overdue for your goodnight song,'' Sergio said, sounding more like himself again. Lighter and vibrant. But Iker still heard the tremble in his voice, that told him Sergio was still slightly upset.  
He wished he wouldn't feel like that, that he could be there with him to hold him through his pain. Somehow he never wanted to see Sergio be unhappy.

Iker turned on his FaceTime and was greeted a second later by Sergio's stunning face. He was sitting at his kitchen table wearing a black tracksuit, his hand clasping at his guitar and the other brushing a long lock of hair out of the way and tugging it behind his ear.  
He wasn't wearing his ponytail tonight and his long strands of dark blond hair danced around his face when he moved.

He looked breathtakingly beautiful and Iker felt his blood pumping through his veins and goosebumps appear on his arms. Oh God, how he had missed looking at him, being close to him.  
Iker's life no longer made any sense to him but he found that he could care less about it. He had gone through the rabbit hole and was now occupying wonderland, with Sergio as his lean, gorgeous guide that led him into a brand new world. ''You don't look like shit,'' Iker contemplated out loud and Sergio blushed appreciatively.

''Thanks, you look good too Iker,''  
Iker managed to fight off his own crimson cheeks just in time and just smiled appreciating. ''Thank you,''

Sergio looked around on Iker's screen. ''Wow, is that your bedroom? It looks huge!''  
''Oh yeah, I guess, I'll give you a tour with the camera tomorrow okay, but now I really need to get some sleep,''

''Sure thing,'' Sergio smirked. His fingers slid over the guitar strings and he started singing. It was a song about love, as Iker knew most Flamenco songs were about, but this one was different. It wasn't a tragic love story, but instead, one filled with hope, light and wonder.  
Iker's eyes were completely transfixed upon Sergio, unable to look away from him. If he had been with him right now he would have held onto Sergio's shoulder, or perhaps place his head onto his lap. He felt like he could listen to him forever.

His heart was overflowing with so many emotions all at once that they threatened to devour him. Iker had thought he'd been in love before but now that he had met Sergio he realized that he had never been so easily disarmed by someone like this before. Exposed. As if Sergio had wiggled his way into his system and decided to set up camp in his heart.

When he was done singing, Iker realized that he had been holding his breath for nearly most of the song. Once again enchanted like a sailor drawn to a siren.  
Sergio was the one who was looking vulnerable right around now. Staring at Iker quietly, hoping for a good comment clearly. ''Well? Was it-good?''

Iker shook his head. ''No, it wasn't good. It was breathtakingly _amazing_. I literally held my breath during most of it without knowing it. I think you nearly killed me. My God Sergio that was out of this world,''

Sergio's dark eyes lit up. ''Really?''  
''I swear it,''

''Oh man, thank you so much, that has just totally made my night,'' Sergio was gleaming like a giddy child who got rewarded with ice-cream after a hot day.

''You're welcome, hey do you mind sending that to me as a demo so that I can let my guy listen to it? This one should definitely go on your album,''  
''Sure! I'll send it to you in a moment. Thanks so much, Iker, for making me do that, I didn't know I needed it,''

''You're very welcome,'' Iker smiled. ''I would love to chat some more but I have training early in the morning. So I really gotta hit the sack,''  
''Sure, I get it, I don't want Real Madrid to lose because I kept you up at night,'' Sergio grinned, winking seductively.

Iker nearly said that he would love to lose a game just to have Sergio keep him up all night, but he swallowed his tongue just in time.  
''I'll call you tomorrow when I spoke to Jose okay? Let you know where we're at with your album,''

''Okay, thanks for doing that for me Iker, I really appreciate it. I hope you know that. It's probably the most anyone has ever believed in me or done for me,''  
Iker swallowed thick. ''Yeah, no problem, you deserve it,''

''Good night Iker,''  
''Good night Sergio, and thanks for playing for me,''

''Of course. Thanks for listening. Adios,''  
''Adios,''

Iker hung up with the feeling that a giant anvil had hit his chest. He wasn't nearly done talking to Sergio and a strange sense of loss coursed through him.  
He put the phone on his nightstand and turned to his side and closed his eyes.  
But for some reason he couldn't sleep, the bed felt so cold and empty.

He missed hearing Sergio's warm, soothing voice, he thought about their conversation and around two in the morning his hands somehow found his phone again and he pressed on Sergio's sound fragments again.

He put them on repeat and listened to them until the comfort of his voice had finally lulled him into a deep slumber. He was in so much more trouble than he had originally realized...

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to make Sara a big part of this story, mostly because I want it to be about them not her. I hope Sergio and Iker's conversation was okay and believable. Iker's already in so deep with Sergio, it's probably terrifying him. Let me know what you think and I hope to see you guys at the next chapter. 
> 
> Oh and how sweet was Sergio's lullaby? Who else thinks he wrote that song about Iker? *raises hand*


	4. You know I try. Try to compromise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti shares his concerns with Raul. 
> 
> Iker speaks to his producer friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to put some more Guti/Raul into this story, as requested by some of you. 
> 
> There's a little smut in the beginning, something I'm not especially good at. But I hope you like it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

_Guti_.

 

 

 

It was just moments before the morning light was creeping through the curtains that Guti decided to give up on even attempting to sleep that night. He had been tossing and turning in their bed for ages, worrying about Iker as usual. The alarm told him that it was seven-fifty and he squinted his eyes, yawning exhausted.

He had always been a troubled sleeper, unlike Raul who put his face down on any pillow in any bed and slept instantly. He had always envied that about him, that his light could just go out like that, while he was usually up all night because his fears and childhood demons didn't allow him a moment of peace.

They had tried everything when they were younger, sleeping with Guti as a big spoon and Raul as a little one and the other way around, but that didn't work considering Raul had to sleep on his stomach.  
So sleeping tangled together was unfortunately discarded quickly. They had tried sleeping in separate beds but that didn't help either. Guti needed Raul's warmth and comfort besides him whenever he had a nightmare about his abusive father and his drunk mother.

When he was a kid he was lucky to have grown up close to Raul and Iker's folks, he spent a lot of time at their house and snuck in Raul's bedroom to sleep nearly every night, only to escape it before their parents woke up. Knowing that they didn't have the money to feed an extra mouth on a daily basis. Besides their parents had never really liked him, Guti could tell.  
They felt that he was a bad influence on both their sons. Maria, their mother was the easy one. At least she _pretended_ to be kind to Guti, as a favour to Raul. But he could tell that deep down, she wasn't too happy with him being there.

Jose, Iker's father was much more difficult. He was a stern man, one who liked things his way without offering an alternative. He often reminded Guti of his own father. And though he knew that Jose was kind deep down, all he ever felt radiating from Jose was that he was not welcome in his house.  
That he didn't like him involved with his stepson. Not that that ever stopped Guti from being with Raul, no one would be able to do so.

When Raul came out to his parents about being in a relationship with Guti they had been about fourteen years old. Guti was nearly fifteen.  
They had been together since they were eleven, but Raul had been terrified to tell them so Guti had waited until he was ready for it. Guti held Raul's hand the entire time and watched the boy he loved spill his beans to his parents.

He still recalled how fragile Raul had looked, how torn and dishevelled as he awaited his folk's response. 

Maria had turned slightly pale and started crying and Jose, for once, was stunted into a shocked silence. Iker had been sitting on the sofa beside his father, looking just as ashen as his mother had as if he knew something bad was about to happen. He had known about them for a long time and had always been happy for them, instead of judgmental.

Jose had risen up from the couch and stormed toward them like a crazed bull charging at a matador. He had raised his hand to hit Guti but surprisingly Iker had intervened.  
He jumped in front of him and shielded Guti by embracing him tightly. ''Papa, _please_ don't!'' he had begged desperately, while tears rolled down his cheeks. Guti had nearly drowned himself in Iker's hold, feeling so honoured and blessed that Iker actually took his side against his own father. It was the purest sign of loyalty. 

Raul stood beside them, curling his arms around the two of them, protectively holding on. ''If you hit him you'll have to hit us too,'' Raul had threatened.

Jose lowered his arm at the sight of his distraught son and pointed at Guti, his eyes all rage and hatred. ''You did this to my son, turned him in something so- _unnatural_. I know you did this, you manipulated him into believing he is gay. You're _poison_ Guti. You contaminate everyone and everything around you, all that is good and pure in this world and-''

''Stop!'' Raul had hissed, looking so furious that it would scare the devil himself.

''Excuse me, son?'' Jose retorted.

Raul's eyes were darker than ever and his voice was laced with needles. ''I'm _not_ your son, remember? You always love reminding me that I'm not. You don't get to treat him like this. Not while I'm around.  
He didn't do anything to manipulate me. I was born this way, born to be with him. He's a better man than you'll ever be.  
If you can't understand that you can go to hell. But if you dare to lay a finger on him I'll kill you.  
You don't get to touch him or make threats to him. He's mine and I love him. And you don't get to ruin that for me. Not now, not _ever_. So back the fuck off before I call the police and don't think I won't just because you're Iker's father-understood?''

The memory of it all finally ebbed away in Guti's mind when Raul started stirring to his right. Guti still heard the words that he was like poison, run through his mind a few times a day. He had always hated himself and had suffered from low self-esteem, and hearing Jose say his deepest fears out loud hadn't exactly helped. It had only enhanced his uncertainty about himself.

Guti wanted to forget about the painful words so he collected the nearly naked Raul in his arms and kissed his temple to wake him up. Guti always slept completely naked but Raul liked to keep his boxers on, occasionally he forgot about them, after a steaming night of hot sex.

Raul didn't mind it when Guti woke him up, it was about time for their alarm to go off anyway. When he looked at Raul in his arms like this, vulnerable and undone, he always fell a little more in love with him than he already was. Raul always looked his best when he had just woke up, his curls all tousled and wild, his eyes hazy and a laugh upon his lips.

Raul's warm chest was laced with his own and Guti felt Raul's lips land on his for a moment. ''Long night?'' he murmured, hazily. His breath was landing hot against Guti's ear, making him shiver with the need to be even closer to Raul, to drown himself in him in order to forget about everything he feared so much. His fingers roamed around on Raul's chest and rested on his hipbones as he entwined their limbs, hauling Raul in impossibly close. He wanted every little piece of their bodies to connect.  

''Yeah,''

 _''Iker?''_  
''Yeah,''

''You're too good for this world,'' Raul moaned into Guti's neck. Guti's hands were now mapping a pathway over Raul's soft back. ''Nah, not really,''  
''Yes you are, if anyone should be worrying about him and staying up all night for him, it should be me. But I just fall asleep,''

''Doesn't matter, I know you worry about him too, when you're conscious,'' Guti teased. He placed a sucking kiss below Raul's earlobe, knowing that doing so would drive Raul wild with lust. Raul groaned into his neck and pulled his head back to kiss Guti deep. They never cared about morning breath or anything like that. They had always loved morning sex.  
But Guti knew that Raul had to pee first, and honestly, so did he. Plus they didn't have time for it today. Training would start in less than two hours.

So they kissed for a few minutes until their alarm went off. Guti reluctantly let go of Raul.  

''Hey what do you want for your birthday?'' Raul said as he stretched himself and made his way to the bathroom to shower. He peed quickly, flushed the toilet and turned the shower on.

Guti frowned at him as he emptied his bladder. When he flushed he said, ''It's not my birthday for two weeks,''

''I know that I was just wondering,''

''Well right now I would settle for you jumping naked out of a cake wearing nothing but a big ribbon or something like that,'' Guti said when Raul had stripped out of his boxers and jumped into the shower.

Raul chuckled. ''Well I can do that, but not in front of our teammates. I know you don't like to share,''

''Damn right I don't, your _gorgeous_ ass is all mine,'' Guti groaned, possessively. He snuck into the shower cabin with Raul and tugged him into his arms again, kissing him hungrily. His hands roamed toward Raul's cock, which was already hardened from Guti's words.  
He curled his right hand around the hardness and started moving it up and down greedily. Raul was already panting into his mouth as their tongues collided again. ''We don't-have time,'' he erratically choked out, but his eyelids were already closing in enjoyment.

''I'll be quick,'' Guti promised with a sly smirk. ''Let me show you how much I love you,''

''I already _know_ how much-'' Guti shut him up with a searing kiss. For some reason, he needed Raul to know how much he meant to him right now and there was nothing or no one that could dissuade him from that goal. He knelt in front of Raul as he had done for about a million times and their eyes met for a split second. Guti saw the desire and profound affection in Raul's chestnut eyes and felt his knees nearly give out on him.

No one could ever love him as much as Raul did. No one knew who he really was, what sort of fears he suffered through or the things he had to survive to get to where he was right now. Only Raul did.  
Their intimacy and their deep connection was Guti's greatest treasure. If he lost Raul, he would lose half of himself. He wouldn't be able to live in this world without Raul there by his side.

Overwhelmed by the waves of love that washed over him when he looked at the man he loved more than anyone else in the world, Guti moved closer and took Raul in his mouth. He knew exactly how Raul liked it and even though he had done this countless times he would not love doing this. Seeing his partner lose all control thanks to his skilled mouth. 

He suckled on the head of his cock for a while before he started moving his mouth up and down, sucking harder now and humming over the shaft. Raul was trembling above him, making the most delicious sounds that truly boosted Guti's ego up and silenced Jose's past words. Raul started bucking his hips and thrust erratically into Guti's wanting mouth. 

He knew Raul wouldn't last long like this, but that was okay since they didn't have the time anyway. One of his hands reached Raul's balls and he massaged them in his hand, while the other squeezed Raul's ass hard, making Raul pant and yelp at the added pleasure. ''Chema I'm not gonna last-''

Guti hummed as he licked a striped under the base of Raul's cock. ''So come for me babe,'' he whispered. He rarely used that pet name on Raul, knowing that babe or baby wasn't one that Raul usually preferred.  
But when he was so close to coming, Raul loved it for some bizarre reason.

Still, Guti would never ever call him that in public, sensing that Raul would die of shame if he did. Raul came with a muffled scream, spurting right into Guti's mouth as they both secretly loved to do. It was so filthy, so hot.

To Guti there was nothing hotter in the world than seeing Raul come undone thanks to his hard work. He swallowed all of Raul's come content and stood up for another debauched kiss. He knew Raul would taste himself on Guti's tongue and that deep down, that was another turn on for both of them.

When Raul's hand travelled south to reach Guti's half hard cock, Guti stopped him. ''We don't have time for that. It's okay, I can get some later,''  
Raul conveyed him sharply. ''What's going on?''  
''Nothing,''

''Don't lie to me, you've never said no to a morning blow job,''

''It's just bad memories I guess. I couldn't sleep and they all came screaming back at me, so I'm just not that in the mood,''  
Raul's eyes softened and he cradled his arm around Guti's waist and hauled him in closer. ''I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?''

''Nah, it's okay. Maybe later. I'll be fine, honestly. This shower certainly helped,'' he grinned.  
Raul pecked his forehead lightly. ''Okay, I'm glad. Let's get ready for work then,''

Guti nodded and kissed Raul's lips one more time. ''I love you Raul,''  
''I love you too Chema,''

 

 

 _Iker_.

 

After a rather short night, Iker awoke to the sounds of Sergio's singing. He had forgotten to turn off his phone and fall asleep to Sergio's songs. It was strange, for a moment he had been under the cruel illusion that Sergio had been in the bed with him, but when he stared at the vacant spot to his left, he realized that the sounds were coming from his phone. Sergio wasn't there. Of course, he wasn't. He was back in Seville while Iker was stuck in Madrid.

He took his phone from the nightstand, hoping there would be a message from Sergio, but the last one he had received was the demo from last night. There was an app from Marcelo though, asking him if he wanted to babysit Enzo for a few hours on Saturday.  
He typed a ''sure'' back and sighed deeply.

After he had showered and drank his morning espresso, he decided to call his producer friend Jose. He explained Sergio's situation to him and send him some of the demos to listen to. Jose promised to call him back afterwards to tell him if he saw any potential in Sergio's music.

Iker sat there drinking his cup of Cola Cao in dreadful anticipation. He felt anxious for Sergio. He knew how much he needed this break and how distraught he would be if Jose would turn down this offer. He wanted to type to Sergio that he had contacted Jose but decided against it at the last moment. He didn't want to give him false hope. Besides, it was still really early, Sergio might not be awake yet after playing for another long night in his bar. If he even went there last night. Iker hadn't asked him.

After a gruelling half hour, Jose finally called him back. Saying that he liked what he had heard and the other producers agreed to meet with Sergio. Saying that he could fly out to Madrid anytime for a meeting. Iker promised them to call Sergio back and to have him over as soon as he could. When he hung up the phone he decided to call Sergio, even though it was early. He figured that Sergio wanted to be reached out for something like this.

Sergio picked up after four beeps. ''Hola Iker,''  
''Good morning Sergio, I hope I didn't wake you,''

''No, I was up, I just came out of the shower,'' Iker swallowed thickly at the thought of Sergio possibly sitting at his kitchen table in nothing but a towel. Something hard was growing again in his sweats. Fuck, fuck, fuck. ''How did you sleep?'' Sergio inquires.   
''Fine, thanks. And you?''

''Yeah, me too,'' Sergio laughed. Iker heard the sunny warmth in his voice and felt his heart skip a beat. ''So what's up?''

''I called my producer friend Jose about your music and he wants to meet you as soon as possible,'' Iker blurted it out rather ungraceful and hurried. He heard Sergio gasp on the other side of the line. ''Are you serious?''

''Yup, dead serious. Can you fly in today or tomorrow?''

He heard Sergio hesitate for a moment. ''I'm not sure Iker, I have a show tonight and I don't think I can miss it. Plus I have to make sure I can afford a ticket right now. Flying on the same day can be expensive,''

''Don't be crazy, I'm paying for your ticket- _obviously_ ,'' Iker snorted. But he soon realized that saying that was a humongous mistake.

Sergio's voice was prickly and heated. ''Oh and why is that so obvious? Because I can't afford anything myself? Because I need you to pay for my things now?''  
''Sergio I just meant-''

''That I'm a poor bastard that needs a rich football player to pay for his shit?''  
''No, you're not hearing me!''

''Clearly,''  
''Will you please just listen to me for a second-in silence-and let me explain?''

Sergio sighed. ''Fine,'' he conceded.

Iker took a deep breath to steady himself, for he had no clue as to what he wanted to say. What could he say? His poor social skills were acting up again. ''I uh-I just meant that offering to help you with your music was my idea, so to me, it was sort of natural to be the one who pays for your ticket. Considering that I'm inviting you here. My parents raised me like that, to be generous to a guest. You can also stay here at my place,''

That made Sergio chuckle. ''Are you sure that's such a good plan Iker? It may be smarter just to get a hotel or something,''  
Iker felt a bit disheartened at that. Why wouldn't Sergio want to stay at his place with him? Didn't he like him? ''Why?''

''What if Sara comes back? Or you feel bad about her leaving and want to get back together with her? I don't want you to do anything you might regret later,''

''Trust me, Sara and I have been over for a long time. She _won't_ come back to me and I don't want her to,'' Iker didn't understand why Sergio was so hesitant suddenly. He had been certain that he hadn't been the only one with feelings but now he was feeling eerily insecure about that.

''Okay, but still, I should get a hotel,''

Iker felt his heartbeat coursing rapidly through his ears. He was so disappointed but tried his best not to let Sergio hear it. ''Fine, we'll get you a hotel. But that one is on me and I don't wanna hear any arguments against that,''

''Well too bad because you're going to,'' Sergio argued.  
''Why do you have to make everything so damn difficult for me?'' Iker groaned, disheartened.

''Look it's not personal okay, I'm just not comfortable toward accepting help. I mean, what if I get used to your help and then someday it goes away. Then I'll have to take care of myself again, as I have always done in my life. My parents taught me that you always have to be able to fend for yourself. Buy your own shit, be independent,''

''And that's noble, it is. But it also doesn't make any sense in this situation. I don't mean to brag but I have more money than I can count, just let me buy your plane ticket and just come and stay with me for a while. I don't want you in some shitty hotel when I have three empty guest bedrooms where you can stay at. Just quit the stubborn act and let me in a little,'' Iker pleaded. He hated how desperate he was sounding. But he wanted Sergio around him as much as possible. He missed him.

''Okay,'' Sergio said eventually, after a long, tensed silence.  
''Okay?'' Iker repeated, a little shell shocked by his agreement.

''Yeah, I'll come to stay with you, but I am paying my own ticket and there's no debating that. Let me check on the flights and I'll call you back in a bit okay? I'll try to come over tomorrow, I can't cancel work. I made a commitment and should at least do the show tonight and let them know I'm leaving tomorrow,''

''Okay that's great,'' Iker said, feeling awfully disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see Sergio today. ''You sound a little sad,'' Sergio noticed.  
''No, I'm glad you're coming over. I am,''

''Yeah, you just wanted me to come over today-right?''

''Yes I did,'' Iker admitted. Fuck, why couldn't he stop his big mouth when it came to Sergio? He felt like he couldn't lie to him if someone put a gun to his head and forced him to.

''You really are astute when it comes to your feelings aren't you?'' Sergio's tone was mild and Iker could tell he was smiling.  
''Not really, not at all actually,''

''Oh so just around me, I feel flattered,''  
''You should,''

A car honked outside and Iker jumped up startled. He looked at the clock and groaned. ''Oh shit, I'm late for practice. Raul and Guti are here to pick me up. I have to go, let me know when your flight is okay?''

''All right, have a good day Iker,''  
''You too, and I'll talk to you in a bit okay,''

''Okay, see you soon,''

''Adios Sergio,'' he hung up with a sense of relief that he would see Sergio soon and that he actually agreed to stay at his house. A jolt of excitement coursed over his spine at the possibility of having Sergio in his bed again. His cock strained against his boxers in the prospect of it.

The car honked twice again, tearing him back to reality and he quickly grabbed his gym bag and shut the door behind him.  
Guti was driving obviously, he was always the one behind the wheel and the most impatient one of the couple.

''You're late,'' Guti grumbled as Iker opened the door and sat in the backseat. ''Sorry sunshine,'' he snarled sarcastically.   
''Who were you talking to on the phone?'' Raul quipped curiously. Of course, he had been spying through the windows again. 

''Sergio, he's flying out here tomorrow. I talked to Jose and he agreed to meet with him for an interview,''

''Oh that's great, he must have been thrilled,'' Raul chimed. His hand had drifted off to Guti's arm and was stroking it lightly. ''He was, he just didn't want me to pay for his flight or for a hotel. He's really stubborn about money. Proud even. I told him to quit being silly and to stay at my place, so he agreed-eventually. He did insist on buying his own plane ticket though,'' Iker snorted.

''Well that's good, means he probably isn't a gold digger,'' Guti retorted dryly. Iker wanted to say something really unfriendly back at him but Raul had spoken before he could. 

''Is that such a great idea? Him staying at your house?'' Raul mused, as his fingers danced through Guti's blonde locks. Guti grinned and winked lovingly at Raul.

''Why wouldn't it be?'' Iker wondered.  
''Sara only just left you, man, I'm sure Sergio wasn't too eager to be your rebound,'' Guti sneered.

''He's _not_ a rebound asshole,''  
''Says you,''

''Iker, Guti has a point. Sergio was probably thinking the same thing, which was why he was reluctant to stay at your house. He doesn't want to be a rebound,'' Raul interrupted.

''I hadn't even considered that he might think something like that. Probably because it feels like Sara and I have been over for years now. It won't be hard to let her go,''  
''Yeah we all know that, but Sergio doesn't. He doesn't know your history as we do. He's probably just scared of getting close to you and losing you again. He likes you a lot doesn't he?'' Guti quipped.

''I think so yes,''  
''And you like him-don't you?''

Iker chewed on his lower lip. Raul turned the wheel and drove up the passage to Valdebebas. ''I definitely do yes,''

''So maybe that's why you're both so afraid. You've never been in love Iker, not really. The kind of love that is just effortless, natural. Once you have acquired that level of caring, you never want anything else again. I can tell that you're already into this guy more than you should be. But you need to be careful, take it slow. Try not to get both your little hearts broken,'' Guti said wisely. He parked the car and stepped out of it.

Raul hung back a second, turned around and clasped onto Iker's arm. ''He's not wrong you know. He just worries about you, we both do. We just want you to be happy. And we can see that you like Sergio. But that doesn't mean that we don't have concerns about all this,''

''I know you do, and I love you two for that. But I can handle myself, I promise you,''  
''I know, you're stronger than you know,''

Iker's phone chimed. His heart made a little jump. He took it from his pocket and read the message from Sergio. ''What does he say?'' Raul asked curiously.  
''He's flying in tomorrow afternoon at four,''

''That's great,''

''Yeah,'' Iker agreed. Somehow it felt like an eternity to have to wait for Sergio over twenty-four hours.  
Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough to him. But at least Sergio was coming. Iker was so excited about that that he let six goals in during training. He hardly noticed it.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was more of a filler chapter I guess. I want Sergio to keep his commitment to his job, so Iker has to wait another day to pick him up. I want the story to remain realistic. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Oh and poor Guti, man he really had a bad childhood.


	5. It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti pays Iker a visit, just before he's going to the airport to pick up Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long you guys. My laptop charger broke down so I had to order a new one ( or buy a new laptop but I don't have the money for that ), so I couldn't write anything for a while. Which was annoying. 
> 
> So Sergio is finally flying in today! Woohoo! Who else is excited?

_Madrid_.

 

 

 

Sighing at his own reflection for the hundred time, Iker finally decided to give up.  
He had argued with himself for an hour now, trying to decide what he should wear when he was picking up Sergio from the airport. He had gone through his entire closet and vetoed everything he had, realizing that it didn't matter what he would be wearing because next to Sergio no one would even look at him.

Sergio's flight would land in an hour and a half so he had some time, but he truly needed help picking out an outfit. Right now he had settled for a pair of simple jeans and a soft blue shirt.  
The day had gone by gruellingly slow and his anticipation was enhancing with each passing second.

Iker just wanted Sergio to get there, asap. They had been texting back and forth for pretty much the entire time, the content of which grew more familiar with each passing message. Sometimes it felt like they had known each other for years.

As Iker did the last of his buttons on his blouse, he heard his front door opening downstairs.  
And there was only one person in the world who would break in unannounced, using his key without knocking like a normal person first or ringing the doorbell. Iker knew that chiding him for it would be no use.  
So he made his way down the stairway and looked at the blond in his kitchen. ''Guti, what the fuck?''

Guti smirked wide, revealing his Cheshire grin and hugged Iker brief. He wore his favourite pair of dark Gucci jeans, a crisp white Ralph Lauren shirt and his glasses.  
His half long hair was tugged into a tiny ponytail that should make him look ridiculous, but instead only added to his effortless, rugged beauty. ''I came to help, and looks like I didn't come a moment too soon,''

Iker stared quizzically at him. _''Help?'''_

''Help get you dressed,'' Guti said triumphantly, face laced with smugness. 

Iker rolled his eyes at him. Not this again. Guti had always been prone on dressing him when they had been younger or when Iker went out on a date.  
And to be fair, he had a lot of knowledge of clothes and fashion. He was definitely the most stylish and flashy one out of the three of them.

''What is wrong with _this_ outfit?'' Iker asked, checking his reflection in the mirror and not finding any flaws in his choices.

Guti groaned dramatically. ''Oh please, I don't have time to walk you through all of your mistakes. Will you just let _me_ pick out something for you?''  
''Fine, but be quick about it. And ring the doorbell like a normal person the next time!''

''Yeah yeah, we both know that that it's not going to happen,''  
''Well when Sergio is staying here you can't just barge in here like that! You will knock like a normal person,''

''Of course, what if you're banging him on the couch and get interrupted by me,'' Guti said sly. His forehead creased a little, as it did when Guti was worried.  
Iker's throat went dry at the directness and probability of the comment. ''That's not what-''

''Yes it was, I'm not judging you, _sweetheart_. Not ever. This is me, and I won't tell Raul. I know you like him, like really like him. We can't help who we fall in love with. If I would have had a choice in it, I might have chosen differently too, but Raul sort of snuck up on me from behind and I haven't had any real choice since that day,''

''Why on earth would you have chosen differently? What is _wrong_ with Raul?'' Iker had to take his brother's side in this, not just out of sheer loyalty, but also because he was genuinely curious to what the hell it was that Guti was referring to.

''Oh Iker, there is so much you don't know about your brother. In some ways, I think you know _me_ better than you will ever know him,''  
Iker swallowed hard at that. He knew that Guti was hitting a nerve. He had never been able to read Raul well, not like Guti could. Raul was always a bit of a question mark to Iker.

Guti cupped his cheek, sensing his discomfort. ''But let me clarify this: he's amazing and I love him more than life itself and all that, but he's not the easiest man to be with. He's complex and he has issues, that combined with my own past and personal problems we make a great duo to be locked away in the looney bin for the rest of our lives, chained to a table while they sedate us,''

''No offence Chema, but _you've_ never made anyone's life any easier yourself,'' Iker said, though it wasn't true of course, Guti made his life much easier when they were growing up. He kept him safe.

''That's my point Ikercio, I'm difficult to be with and so is he. He's been afraid of many things and so have I. It's never been easy, nor will it ever be. But the one thing I do know is that I love Raul. That I need to be with him to be whole.  
No matter how hard we make it for each other, it's even harder to be apart. Let me tell you what love is because Hollywood likes to make you think they know what love is. Love is not what you see in the movies, it's not just ecstasy, sex and passion. Love is sacrifice.  
For a long time, it was difficult for me to sacrifice little things of myself for Raul, to let him in my heart. But I learned. I adapted, and so did he. And somehow we make it work, the best way we know how.  
It's never a calm river stream, but wild like waves crashing onto rocks. And we can deal with it. Now. But that took years. All I'm trying to say is that any relationship takes a lot of work, and not just sometimes but every day. Or it will fall into decay. Grow stale. Boring.  
If you really like Sergio than you should open your heart a little. Which is something that terrifies you to your core, I know that.  
You've been hurt so many times that you don't really trust anyone but me and Raul.  
We want to see you be happy and we know Sara only made you miserable. So let's get you dressed so that you can get out of here,'' Guti said abruptly as he checked his watch for the time. He could be like that, hot and cold at the same time. Jump from one thought to the next within the blink of an eye. He was always a bit chaotic.

''I'll try to open up,'' Iker said meekly. Guti followed him up the stairs to the bedroom and patted his shoulder. His bright blue eyes were beaming content. ''Good boy,''

_''Man Guti, I'm a man,''_

''You're still a boy to me,'' Guti said with a fond smile. ''It's my big brother prerogative, you'll always be a baby in my eyes,''

He happily rummaged through Iker's wardrobe and picked out a whole new outfit. A pair of black jeans and a cyan coloured blouse. ''There, much better. The blouse really brings out your eyes. Wear those black shoes to match it up and your Armani sunglasses and you're good to go,'' Guti said, giving him a thumbs up.

''It's not even sunny outside!''  
''So? They're classy,''

''They're expensive and braggy, and only untalented douchebags wear sunglasses inside of buildings and when it's not sunny,'' Iker protested. He didn't want to show off his wealth in front of Sergio. That seemed like a low blow. The sunglasses had cost around three hundred euros, which was a lot of money for normal people.

''Look Iker, I get that you feel bad about your fortune, especially around Sergio. But you earned that money. It's not your fault you have so much and he so little. It's just our bad economy. You're the best goalie in the world, you deserved it,''

''I'm not, Neuer is-''

''Not even half as good as you will ever be,'' Guti said resolutely. Iker fought the urge to roll his eyes again and instead just hugged him appreciatively. Knowing that debating this would be no good. ''Thank you,'' he mumbled. He cradled Guti's face between his hands. ''For being here,''

Guti winked at him. They both knew that him being there had absolutely nothing to do with clothing or picking outfits. Guti was there for moral support. There to distract Iker's overflowing, anxious mind by diverting him into another direction. ''Raul wanted to come too, but he had to babysit Enzo,''

Iker frowned. ''That's strange, I have to babysit him on Saturday,''  
''It's not like Marce to be away from home so much,''

''No, there must be something going on there,''  
''I'll find out,'' Guti ensured him. ''I should get going, I promised the little hell raiser that I would drop by too,''

''Say hello to them for me okay, give Enzo a big hug from me,''

''I will, good luck with Sergio. Call me if you need anything. To talk, or you know, _anything_ ,'' Guti said stern. ''I know, will do. And thanks, for all of this,'' Iker said, giving Guti a profound, firm embrace and a kiss to his cheek.

When Guti left, Iker made his way to the airport, knowing that he was early. He parked his car at Terminal one and sat in it for half an hour as he traced Sergio's flight via his phone. Knowing that Sergio would have to wait for his luggage, it could still be a while before he could hold him in his arms again.  
If it even came to that. He hoped it would. But he was famous and couldn't just go around hugging strange, ridiculously handsome men on airports.

Sergio's flight had just landed when Raul called.

Iker nearly jumped up startled. He unlocked his phone and answered it tensely. ''What?'' he said much harsher than he intended to.  
''I'm just checking in on you, I could nearly feel your nerves radiating all the way from the other side of town,''

''I'm fine Raul,''  
''Thus proving that you're not,''

''No I'm great,''  
''You always were the _worst_ liar. Did he land yet?''

''Yes, just now,''  
''Are you at the airport yet?''

''Yes, I've been here a while, sitting in the garage,''  
''Hmm, Iker?''

''What?''  
''It's gonna be okay,''

''I know that,'' Iker despised the fact that his voice was wavering at that. He knew that Raul would see right through that facade.  
''Of course, you do,''

''How is it going with Enzo?'' Iker said, to distract his brother off his own insecurities.  
''He's fine, still a bit cocky for his age, but Guti loves that about him. He's playing football with him in the garden,''

''Where was Marce going? He's been going out a lot, it's suspicious don't you think?''  
Raul fell into a thoughtful silence for a moment. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. ''He didn't say actually. Now that you mention it, it is weird, considering how he always tells us everything he does so detailed. Maybe he's seeing someone,''

''Well he has been awfully happy lately-I mean more than usual,''  
''Hmm true, Guti will get it out of him,''

''That's what he told me and I'm sure he will. He's like a conversational wizard,'' Iker laughed. ''Isn't that true,'' Raul chuckled.

Iker's phone vibrated in his hand. ''Hang on, I'm getting a text,'' he said. He opened Sergio's text, telling him that he had landed and was now leaving the plane to go to the luggage hall.

''Sergio's here, I have to go,''  
''Oh good luck. Call us later okay, we wanna hear everything,''

''Of course, thanks, Raul. For you know,''  
''Sure, hasta luego _tío_ ,''

Raul called him that sometimes and Iker had never grown tired of the nickname. Strange as it was, neither he nor Guti had a nickname for Raul. Raul was just Raul. Maybe Guti referred to him differently in bed but Iker didn't want to know anything about that.

He left the red club Audi-that he had chosen today to be inconspicuous and not to brag toward Sergio- and locked it. Unlike Cristiano, he didn't own twenty different sorts of sports cars. He only owned three.  
A black Mercedes in a convertible model for sunny days when he wanted to feel the wind on his face, his red Audi for club business and a Volkswagen Mini Cooper to drive through Madrid without being seen. And of course his bicycle. Iker loved riding a bike. It made him feel free.

Iker walked to the arrivals hall and waited, reluctantly putting up his sunglasses to try to hide his identity. He didn't mind meeting his fans, in fact, he loved it, but today wasn't a good day for it. Half an hour and three autographs later ( damn it ), Sergio still hadn't shown up.  
With each passing person from the Seville flight that came through the sliding doors, Iker grew tenser. His heart was hammering in his chest and his legs felt like jello. His cheeks felt too hot to be normal coloured and he knew he was already blushing.

As the sounds of rolling trolleys and chatter dissolved around him, he finally caught Sergio walking through the doors. He was pulling a brown suitcase and had a backpack on his shoulders. Strangely he was looking a bit dishevelled, panicky even. He wore simple jeans, a brown jacket and white sneakers that looked worn and old. His hair was in that luscious ponytail again.

Iker's legs weren't moving. He just stood there as Sergio limped toward him. When he had nearly reached him, Iker finally found his limbs again. He stepped toward Sergio and for a split second hesitated to how he should greet him, but Sergio quickly took the initiative and embraced him short. Releasing him so quick that Iker almost wondered if it had even happened at all. Sergio smelled amazing, wearing the same cologne he had on the day Iker had met him.

''Hola Iker,'' Sergio greeted, still looking so damn upset.  
''Hola, why are you looking so-''

''They fucking _lost_ my guitar, I had to check it in and now they can't find it. I can't play anything without that guitar Iker, I can't. I need it,'' Sergio choked out, tears shimmering in his eyes.

''Calm down, they will find it and send it to you. This happens all the time, luggage getting shipped to the wrong airport. It will come back to you, I promise you,''  
Sergio buried his face in his tattooed hands and shook his head furiously. ''You can't know that for sure, this was my grandfather's guitar Iker, he made it himself. From scratch. It's the one thing he left me when he died and my favourite thing in the whole world. My mom will literally kill me if I lost it,''

Iker tugged Sergio against his chest, just because he couldn't bear it to see Sergio this upset. Sergio's forehead rested against his shoulder and his arms came around Iker's waist. Iker stroked his back soothing, relishing the close contact, despite the sadness of their current predicament. ''Hey it's going to be okay, they will find it. You filled out a form for it didn't you? When it didn't come? Giving them your number and all?''

Sergio nodded in his shoulder. ''Good, then they will call you as soon as they found it back, and they will find it. I lost my stuff so many times on flights and so did my teammates. It always comes back to you, if you're patient,''

''Really?'' Sergio's voice sounded tiny but hopeful.  
''Really,''

''But I can't play without it, when do we need to meet your producer friend?''  
''Not for a while Sergio, it's the day after tomorrow and if your guitar is not here by then we will reschedule it okay? That's no problem for him, don't worry about it,''

''But I-''  
''Don't worry about it, okay?''

Sergio pulled his head back and gazed intently into Iker's eyes. ''Bien,'' he eventually agreed.  
''Good, let's go then. Where are your crutches by the way?''

''Home,'' Sergio shrugged.  
''Why didn't you bring them?''

''They're broken remember?''  
''But you're in pain without them,''

Sergio flinched and conveyed Iker stubbornly. ''I'm used to it, stop babying me,''  
Iker sensed that debating this would be useless so he changed the subject. ''Fine, do you want some coffee then?''

''Coffee sounds great,'' Sergio said, looking relieved to be talking about something else too. He limped behind Iker, who felt aggravated by Sergio's pigheaded nature to not accept any help.

Iker ordered an espresso for himself and a latte for Sergio.  
To his amazement, Sergio had given the Barista money for them before he could pay for the drinks. ''Sergio,'' he hissed angrily when the younger man paid with a fifty euro bill. ''What?'' he smirked gleefully, ''this is my tip from last night's show. Not bad right?''

Iker had to respond quickly, to him fifty euros was next to nothing, but to poor people, it was a lot of money. ''Yeah not bad at all,'' he said hastily. ''Mister Casillas,'' the red-haired Barista interrupted. ''Can I please get a picture with you for my son, he's a huge fan of yours, oh and can you please sign this cup?''

Iker felt awfully put on the spot by her, and mildly aggravated to be doing this with Sergio in his presence. But he obliged, knowing that it was his obligation. He didn't want to get a reputation of being an asshole who didn't care for his fans.  
So he took a picture with her and signed the paper cup for her son, reassuring himself that he had probably made her day with the gesture.

He took the cups of coffee and led Sergio to his car. ''That was a nice lady,'' Sergio noted when he sipped his coffee as Iker pushed the trolley with the luggage, seeing how he had two hands to spare.  
''Yes,'' Iker agreed.

''You don't like all the attention do you?'' Sergio asked keen, as Iker pulled him toward his car.

''No, not really. I mean it's my _job_ and all that. Those people pay my paychecks but still. Those camera phones ruin it for me, they make me feel like I'm a monkey in the zoo or something like that you know? Anyone can take my picture at any time that I cross the street.  
When they come to the Bernabeu, thousands of people take my picture constantly. It just makes me feel on edge,'' Iker halted at his Audi and unlocked it quick, loading Sergio's suitcase in the trunk and taking his backpack to the backseat.

Sergio slid onto the passenger seat and stroked the supple leather with his fingers. ''This is a nice car, classy, decent but beautiful,''  
''Thanks, it's the club car. It's okay I guess,''

''How many do you have?'' Sergio wanted to know.  
Iker turned the wheel and drove them out of the garage. ''Only three, I'm not really a car person like Cristiano, I prefer to ride my bike. How was your flight?''

Sergio flushed. ''Okay, I had never flown before. It felt weird, made my ears hurt and I was a little nervous about crashing but I made it out alive,''

Iker chuckled. ''Yes my ears always pop when I fly too. You get used to it but still, it hurts sometimes. But there is something soothing about soaring above the clouds to me, it's peaceful and quiet up there. Of course not when you're sitting close to Marcelo, Cristiano, Casemiro and Pepe. They're the loudest people you'll ever meet,''

Sergio grinned wide. ''I'm from Sevilla, Iker-remember? Everyone is loud there. I am too. The streets are always singing,''  
Iker nodded. ''That's true, I always like being in Seville. It's a nice, vibrant city. A lot of historic buildings and great culture,''

''You sound like a tour guide,'' Sergio snorted dry. He drank the last remains of his coffee, shoved the cup in the cup-holder and stared out the window. ''Madrid is big, I mean I always knew it was but it's different when you see it yourself you know. A picture just doesn't do it justice,''

''Yeah, hey do you need anything? Food or something?'' Iker averted his eyes to the mirror, avoiding a car that didn't give him directions that he was going to merge into his lane. Iker swore under his breath. Usually, he would swear out loud but he didn't want to make a bad figure of himself in front of Sergio.

''I'm good Iker. I had lunch before I boarded and I always eat around ten or eleven at night,''  
''Well I can't cook well, to be honest. But I can order some food later unless you want to cook,''

Sergio scoffed. ''The only thing I can make in my kitchen without burning it are tortillas, I'm a horrible cook. I nearly burned my apartment down a few times,''  
''Well that makes two of us then,''

''What a bunch of pathetic men are we,'' Sergio joked.  
''Right?''

''Iker, I uh-wanted to thank you for doing this. For giving me this opportunity and for believing in me. It means a lot, I hope you know that,'' Sergio mumbled quietly.

''You're very welcome, it was not much trouble at all Sergio. Besides I really think your talent should be heard all over Spain,'' Iker retorted. He drove up his driveway and opened the gate with his remote. ''Well home sweet home, I guess,'' he said as he gestured his hand to his house.

Sergio's eyes widened as he stared at Iker's white Spanish style house with a matching burgundy roof. ''You live here? It's beautiful don't get me wrong, but not as big as I thought it would be,''

''I like to stay as normal as possible,'' Iker shrugged. ''it is big enough, has a few guest bedrooms and two bathrooms, but I didn't want a villa as Cristiano has. I have a pool in the backyard but that was just a boyish childhood dream of mine. I love swimming and it helps me stay sort of in shape.  
I also wanted one of those big round trampolines but Sara would never let me have one, she said that was childish,''

''Oh my god I _love_ those things! I could bounce around for hours on the trampoline at my grandma's house when I was younger, but that was a small one, not suitable for tumbling and all that,'' Sergio chimed, his eyes softened by the memories.

Iker had an idea. ''Hey why don't we go and order one tomorrow? A nice big trampoline? Sara isn't coming back anyway, so it's my house now,''  
Sergio conveyed him with a telling, hopeful glitter in his eyes. ''Really? That would be amazing,''

Iker packed his luggage from the trunk and led Sergio into his house. Sergio whistled soft, clearly impressed. ''So this is how the upper class lives,''  
''I know it's too big and too-''

Sergio's warm hand covered Iker's mouth, making him nearly whine at the sensation of being so close within Sergio's proximity. ''No Iker, you don't have to explain yourself for any of this. You worked hard for this house. Sacrificed so much of yourself. You risk your neck every day. Being a goalkeeper is so dangerous, look at Petr Cech, he nearly died doing his job.  
And I can imagine that it's also quite lonely. You never really belong with the rest of the team, when they score you never get involved, when you let a goal in and lose you'll feel like it's all your fault.  
I don't think I could be bold enough to be a goalie. So I have massive respect for all of them. They are so much _braver_ than most players. So no, don't apologize for creating a nice, cosy house for yourself. It is beautiful and humble, just like you,'' Sergio's thumb traced over Iker's lower lip and he bit his own, sheer need radiating from his gorgeous eyes.  
Just when Iker wanted to do something reckless, Sergio leaned in to peck his forehead lightly, holding onto the sides of Iker's face with his strong, hot hands.

Desire was pooling into Iker's lower abdomen as he debated with himself whether to capture Sergio's lips or not.  
He wanted to, just something inside of him told him that he may be going too fast with that. But no one had ever understood him like this, appreciated what a goalkeeper went through on a daily basis so well. It was so enticing, so wonderful to be understood for once. Still, Iker didn't want to scare Sergio off.  
When their eyes locked, however, Iker's objections fell out the window. He leaned in but just when he could almost taste Sergio's lips, his own were halted by that hand again. ''I can't-'' Sergio choked out hotly.

Iker's heart sank into his stomach. ''Is it Sara? Because I haven't loved her in years,''

''No, not just her. It's just this was a bad idea. Me coming here, being so close to you again. I'm going to a hotel,'' Sergio was blurting words out so rapid now that Iker felt the need to steady him with his arms, forcing him to sit down on his sofa. ''Slow down, what are you babbling about. Talk to me,''

Sergio shook his head furiously. ''I can't,''  
''Yes you can,''

''It's- _complicated_ Iker,''  
''It always is,''

Sergio sighed defeated, realizing Iker wasn't going to budge. ''There are things about me that you don't know, that you don't _want_ to know. Once you do you'll no longer want me,''  
Iker wrapped his arm around Sergio's shoulder and hauled him in closer. ''Are you a serial killer?''

Sergio chuckled, surprised. ''No, of course not,''

''Then there's nothing you can say to me that could keep me from wanting you. Christ Sergio, ever since I met you, you've been stuck in my head. I think about you all the time, which isn't normal for me. I know it doesn't make any rational sense, I mean we barely know each other.  
But the one thing I do know is that I do want you, no matter what you did in your past. I'm no saint either, despite my 'el Santo' status. Believe me,'' Iker ensured him.

His thumb was tracing circles over Sergio's muscled shoulder blades. He had thought he had made a compelling case for himself, but to his disappointment, Sergio kept on shaking his head. ''Trust me Iker, when you hear what it is you won't want me anymore,''

''Why don't you let me be the judge of that? I'm the only one who gets to decide what I do or do not want,''

Sergio was shaking his head again, a tear rolling down his porcelain cheek. ''I can't, not yet. I couldn't bear it to not see you looking at me like this ever again. With so much adoration. I've _never_ been wanted like this, by anyone. I can't throw it away Iker. I will tell you what it is, eventually. But I can't do it right now, please don't ask me to...''

Iker cut him off with a kiss to his soft cheek. ''Hey it's okay, you don't ever have to tell me if you don't want to,''  
Sergio sighed, deeper and more detached this time. ''I only _wish_ that was true,''

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC........_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what in the world is Sergio hiding? Any ideas? Poor Iker, he's just dying with desire for Sergio, he can barely contain himself. It's going to be a long night for him. He probably won't be able to stay away from Sergio for long. He's definitely going to do something reckless soon. I'm looking forward to it. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Comments keep me going. Thanks for reading this! <333


	6. Bad side of the moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio tries to deal with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm very sorry for staying away for so long you guys. I really am. I just had zero inspiration to write, I've been sick for a while and been dealing with my depressions. So it's been a rough couple of weeks. But I'm better now and back with a new chapter ( finally ). This is Sergio's side of the story. 
> 
> I hope you like it, please let me know if you do.

_Sergio_.

 

 

 

Sergio knew that he was being far too distant with Iker. Held back. Withdrawn inside of his own mind. His leg was aching again. It always hurt but the pain usually fluctuated, some days he barely felt it, others it was simply unbearable to live with. He managed to resist the urge to complain or wince about it in front of Iker, a man who he really wanted to impress.  
A man he hadn't been able to stop thinking about ever since they'd met.  
Sergio thought he had been in love before, but now that he knew Iker, he could tell that none of his earlier affairs had ever felt like this. He liked Iker so much it made his chest ache and flutter in all the right ways.

He knew he had been far too quiet for most of the evening. Iker had given him a tour of the house, carried his luggage up the stairs for him and brought it to the ( huge! ) guest bedroom and had spent the rest of the night aimlessly trying to make conversation.

Unfortunately for Iker, Sergio was a little bit trapped inside himself. Losing his precious guitar had distraught him. He frantically kept checking his phone for updates from the airline, but alas, no news came.  
His grandfather had meant the world to him and losing him had been the hardest obstacle Sergio ever had to overcome, even harder than being in constant pain due to his damn leg.  
When his grandpa died, he had succumbed to a deep, overwhelming depression that had lasted for years and had nearly devoured him whole. He had done things during that time that _still_ haunted him, that he could still see developing right in front of his eyes.

Rene had been the one who had saved him, his older brother. Who had been the only one who detected just how _miserable_ Sergio was feeling, despite the happy mask he put on every morning. Rene was the one who brought him to the hospital after... _that_ night.  
Sergio had always looked up to his brother, even as a little boy.  
He shamelessly idolized Rene, for his determination, his rugged strength and how he could turn every great thought in his head into a reality. He was the successful one of the family, the one with a steady job and the stubbornness to achieve everything he set his mind to. He was all Sergio knew he could never be. And yet he was never jealous of Rene for being so amazing, he felt pride, not envy. He inspired him to never stop dreaming of better things.

Together they took care of Mirian, their baby sister. They were fiercely protective of her and when she brought a boy home he had to face both of them and endure a series of harsh questions before they gave them their blessing. Not that Mirian cared for that, she was crazy stubborn like her brothers, but she allowed it anyway. Sergio knew that, though she would never admit it, deep down she loved them for caring so much. Even when they were overbearing.

Rene had always been the one who had struggled the most with growing up in poverty out of the three of them.  
Sergio never batted an eye when he had to wear Rene's hand-me-down's to school, nor did Mirian when she put on one of Sergio's red backpacks to class.  
She was a bit of a tomboy so she was over the moon when Sergio handed her his Jurassic Park lunchbox ( that had been Rene's ) and proudly told all her friends about how cool her brothers were and how she was never afraid when she watched the movies.  
Not even when the T-Rex showed up. Sergio knew that statement was all talk ( a family trait she got from her brothers ) because whenever they watched the movie with the three of them she would crawl on Rene's lap to hide her face in his shirt when ''Rexy'' as she called her, appeared.

When Mirian wanted to play with someone or have a good laugh, she would go to Sergio, they pretty much did everything together. But whenever she was afraid, fell down and scraped her knee and wanted comfort, she called out for Rene.  
Sergio would do the same when he was little, Rene was four years older than he was and he and Mirian only had one and a half years between them, so both of them needed their big brother-occasionally. Although they would _never_ admit it to him, he would never stop teasing them with it.

In Camas everyone was quite poor so all the kids wore rugged ass clothing to school. No one got bullied for it. It was just the way it was.  
The economy in the south of Spain was just bad, no point in making a big fuss over it.

But Rene always wanted more and it was no shock to anyone when he decided to go to college and get his degree in economics.  
Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find a job in his area of expertise so he got a job in a restaurant and worked himself up from the dishwasher to the manager. He currently co-owned the restaurant with his friend Manuel and was actually making good money. Everything he earned he sent over to their parents, Sergio and Mirian. A good thing too, because their father had been unemployed for a few years now.  
Mirian was still going to college, she was studying to be a veterinarian. Rene had paid for her tuition fees obviously, against her endless objections. She worked as a waiter in his restaurant on the side of her studies to get some extra cash.

As a child, Sergio constantly wanted to be something else when he would grow up. His first dream job had been a Matador, just like every other boy in Seville. Bullfighting may be unorthodox and judged but Sergio had loved it ever since he was a boy. He thought it was like a work of living art, in a way.  
But he also loved football, and singing Flamenco was in his blood due to his mother's side of the family, who were gipsies. So his ideal career consisted of doing a bit of bullfighting on the side, making albums with Flamenco music and playing professional football.

Mirian had loved going to the Plaza del Toros as a girl but later grew opposed by the sport.  
Probably due to her tremendous love for animals. Plus it was becoming a big taboo in Spain. Much to Sergio's dismay. He had befriended a few of the Toreros years ago and enjoyed hanging out with them, learning the sport from the artists.  
In Andalusia, bullfighting was a massive part of their history and embroidered deep into the culture of everyone who lived there. In the North of Spain animal activists had made sure it was banned from certain cities and areas but luckily in the south, the tradition still endured. Although Sergio feared that its days were numbered.

Sergio's phone buzzed. He blinked and tore his gaze off Iker's TV screen, that was playing a match between Real Betis and Seville. Sergio was obviously supporting Seville. Rene's name popped up on the screen of his old Nokia 3. ''Oh it's my brother, I'll take this in the kitchen,'' Sergio mumbled evasively.

''Okay,'' Iker retorted, eyes completely unreadable.

Sergio slumped down in the cosy kitchen chair ( one that definitely did not come from Ikea, like most of his furniture, did ), and picked up the call. ''Hola Nene,'' Sergio chimed, using his childhood nickname for Rene.  
He had trouble pronouncing the R when he was little so he called Rene 'Nene' ever since. Eventually, he learned how to say it but the nickname stuck. Mirian had become Mia, because it was just easier and shorter. Sergio liked short names.

''Hola! How is it going over there?'' Rene asked. Sergio could tell by the deafening background sound that Rene was standing in the kitchen of his restaurant, taking a break. He called Sergio every night when he took a little time for himself, just to check in. It was a tradition Sergio valued more than he could ever say out loud.  
He adored his parents but he would have been completely miserable if he had been an only child.  
Having siblings was a gift. Looking at them, seeing how similar they all were was like looking in a mirror. It helped Sergio learn more about himself. They were three sides of a triangle.  
Sergio also loved being a middle child, knowing that he had the comfort of an older brother, who kept him safe and sound, and that he was also that for their baby sister. Rene and Mirian could fight from time to time because they were so much alike that they bugged the crap out of each other, and Sergio was always their designated peacekeeper. He didn't like arguments or bickering. He was more a lover than a fighter.

''It's okay, I guess,'' Sergio said, shrugging.  
''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,''  
''What's _wrong_ Sese? Tell me,'' Rene insisted brisk. Sergio knew he was a horrible liar and Rene always saw right through his bullshit. ''Did you make a move on him? Did you have sex and came too soon?''

Sergio cringed. Talking to Rene about sex was never something he liked to do. ''Ew Rene! No, nothing even happened yet,''  
''Then what's the matter? You sound like you're about to fucking cry again,''

Sergio felt tears pricking insistent behind his eyes. ''I'm not,''  
''Yes you are, you big crybaby,''

Sergio sighed loud, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. ''I lost gramps' guitar,''  
''Excuse me?'' The warmth in Rene's voice had disappeared like the sun that crept behind a cloud.

''The airline lost it, they said it was sent to another airport probably. But when they find it they'll call me and I can pick it up,''  
''Goddamn it Cono! I should have known this would happen to you. It's always one disaster after another,''

Sergio knew Rene didn't mean it that harshly. He wasn't lying either. Sergio was a human disaster for most of the time.  
He broke or lost literally everything he saw, he would trip over his own feet and could be like a bull in a China shop when he was left unsupervised. According to their mother, he was the biggest klutz in the world. He never saw a point in denying that, seeing how he always proved them right, like at this exact moment.

''I'm sorry, but you know how much that guitar means to me,''

''Si, you're _always_ sorry. But this-I'm trying really hard not to scream at you right now,'' Rene grumbled. Sergio basically heard him clenching his jaw in fury. He knew Rene's face would be a shade darker right now and that he would be shaking with anger.  
Screaming and ranting were normal in their family, they did everything super intensely. They loved without limits but also felt anger more livid than most people would. In Seville, people were also just generally loud. Usually, it blew over in about two seconds but Sergio knew that if he didn't get the guitar back that his entire family would never forgive him for it.  
Especially not his mom, the guitar had belonged to her father. She had been really reluctant when her father promised it to Sergio, arguing that he would probably lose it or break it, that it was much safer to give it to her.  
But his grandfather had debated that Sergio was a natural singer and that the blood of his people ran through his veins. That his voice needed to be heard in combination with that guitar. Therefore his mother was eventually silenced and Sergio acquired the guitar when his grandpa died.

''I'm angry at me too, but it will come back. I know it,'' Sergio said meekly.  
''It better,'' Rene snorted petulantly. ''So how is it going with Iker?''

''It's-good-I think. I don't know. The guitar is so stuck in my head that I can't focus on anything else. We haven't really talked much, it's been a bit awkward,''

Rene chuckled affectionately. ''This is classic Sergio. You spent days looking forward to going, yapping my ears off about this guy, bragging about all the things you'll do to him when you see him and when you do you chicken out. I can't believe you, just get your ass back to him and go for it. He likes you right?''

Sergio pondered on that for a moment. Did Iker like him? It seemed like he did. He had even offered to buy them a trampoline. And he looked at Sergio like he was the sun. Yes, Iker did like him, otherwise, he wouldn't behave the way he had and hadn't invited him here.  
He had said that he wanted Sergio, no matter what he had done in the past. That he couldn't get him out of his head and that he wouldn't discard Sergio, despite his history.  
So yes, Iker was a little crazy over him. Just like Sergio was unable to get Iker out of his mind. It had taken all of his restraint not to kiss Iker when they were standing in his hallway and he told Iker that he didn't have to be ashamed of his money. God, he had been so close that he could almost _taste_ Iker, and he wanted to unleash the days of waiting and anticipation on Iker. But he couldn't.  
He was too afraid. He had always been, ever since that unfortunate day. The day that changed his life for good. Sergio had a big mouth and a hard exterior but deep down, he was a massive coward.

''Yes he likes me,''  
''Then go for it! You're fucking crazy about him. What are you so afraid of?'' Rene inquired.

''Nene, I'm a part-time Flamenco singer with a bad leg, a crappy past, 240 euros in his savings account and a lifetime array of bad decisions. Who the hell would want to be with me if they knew about all that?'' Sergio snapped.

''If he really likes you, he won't care about all that. He will like you for you,''  
''Dude, he's fucking _Iker_ _Casillas_. He can get anyone he wants! Have you seen him? He's beautiful,''

''Yes he can get anyone he wants but sounds to me that right now he only wants you. Why else would he jump through all these hoops to get you back to him? To help you create a real career out of your music? Wake up, dummy. He's in love with you. And he doesn't care that you don't have the money he owns. So stop being that scared little boy and get back out there!'' Rene ordered. Knowing that Sergio sometimes just needed a firm hand. Someone to tell him to stop being stupid and pull his head out of his own ass.

''Okay, okay, I'm going. How is work? Busy night?''  
''Stop stalling,''

''I'm just curious,''

''No you're not. But yes it's a busy night and I need to come off my break now. I have to put in some orders. Oh, by the way, you don't have 240 euros in your savings account. I wired you 200 for your plane ticket last night,''

''Rene! You know I hate it when you do that! I don't need your money! If all goes well I'm gonna be making my own money soon,'' Sergio complained. ''I'm gonna put that money back to your account right now,''

''No you're not. Consider it an early birthday gift,''  
''It's not my birthday for another five months you idiot,''

Rene grumbled annoyed. ''Regardless, if you wire it back, I'll just send it to you again. You may be pigheaded but don't forget who you inherited that from. I'm even worse. If you refund that money I'm gonna kick your ass from here to Sunday when you get back do you understand me?''

''Fine,''  
''Good, have a good night and kiss that goalie of yours will you?''

Sergio flushed. ''Maybe I will, thanks Rene, for everything,''  
''You're welcome,''

''Tell Mia I said hello okay? I'll call her tomorrow,''  
''Will do, hasta luego mano,''

''Adios Nene,'' Sergio ended the call and sighed loudly. He suddenly felt dead tired from the flight and all the excitement of the day. His leg was flaring up again, a burst of pain shooting through his tendons, making him groan.  
Damn that fucking leg. Sergio sometimes wished that the doctors had cut it off instead of letting him walk around like this.

Iker suddenly peeked his head around the corner and gazed at him. ''You okay?''  
''Fine, that was Rene. My older brother,''

''You also have a sister right?'' Iker asked, when he sat down at the table beside Sergio, folding his arms together.  
''Yes, we have one younger sister, Miran. I'm the middle child,''

''Must be nice to have a sister, I always wanted one, but I only have Raul- and Guti, sort of,''  
''Yeah, she's great. Really sweet, caring and loyal. She's studying to be a veterinarian,'' Sergio smiled, beaming with pride.

''Ah I contemplated that profession for a while too, when I was a boy. I've always loved animals and didn't know what to do with my life. I wanted to be something else every day, a firefighter, a dolphin trainer, a teacher, a businessman, I just never knew. Until I joined the football team,'' Iker told him.

''Well you were born for that,''  
''As you are born to sing,'' Iker retorted. ''Are you okay? You've been a bit silent all night?''

Sergio pursed his lips together reluctantly. His hand travelled to Iker's forearm before he could help himself. ''I'm okay, it's just been an eventful day you know. Flying for the first time, losing my guitar. I'm just not feeling like myself today, and the loss of my instrument is bringing back a lot of memories of my grandfather. It makes me miss him a lot. And my leg is killing me,''

Iker placed his hand on top of Sergio's and stroked it lightly. Sergio felt his heart flutter erratically in his chest. Their eyes met and he felt light-headed. ''Can I do anything about it? To help?''

Oh, Sergio could think of a thousand things that he wanted Iker to do to him that would make it feel better.  
But most of all he wanted Iker in his arms once again. Even more, than he wanted to kiss him, or have him in his bed. Right now he wanted Iker's protective arms around his weary, overly emotional soul.  
He swallowed thick and slowly licked his lower lip.  
He wasn't trying to seduce Iker on purpose but he got a feeling from the wanton, nearly hungry look in Iker's eyes that he was doing so anyway.  
The feeling of Iker's soft fingers tracing gently over his skin gave him goosebumps and he felt something tighten in his chest. It was too much, and it had been too long since he last saw Iker.  
He had been roaming around in Sergio's mind nonstop ever since their first meeting. At night he hadn't been able to sleep in his crappy Ikea bed ever since Iker had left it. It was too empty, too cold, well not literally because it was always hot in his stuffy apartment but still. Cold inside of his heart.

When he'd been a boy, he had always been jealous of people living on a big ranch in the countryside of Seville. He had dreamed of owning a farm his whole life, a place where he could have horses, maybe even breed thoroughbred Andalusians. They were his absolute favourites.  
But alas for him he grew up in a shitty, stuffy apartment building, where no one had any air-conditioning, where everything was constantly broken and they had to sleep in a two-bedroom place with the five of them.  
Rene, Sergio and Miran shared a small room ( he and Rene in a bunk bed and Mirian in a single ) until Rene got his own place and moved out.  
The neighbourhood was pretty rough and people living in the centre of Seville avoided Camas like the plague. If Sergio would ever make it as a singer, the first thing he would do with his money would be buying his parents another house, a better one, a condo for Mirian and a ranch for himself. With horses in the meadows obviously, maybe even a few bulls.

He tore his thoughts back to the present and met Iker's hazel coloured eyes. Just when he was about to lean in and toss his fears to the side, the sound of the doorbell broke the spell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger again. Who could be on the other side of that door? Hmm. I have an idea. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, I tried to keep Sergio as authentic as I could. That includes him loving bullfighting. That's just who he is. No matter how wrong it might be.  
> Also his love for horses had to be a part of this right? And I tried to make his relationship with Mirian and Rene as accurate as possible. But I don't know if Mirian has a job, so I just made her a vet. They are a bit younger in my story and the age differences might not be correct. It may be strange that Sergio calls Rene 'Nene' seeing how Iker called him that, but I feel that it works. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! <333


	7. The fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker deals with his nightly intruder and later he and Sergio share a profound moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for staying away for so long you guys. Inspiration for this had been hard to come by. I've not been feeling well, I hurt my back and I'm still dealing with my depression. 
> 
> Notes are loved. ❤️

_Iker._

 

 

 

Iker was literally going to kill whoever was behind that bloody door. He'd been _so_ close, so close to having Sergio's lips plastered to his own again, oh how he was craving for that. He mumbled something incoherent to Sergio and reluctantly stood up. Already preparing a thundering speech for Guti, who was the most likely to barge in on them like that, he stumbled to the hallway and opened it.  
Revealing not Guti as he had expected but a shaken up Marcelo.  
For a moment Iker was so stunned he couldn't utter anything specific, no words of comfort came to him. He had never seen Marcelo like this, tears shining in his big brown eyes, misery displayed all over his usually cheerful face.

It was a haunting image, seeing his sunshine so upset. ''Oh Jesus, what the hell happened to you,'' he said when he had found his voice again.

Marcelo shook his head. His lower lip was trembling and a tear dangled down his unshaven cheek. Iker only now noticed that it was pouring rain outside and that Marcelo was soaking wet. ''Get in here before you catch pneumonia,'' he extended his hand and tugged Marcelo into his house.

Sergio was still sitting on the couch and looked a bit shocked to see Marcelo stumble inside, looking like a train wreck. Marcelo hadn't even noticed Sergio's presence yet, he stood there in the middle of the living room, sobbing his heart out. Iker wrapped him in his arms and held onto him.  
Over his shoulder, he tried to mumble a form of apology or explanation to Sergio but was failing miserably. Sergio didn't seem to comprehend what was going on.

Iker was still pretty clueless to what was wrong with his co-captain too. ''Come sit,'' Iker ordered, as he removed Marcelo's wet jacket and hang it over a kitchen chair to dry. ''I'm gonna get you some dry sweats all right?'' he announced, rather loud for he wasn't sure if anything he said was registering in Marcelo's chaotic mind. You never knew what he was thinking.  
Marcelo nodded through his ongoing tears. Iker led him to the sofa and sat him down beside Sergio.  
The Brazilian only now noticed him and frowned confused. ''Who-''

''This is my _friend_ , Sergio. He flew in from Seville. He's a Flamenco singer,''  
Understanding spread over Marcelo's face. ''Oh yeah, this is the guy whose songs you've been constantly listening too, isn't it?''

Iker's jaw nearly faltered. ''How the hell do you know about-'' he grumbled aggravated, as he felt a furious blush spread over his cheeks. He felt Sergio's eyes burning into his side but he couldn't bring himself to look at him. ''Oh right I forgot I vaguely told Pepe about that and of course he told you,''

''Of course, he did, hola I'm Marcelo, good to meet you,'' Marcelo mumbled as he offered Sergio his hand. Sergio shook it and smiled shyly, he was clearly in awe of meeting another one of his idols. ''I'm Sergio Ramos,''  
''I don't usually look like crap or cry my eyes out in front of strangers by the way,'' Marcelo said, a hint of a grin darting on his lips. ''I figured, we as fans always see you smiling so,''  
''Oh you're a Real fan?'' Marcelo inquired, as he wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve. ''Hell yeah, and I have to say: you're one of the best backs I've ever seen,''

Now it was Marcelo's turn to profoundly blush. ''Nah, Roberto Carlos was the _absolute_ best. I'm okay,''  
''Yeah he was amazing, but you are definitely his equal, if not better,''  
Marcelo astutely waved that argument away. ''No, I wish I was but I'm not,''

''I'm gonna get your sweats okay, I'll be back in a sec,'' Iker interrupted.  
He wrapped an arm around Marcelo's shoulders and pecked his cheek. ''Okay, I think I can manage being alone with Sergio for two minutes,'' he joked. Well at least he was mildly joking around again, that was always a good sign. Iker had known Marcelo for nearly nine years but he could count the number of times where he'd seen Marcelo upset and in tears like he was tonight on one hand.  
He was such a jolly little fellow, not one of the guys in his squad that he usually ever worried over. In a way, it always continued to surprise Iker that Marcelo experienced negativity too, like every other person on the planet. It didn't suit him at all. Marcelo was a thousand times more beautiful when he was happy and carefree.

He stumbled up the stairs, hearing Marcelo and Sergio debate further on who the best back was and rummaged through his closet. He found a black Adidas tracksuit that he hadn't worn in a while, collected a soft fluffy towel from his bathroom and went back downstairs. He contemplated calling Pepe for some backup but decided against it, leaving that choice up to Marcelo. He hated it when people made those kind of choices for him. He could be surprisingly stubborn.

When he appeared in the living room, Marcelo was arguing that he was a shitty defender who only knew how to attack. ''All right, here you go. Go change yourself out of your wet clothes,'' Iker shoved the fabric into Marcelo's stone cold hands. ''Yes _mom_ ,'' Marcelo said sheepishly, but he was grinning mildly. He snuck upstairs, leaving Sergio and Iker alone again.

''I'm sorry about all this-'' Iker offered but Sergio raised his hand dismissively and shook his gorgeous head. ''No don't be crazy. He's your friend, of course, you can't just turn him away when he's upset, I get that,''

''He's not just my friend, he's like the baby brother I never wanted but now can't live without. He's _impossible_ and annoying but he's also the light in my life. And yes he has the worst timing in the history of time, but that's always been typically Marcelo. He drives me up the walls one second only to warm my heart the next. Basically, if you know him it's impossible not to love him,'' Iker felt a fond smile spread over his face.  
''I get it, it's okay, really,''

''Well his timing still fucking sucks, I had much nicer plans in store before he came barging in here,'' Iker complained, hating how selfish he was sounding. ''Me too,'' Sergio admitted, leaning and to place a small kiss to Iker's cheek. ''But we'll have plenty of time for that later, right now he needs you. I'm going to go to my room and call my sister for a bit okay? Give you two your privacy,''

Iker felt so overwhelmed with love for Sergio's tentativeness that he couldn't resist risking another kiss. Only this time Sergio angled toward him just in time for Iker to capture his lips instead of his cheek. That sly little devil. Sergio had known exactly what he was doing, Iker was sure of it.  
He needed to feel this as much as Iker did. A door opened down the hall, and before Iker could return or deepen the kiss, Sergio had already released him, smiling content at him. Iker swore under his breath, still feeling the moist sweetness of Sergio's soft, pliant lips on his own.  
He needed more now, he had waited fucking forever. ''Told you? He has the _worst_ timing,'' Iker groaned, gesturing his head to Marcelo.  
Sergio retorted with a devilish smirk, ''Stop sulking, it doesn't look good on you. Go be his friend. I'll come to find you later,''

''Promise?'' Iker heard himself beg, sounding like a petulant child. Like Enzo when you denied him a snack.  
''Hell yes,'' Sergio pecked Iker's forehead and rose to his feet. He passed Marcelo on his way up and said something to him but Iker was too far away to hear what it was. Now his curiosity was peaked though. He wanted to know what they were talking about.

Marcelo sank down in the sofa cushions besides Iker and exhaled deep. He looked a hundred years older than he actually was. The grimness had returned to his face, all happiness evaporated like a cloud masquerading the warmth of the sun. ''What the hell is going on with you?'' Iker couldn't hide the accusative tone.  
''I'm sorry to barge in like this, I hadn't done that if I'd known you had company. I just-needed to talk to someone I trust,''  
''So why not go to Pepe?''

Marcelo conveyed him with a sad glance. ''He wouldn't understand this. You would. I'm sorry I pissed you off by coming here tonight. I can go if you want. I can tell you don't want me around right now,''

Iker felt a mean monster made of guilt eating away at his intestines. ''No, that's not it. It's just-your timing- _again_ ,''  
''I'll bet, you're really crazy over that Sergio aren't you?''

Iker sighed, annoyed with himself that he apparently displayed his feelings for Sergio so openly. ''Was it that obvious?''  
''Only to people who have eyes,'' Marcelo laughed. ''No seriously, I'm glad for you, he seems like a good guy and you were never really into Sara anyway. So this is good-right?''  
''I guess, I'm just apprehensive about relationships, as you know,''  
''Hmm I do know. Can I have a drink?'' Marcelo suddenly asked. Fuck, Iker was a rude host. Marcelo obviously knew his way to Iker's fridge but he should have offered something. ''Sure, what do you want?''

''Do you have wine? Or Baileys?''  
''Marce, you really shouldn't drink on a weekday,''  
''Hey shut up, you're not my real Mom! Just because I called you Mom, but that doesn't mean that you can tell me what I can or cannot drink,''  
''Fair enough, I do have Baileys actually,''

''Can I have a glass please? With three ice-cubes?''  
''Of course your royal Brazilian highness,'' Iker snorted. He tickled Marcelo's sensitive side, briefly making him giggle and went to get his drink. He poured himself a full glass of Baileys too. He could use some liquid courage for the rest of his night with Sergio.

''So what's up?'' he asked as he handed Marcelo his glass.  
''I messed something up, like real bad,'' Marcelo mumbled, vaguely.

''Can you be more specific about that?''  
Marcelo's phone chimed, and he reluctantly fished it from his pocket and read the message. He cringed and threw the phone on the coffee table with a loud bang. He folded his arms in front of his eyes and started crying again. Iker held onto him tight and let him sob until he had calmed himself. Which lasted long, much longer than he had expected it to.

When he had finally regained his composure Marcelo finally started speaking. ''I fucked it up,''  
''What?''

''My marriage,''

Oh, now this was a shock to Iker. He knew Marcelo and Clarice had their problems, just like every other couple but he had never anticipated that they might actually split up. ''What happened?''

''I cheated on her,'' Marcelo admitted, voice coarse and thick from his tears.  
Well, now Iker understood why Marcelo couldn't go to Pepe with this conundrum. Pepe was really judgmental about people who cheated. ''Ah shit,''  
''Yeah, but that actually wasn't even the worst thing,''

Iker was afraid to ask further. ''What was the worst thing?''  
''That I didn't regret it, not really,''

''Oh, why not?'' Iker persisted. He knew he had to drill it out of Marcelo like this. He couldn't do it any other way. Marcelo could be surprisingly cagey when it came to personal feelings and dragging things out of him was the only way that worked. 

Marcelo crinkled his nose and took a deep breath. ''Because I fell in love, and I haven't been in love with her for a long time. What I'm feeling now is something I've never experienced before-never. It's so intense. Real you know, like being apart is creating agonizing pain in my chest.  
I should feel guilty and like a horrible human being for cheating on my best friend but I don't. And that's what bugging me.  
I mean I love Clarice with all my heart, she's the mother of my son, I've known her my entire life. But I don't feel anything other than friendship for her anymore. I just-I can't be with her anymore. Not as her husband,''

Iker understood that. It's how he felt with Sara. ''I'm sorry, did you tell her yet?''  
''Yeah, a few days ago. She wasn't as angry as I thought she would be. It looks like we will be able to split up on good terms and all that,''

''Then why are you so distraught?''  
''I had a fight with my new partner tonight, a bad one. I may have fucked that up before it even really got started. I'm such an idiot! Everything I touch I hurt, he's better off without me,''

''Wait- _he?''_  Iker gasped. ''It's a he?''  
Marcelo swore something in Portuguese that Iker recognized from Cris when he was real pissed off. ''Fuck, yes it's a man,''  
''Do I know him?''

''Does it matter?''  
''Maybe, maybe not,'' Iker said cryptically.

Marcelo rolled his eyes impatiently at him. ''Fine it's Luka okay, I'm in love with Luka,''  
''Our Luka-Luka Modric?''

''Do you know another Luka?'' Marcelo snapped brusquely.  
''No, I just...wow I never saw that coming,''

Marcelo took a huge sip of Baileys and nearly choked in it. ''Yeah you and me both,''  
''How did that even happen?''

''That's a long story, and honestly, I never imagined myself with a man, let alone with someone like Luka. He's amazing and beautiful don't get me wrong, but we're so different, and it's already causing problems,''

''Like what?''

Marcelo furiously wiped an insistent tear from his cheek and swallowed hard. ''He thinks I'm still in love with Clarice, deep down. Because he saw me kiss her goodbye when she moved out today.  
On the lips, but that's just a habit for us you know, like I kiss Enzo on the lips too. It doesn't make me feel anything. It was just a _tiny_ peck, like it lasted half a second.  
But Luka just lost it. He freaked out. We got into a huge fight and now he says he's doubting our entire relationship, and then he kicked me out of my own house. Afterward, I came here. I don't know how to fix this or why he reacted so crazy, but I can't imagine going back to my life where Luka isn't there waiting for me to come home,''

Iker tried to keep his patience but felt it slipping away with each passing second. ''You seriously don't understand _why_ Luka was angry with you?''  
Marcelo shook his head sheepishly.

It took all of Iker's restraint not to grab Marcelo and shake him out of his haziness. ''He was fucking jealous you dummy! He's deeply in love with you and on the day he can finally have a real relationship with you, he sees you kiss your ex on the lips? How would you feel if he did that in front of you with Vanja? I know they've been divorced for years but still, try to imagine what that would feel like to him? You shouldn't have done that, not even if it meant nothing,''

''How can he even think that she's a threat to him? I told him a thousand times that he's the one I love, that I haven't been in love with her for ages,''  
''Because you kissed her on the lips! In front of him. _Think_ Marce, think! Jesus man, I love you but sometimes you have the brain capacity of a shrimp,''

Just when Iker regretted the harshness of his words, Marcelo started smirking. ''Now that is exactly why I came to you, because you can channel Pepe so well and give advice he would give too. But I couldn't deal with Pepe's judgement about my affair so I came here. But you're probably right. I won't kiss her on the lips anymore, but _how_ do I fix this with Lukita?''

Iker shrugged. ''Well I'm hardly the relationship expert as you know, but I would suggest that a nice big apology would be step one. Assure him that he's the only one for you. Show him, don't tell him how much you love him. When it comes to you actions speak louder than words. If you grovel a bit and prove to him how crazy you are about him, I'm sure this will resolve itself,''

Marcelo gave him a hopeful glance. ''Really? You think so?''  
''Yes I do. One little mistake won't cost you a relationship Marce, it doesn't work like that. Besides, he'll forgive you. No one can stay mad at you,''

''I hope you're right, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I've never been this happy in my entire life. He makes me feel-even more alive,''  
''Did he just send you a text?'' Iker asked, regarding to Marcelo's latest outburst.

''Yes, he said I couldn't come home tonight. He wasn't ready to forgive me yet,'' Marcelo walked to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of Baileys from the fridge and refilled both their glasses. ''So I guess we can take another drink,''

Iker wanted to protest but took the drink regardless, knowing that he could have Sergio in his bed in a bit. The thought made him lightheaded with anticipation, or maybe it was just the alcohol. They drank another glass in a comfortable silence and then Marcelo started to yawn. ''How many drinks have you had tonight?'' Iker wanted to know.

''A few in the bar and now two here,'' Marcelo replied, acting innocent but Iker knew he was drunk.  
''You can't drive home when you're drunk like this,''

''I didn't come here in my car silly, I took a taxi! I can take a taxi home,''  
''No you can't because Luka doesn't want to see you tonight-remember? You're staying in my guest bedroom and there's no debating that,''  
''Iker! Stop patronizing me, I'm not a fucking child,''  
''Well then don't act like one! Now get your rotund Brazilian ass into the bedroom and go to sleep! And bring a few water bottles from the fridge, you'll need them in the morning,'' Iker ordered stern.

''You calling me fat?''  
''Only _mildly_ chubby, you sometimes look like a mocha colored cherub,'' Iker teased, nudging Marcelo's side playful. He pecked him on his cheek and held him tight to his chest. ''But I still love you, little angel,'' he couldn't resist to say.

''Love you too Ikercio,'' Marcelo cooed back at him, his big brown eyes beaming happily now. He looked just like Enzo when he smiled like that. ''Come on, let's get you upstairs, your spare toothbrush is in the guest bathroom, in the second drawer,''

Marcelo had stayed over at Iker's house so many times that he had a few toiletries in the cabinets. Especially after partying too hard and not wanting to go home to disturb Clarice, Marcelo tended to crash at Iker's place-unanounced obviously-so when he woke up he would find Marcelo at his kitchen table, sipping on his cola cao and munching on all of his croissants.  
Iker got so sick of not having anything to eat after a while that he just brought in extra groceries just in case Marcelo decided to stay the night without warning. His fridge and kitchen cabinets were always properly stocked. If you had Marcelo around you needed extra supplies otherwise you would starve to death, because man that little guy could eat like a Hobbit.  
How he stayed in relatively good shape was only due to Real Madrid's harsh training schedule. If it wasn't for that Iker was sure Marcelo would be really overweight. As would Iker himself, now that he thought about it. He hated working out and he loved everything sugary.

He turned off the light in the living room and followed Marcelo up the stairs. He checked his watch and noticed that it already passed midnight. He wondered if Sergio was still awake, he hoped he was. He only now realized that he forgot to make or order dinner. Sergio must be starving right now. Iker however, wasn't at all hungry, not for food at least. He wanted Sergio. Wanted to drown himself in the strong, tattooed arms. Marcelo stumbled on the stairs and Iker was out of his musing just in time to grab onto him for support. ''Jesus, watch what you're doing airhead!''

Marcelo smirked wide. ''Wow you're real grumpy when you don't get laid aren't you?''  
''We aren't-''

''Yes you are, I saw the way he was looking at you, and the way you are pining after him. You _want_ him, I can't blame you with a guy who looks like that to be honest. But I'm not stupid, despite of what you may think of my intelligence,''  
Iker stroked a hand through Marcelo's curls. ''I know you're not stupid. You just-you can't tell anyone about this, not yet,''

Marcelo grinned content. ''I love how you're not even bothering to deny it,''  
''Marce...''  
''Relax man, I'll keep your secret. Kept a pretty big one myself recently too, so I can take one more. I'm happy for you, like I said before: he seems really great,''  
''He is,''

''Then why do you look so scared?''  
''Because I am scared, I've never done this before,''  
''Done what?''  
''Be with someone I feel so strongly about. I can't even _think_ rationally anymore when I'm around him. I never experienced anything like that and I'm fucking terrified of messing it up before it even starts,''

Marcelo snorted soft. ''Join the club,''  
''Yeah I guess you know what this is like,''  
''I do, and my word of advice to you, take it or leave it: if Sara comes back, don't kiss her on the lips,'' Marcelo cackled humorless.  
''I'll try to remember that,''  
''Please do,''

They arrived at the guest bedroom at the end of the hall. Iker hugged Marcelo tight, knowing that he was in no condition to be brushing his teeth right now. ''Night night Marce,'' he mumbled, pecking his hair light.  
''Goodnight Ikercio, and thanks for everything,''  
''You're welcome, you can repay me by not eating all of my food in the morning,''  
''I'll try not too,''

Iker rolled his eyes at his friend and watched him stumble into the bedroom and flunk himself onto the bed. He was asleep in seconds. Iker placed the extra bottles of water on the nightstand and covered Marcelo with an extra duvet from this cabinet. He stroked his coarse curls one last time before he closed the door behind him.

A moment later he found himself standing a door to the left. He knocked on the wood and Sergio yelled at him to come in. He was laying on the covers of the bed, legs crossed, his phone in his hand. He placed it on the nightstand when he saw Iker. ''Hey, is everything all right?''

Iker swallowed at the sight of him. ''Yeah, he's asleep now. In the bedroom next to yours. He was too drunk to go home,''  
''Good,'' Sergio said curt. He patted on his blanket, compelling Iker to come to sit with him. He didn't need to be told twice. Iker sank into the mattress and blurted out. ''I totally forgot to offer you dinner tonight,''

''Oh that's okay, I'm not really hungry. I ate a sandwich and a granola bar I packed in my bag when you were talking to Marcelo. I'll be fine. Aren't you starving?'' Sergio asked lushly.  
''Not for food,'' Iker blurted out, hearing the sheer, palpable desire in his voice.

Sergio was beaming, tension radiating off of his body as he slid in closer and his arm reached out for Iker's waist. Iker scooted in eagerly and stroked a lock of defiant hair from Sergio's face, tugging it neatly behind his ear.  
His hand didn't release the side of Sergio's face, it lingered and his fingers had a mind of their own, delving even deeper into Sergio's dark blond locks, until they were basically massaging his scalp. Sergio let out a muffled groan, which only spurred Iker on even further.

Their foreheads were almost touching. ''Can I...kiss you?'' Iker pleaded. He was gone, coming undone and they hadn't even done anything yet. Heat was radiating off both of their bodies, rising up between them. 

Sergio's eyes shone and his smile was warmer than pure sunlight. ''You don't _ever_ have to ask me that,''  
Iker leaned in with a moan and plastered his lips against Sergio's, tasting the last remains of Sergio's granola bar and the familiar taste that was pure Sergio. He had almost forgotten that taste. Their lips moved together hastily, and Sergio was panting and groaning in the most wonderful, debauched ways. He parted his lips and Iker immediately slotted their starving tongues together.  
If he had been standing for this his knees would have given out on him, Sergio was by far the best kisser he had ever had in his arms. He was as passionate with kissing as he was with everything else in his life. His lips insistent and devouring. 

Sergio pulled Iker down so that his head was laying on one of the soft pillows and they were both on their sides, arms and legs tangled together as close as they could, while they kissed, nibbled and sucked until they were both left breathless and were reluctantly forced to break apart.  
Sergio massaged circles over Iker's temples with his sturdy thumbs, letting his giant beautiful eyes met Iker's. Their noses were brushing together every now and then. Iker could cry at the sensation of laying here in Sergio's firm grip after longing so long for him to be there in Madrid with him. He had never felt more safe. The embrace was like a warm blanket after a day in the snow.

Sergio started kissing him again, beginning at Iker's left cheek, moving to place a tiny adorable peck to his nose, and in an antagonizing slow pace, he draped a deep kiss to Iker's other cheek.  
Then he trailed upward to rest his lips against Iker's forehead. He nuzzled Iker even tighter against his chest and quietly held him like that, their bodies nearly melting together.  
Iker's face safely tugged away against Sergio's soft cheek.

Sergio's fingers rubbing over the small of Iker's back, reaching under the fabric of his shirt so they could caress the smooth skin of his back. Sergio touched him as if he was a work of art that was to be handled as delicately as possible. As if Iker was his most prized possession. There was such tenderness in his touches, and yet Iker also saw frailty in Sergio's expression. ''I'm so glad I came,'' Sergio admitted after a comfortable silence.

''Yeah?''  
''Yes, really. I'm still a bit anxious about all this, but tonight I don't want to think about that. Can you make me forget about everything Iker? Just for tonight?''  
Iker retrieved his forehead and conveyed Sergio closely. He leaned in and stroked Sergio's cheek. ''Yes, I think I can,''

Sergio nodded satisfied. ''Good, I do want to take this slow Iker, I can't have sex with you tonight. I just want you to hold me and kiss me until I forget my own name, until I forget the pain in my fucking leg, can you do that?''

Iker knew he should feel disappointed that Sergio wouldn't sleep with him tonight, and a tiny part of him was, especially the rock hard bulge in his pants, but this was literally the most comfortable he had ever been in his life, so he had little problem with laying here all night kissing Sergio and holding onto him. In fact, it was everything he had been dreaming off since the day they had met.  
Hopefully they could spent a lifetime having sex in all kinds of locations, but for now, Iker was perfectly fine right here. Safe in Sergio's loving arms.

He mapped his fingers through Sergio's long locks and slid his lips over Sergio's, feeling his breath catch in his throat by the sweetness of the luscious, full lips. ''Right now there's nothing I would rather do Sergio, nothing. I have everything I want right here,''

When Sergio smiled, like really smiled, he was even a million times more beautiful. The Sevillan's eyes were beaming with love as he leaned in and closed the distance again.  
Oh yes, Iker could definitely get used to this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I caved and put Lukcelo in another story. God they're just my low-key OTP in football. I couldn't resist writing them in this too. I myself was half surprised that it wasn't Guti at the door tbh. But I didn't want to be too predictable, although all who know me would have probably guessed that I would put Luka and Marcelo together again. 
> 
> I hoped you guys liked it. I kinda had fun with this chapter. Stay tuned for more.  
> Oh and how cute are Iker and Sergio together? Like they're already in so deep.


	8. The good place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Marcelo have a friendly conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been like forever since I updated this. Life got in the way and my depression ( and writers block ) was pretty persistent. 
> 
> I know this is not the best chapter I ever made, it's mostly a filler, a little boost to get me going with this story again. I'm going on holidays monday but I wanted to post something because it's been too long and I already wrote half of this a few days ago. I just wanted to show more sides of the other characters too and I hope you guys will like it anyway.

_Sergio._

 

 

 

The solid, comfortable warm body that embraced Sergio's from behind, stirred. Waking Sergio up from the first dreamless sleep he had had since his grandfather had died. For a moment he thought it was Rene and that he had snuck in after a bad dream like he had done when they were kids, but the absence of snoring behind him told him that it was not his brother that was cradling him into his arms.

Sergio yawned and opened his eyes, noticing the enormity of the bedroom and realizing that he was in fact in Madrid and that the man that held him was, in fact, Iker Casillas himself, how unrealistic as that may have seemed.  
If anyone had told him a few weeks ago that he would ever lay in Iker's bed he would have told them they were mentally unstable.

And yet here he was. Snug as a bug in a rug, with Iker's protective posture, curled up against his back, his arm firmly around his bare waist and his head buried into the long hair that brushed over Sergio's neck. Memories of last night returned to Sergio's brain. A drunk, upset Marcelo had dropped by, he and Iker had kissed for half of the night before falling asleep in each other's arms.  
Yes, that sounded like a good summary.

And it had been incredible, to be so close to Iker, to feel his supple skin, to kiss him senseless, until they both ran out of air. Sergio could have done it all night, but he stopped himself on Iker's behalf, knowing that he had training and wanting him to be fit and sharp for that.

Sergio peeked to the left and noticed the alarm on the nightstand that told him it was nearly six in the morning. Way too early for either of them to be awake. Iker had training today and Sergio wasn't sure what he was going to do during that time. Probably wander through Madrid, go for some sightseeing.

Not wanting to wake Iker, he decided to slip out of the bed as quiet and stealthy as his leg allowed and he snuck down the stairs. He bumped his elbow against the side of a door and swallowed a moan.  
He bit his tongue a little too hard and tasted the copper of his own blood.  
When he finally came down, there was already light on in the kitchen. Marcelo sat at the countertop sipping some coffee, looking aghast like a ghost. He seemed to be half asleep still.  
As if he barely noticed Sergio stepping in. ''Good morning Marcelo,'' Sergio said politely, hesitant on whether the Brazilian wanted his company.

Marcelo blinked twice and his jaw dangled down slow. His big brown eyes were hazy and absent. ''Who are you again?''  
He was probably still drunk as fuck, Sergio thought. ''I'm Sergio, we met last night. I'm Iker's- _friend_. I came over from Seville-remember?''

Marcelo looked pensive as he rubbed his thumb over his chin. ''Oh yeah, I remember now. You're Iker's boytoy-or toyboy,''  
Sergio fought off a persistent blush to the best of his abilities but knew it was useless. ''Not really, I'm just-''

The Brazilian lifted a shaky finger to silence him. ''Hey hey hey, I don't judge gay people! I'm very liberal, I'm Brazilian remember? Plus, I'm pretty gay myself as a matter of fact-or well bisexual probably,''  
''I didn't mean it like that-''

''Call me a homophobe, how dare you,''  
''Marcelo, I swear I didn't mean it like that,''

Marcelo chuckled amusedly. ''God you are easy to fool, I'm just _playing_ with you dude, chill out!''  
Sergio let out a relieved breath of air. ''That was really fucking mean you know,''

''I know, I'm sorry,''

''Shouldn't you go home or something? Sleep it off? Have you even slept at all?''  
''Hey I'm not drunk dude,''

''Uhu, of course not. You can barely sit up straight, let alone stand. Should I call someone for you? Like Pepe?''  
''He's not my mom,'' Marcelo announced, rather pointlessly.

''I know that, but he takes care of you right? I can call your mom too if you want,''

''She's in Brazil _pendejo_ ,''  
Sergio sighed. ''Yeah that makes sense,''

''You just want me out because you wanna fuck Iker's brains out, probably on this kitchen counter am I right?'' Marcelo's brown eyes were twinkling mischievously.  
''Not even a little bit,'' Sergio snapped. The ferocity in his own voice scared him. Marcelo had no clue what he was talking about and it aggravated him. To be seen as someone who just wanted to get in Iker's pants. Who only thought about sex. It rubbed him the wrong way.

''Liar,''  
Sergio clenched his jaw but the words came out anyway. ''Shut the hell up!''  
Marcelo frowned for a moment but then laughed again. ''I like you, you have balls,''

''I think all men have those Marcelo,''

''Yes but your cojones are big enough to take on Iker, and that's pretty unique. I can see why he likes you,'' Marcelo groaned. He sipped on a bottle of water and buried his face against the ecru concrete of the countertop, resting it there lazily. For a second Sergio thought he had fallen asleep again but then he started yapping once more. ''They won't be so nice to you though,''

Sergio felt his heart skip a beat. ''Who?''  
''Raul and Guti,''

''What, why not?''  
''Are you kidding me? They're like _crazy_ protective over Iker, it's almost like he's their messed up child or something. When he brought Sara home they almost interrogated her as if she was a spy and they were the CIA or something. They won't just let you near him without drilling you and digging out...all your secrets,''

Sergio felt an iron fist curl itself around his airway. Marcelo had to be overreacting right? They couldn't be that bad. They wouldn't try to delve out all his well-buried secrets-right?  
He didn't even want to tell Iker about those, let alone his brother and Guti. Some secrets had to stay buried. Iker would never love him if he knew the whole truth. Sergio couldn't bear to lose Iker, the thought alone made his heartache. ''Are you joking again?''

''Nah man, I wish I was. That's some _dysfunctional_ _shit_ , their whole family dynamics. There's a lot of codependency issues floating around. Look, Guti and Raul are good people and natural leaders, but they've just been through a lot with Iker.  
They would do anything for him you know-literally _anything_. They want him to be happy, that's the most important thing to them. If you hurt him they will string you up by your balls and tie you to the highest tree. You may be all perfect, bubbly, bright and problem free but Iker isn't,''

Sergio huffed sarcastically. ''I wish I didn't have my own shit to deal with but you couldn't be more wrong about me being trouble free. I'm just good at pretending everything is fine. Doesn't mean that it is,'' he admitted with a sigh. ''I'm far from perfect, believe me. I've got bodies in my closet too,''

Marcelo conveyed him curiously now, lifting his head from the countertop. Sergio could tell he was dying to ask him about his secrets but apparently, he was sober enough to let it slide. ''Well that's good I guess, means you and Iker have something in common,''  
''That's one way to look at it,''

Marcelo shrugged callously. ''I try to stay positive,''

''Wow I wouldn't have guessed that,'' Sergio said sardonically. He walked to the Nespresso machine and made himself a cup of coffee. ''I could have used some more sleep,'' he complained.  
''You and me both,'' Marcelo retorted. His phone beeped and his eyes instantly shot tot the message. A wide smile spread over his round, mocha cheeks, making him look ten years younger than the Marcelo he had met last night. ''I gotta go,''

''What-now?''  
''Yep, I'm gonna call me a taxi,'' Marcelo stood up and almost tumbled right down again, Sergio caught him by his arm just in time. He was swaying on his feet, looking drunk as fuck.

''Not to sound too much like Pepe-or your mom- but uh you are in no condition to leave this house, so why don't you lay down on the couch for a while as you sleep it off. You can't even stand straight. Whoever is texting you to come over won't be happy to see you messed up like this,'' Sergio lectured stern as he heaved Marcelo to the sofa and dumped him onto the cushions.  
He was used to taking away customers car-keys in the Flamenco bar when they got too drunk to drive home.  
Letting Marcelo go right now was a really stupid plan and Iker ( and Pepe ) would kill him if anything happened to Marcelo. No matter what happened, Marcelo was not leaving this house, not like this.

Marcelo groaned and whined like a typical toddler for a good five minutes before he passed out on the couch and Sergio snorted content. However, Marcelo's phone kept beeping, whoever was waiting for him probably demanded a reply, wanting to know what was keeping him. Sergio shook Marcelo awake rather brutally. ''Hey, you have to app whoever you're talking to that you can't come over now,''

''I was talking to Lukita-he's my boyfriend,'' Marcelo announced proudly, beaming happily, a smile as radiant as the sun dancing on his lips.  
This piqued Sergio's curiosity. ''Luka Modric?''

''Yep, that's him,'' Marcelo sighed dreamily. ''He's amazing, isn't he? I love him so much, he always makes me smile even more. He's so sweet, but strong too you know,''  
Sergio patted his forearm. ''Well I'm happy for you. On TV he always seems like a very good guy, so I guess you're lucky,''

''No, _very_ lucky,'' Marcelo corrected him. ''Very lucky,'' Sergio agreed with a smirk. He placed a plaid over Marcelo's half asleep form. ''Go to sleep now,''  
''Night night, toyboy,'' Marcelo yawned, he was asleep in seconds.

Sergio hopped back on the barstool and sipped his coffee, contemplating the fact that Marcelo was in a relationship with Luka Modric.  
It had come as a big surprise to him, seeing how he had never seen that coming. They seemed so different, like the sun and the moon. It was hard to imagine their relationship and all the aspects of it.

It kept Sergio busy until he heard a noise come from the hallway, near to the front door.  
There was a strange rattling sound as if someone was trying to break in.  
Sergio panicked momentarily before deciding to take action and confront the robbers. People had robbed his uncle's apartment in Camas a few days ago so he was on high alert when it came to burglars. Iker's house would be even more high profile considering his wealth.

He searched through the kitchen cabinets for a big, solid frying pan and snuck to the front door. Whoever it was opened the door and Sergio lunged forward with the pan, but he was being stopped by the second person behind the door, who yanked it from his hands. ''What the fuck is this? Raul are you okay?''

''Fine,''  
''Who the fuck are you? Why are you attacking us with that thing?''

''Chema, that's Sergio. Who else can it be? He probably thought we were burglars,''  
''Of course, because all burglars use the front door by opening it with their _own_ set of keys!''

''Don't be mean. Why isn't he talking?''  
''How the fuck should I know?''

''Sergio? Are you okay?'' Raul's dark eyes lowered themselves to Sergio, who had slid to the floor, covering himself with his arms and wanted to die of shame.  
This was not how he wanted to meet his childhood idols. He almost attacked them with a frying pan! Iker's brothers! Christ, he really didn't have a functional brain before ten in the morning, Rene had been right about that.

''Sergio, please say something. I'm sorry if we scared you,''  
''Why are you apologizing to him? He almost hit you unconscious with that thing!'' Guti snarled hysterically.  
''Guti, stop being so dramatic and shut the fuck up! You're not helping!'' Raul hissed furiously. He sat down in front of Sergio and laid a warm hand to his shoulder. ''Can you look at me please?''

Sergio tore his face from his knees and looked into the brown, consoling eyes. He instantly felt better. At ease.  
He understood why people would trust and follow Raul without even questioning it. ''I'm so embarrassed, I wanted to meet you two forever and then I fucked it all up like this and now you hate me and-''

Raul shook his head and silenced him effortlessly. ''We don't hate you,'' behind him Guti huffed as a sign of protest. ''You were trying to protect Iker's house and his belongings, I think he would appreciate that,''

''And Marcelo,'' Sergio said, nodding to the living room where Marcelo had slept through all the racket. ''And Marcelo,'' Raul agreed, who obviously only now noticed the sleeping left back. ''Why is he here?''  
''That's a really long story,'' Sergio snorted.

''Well he can tell us himself then, but let's start over with the three of us shall we? I'm Raul, it's nice to meet you,'' Raul extended his hand to Sergio, who shook it with a blush. He was still starstruck. This was Raul, the legendary Real captain who's poster had hung over his bed. He couldn't believe it.  
His voice quivered when he replied. ''Sergio Ramos Garcia,''

''And this is Guti,''  
Raul helped Sergio to his feet and he shook Guti's hand. Contrary to Raul's it was cold and distant, just like the blue glaciers of his eyes. They revealed as much as they concealed. He wore the same white Adidas training kit that Raul wore but it looked better on him for some reason. Sergio was sure that Guti could wear a garbage bag and still look stylish.

Guti said nothing, there was no smile twitching on his lips, nor any other form of kindness. Sergio tried his best not to feel too intimidated by the blonde midfielder but with Marcelo's warning still lingering in the back of his mind that was hard to do.

Raul stomped Guti's side and gave him a fierce glance. ''Be polite or no more sex for you,''  
Guti rolled his eyes but offered Sergio a tiny crooked smirk. ''Good to meet you, guy Iker's been talking about nonstop for the past few days. We hope you are enjoying your stay in Madrid so far,''

''Chema you sound like a flight attendant,'' Raul noted dryly. ''He's not always such a complete asshole Sergio, give him a few years and he'll warm up to you,''

''Fuck you Raul. Don't let yourself get fooled by those sweet innocent Bambi eyes Sergio, Raul can be a complete dick too, he just hides it better than me and he's better with strangers. At least I'm brutally honest about my feelings. What you see is what you get and isn't that sort of comforting?''

Sergio sensed that he had to be politically correct here and not take sides if he didn't want to create an even worse first impression then he already had. ''Look I don't wanna be rude here or something but why are you guys here?''

''Yes Chema, _why_ are we here?'' Raul cocked his head and pursed his lips together, clearly making a statement.  
''We came to pick up Iker for training,''

''Training doesn't start for another three hours,''  
''Who's side are you on Raul? Jesus,''  
''Yours, always. But not when you're being a dick,''  
''Stop patronizing me,''  
''Oh you-''

''Excuse me!'' Sergio interrupted boldly. He hated people arguing and bickering over nothing. He knew it was rude to step between them but felt compelled to intervene. ''Sorry, I don't like arguments,''

''Oh honey, that wasn't us arguing, we're just warming up,'' Guti grinned.  
''Are you two always like this?''  
Raul nodded sheepishly. ''Yes,''

''But again: why are you here?'' Sergio inquired. He wasn't sure that it was smart to push them like that, but he wanted to know if they were checking up on Iker because they didn't trust him to be alone with a strange street rat from Camas or is this was about something else. If they just wanted to let Sergio know that he had to take care of Iker and that hurting him would lead to serious consequences.

Raul gestured to Guti for a reply and sat down on the kitchen counter, folding his arms together in anticipation. He was putting Guti on the spot, that much was obvious.  
Sergio thought that it would throw Guti for a loop but he recovered real supply. ''I was worried about Iker okay,''

''Why?''  
''He was supposed to text me last night to tell us how everything was going and he never did. So we-'' Raul coughed and Guti corrected himself quickly. ''I wanted to come over to see if everything was okay,''

''Why wouldn't it be? Did you think that I would have killed Iker in his sleep and left with his wallet or something like that?'' Sergio asked, hearing the venom behind his words.

Guti sighed, deflated. ''Look kiddo, I don't know you. But I do know Iker. And he literally _always_ checks in before going to sleep. And last night he didn't.  
Yes it may seem childish and arbitrary to you but he never broke that habit before and that's what worried me. I didn't sleep all night because I was concerned something had happened.  
Obviously, I didn't think that you would have hurt him or anything like that, but I know Iker and he can be a bit self-destructive. So he could have blown it with you. I just wanted to see if he was okay. That's why we came so early. Look, do you have any siblings?''

''Yeah, an older brother and a little sister,''  
''Wouldn't you do anything in your power to protect them? To keep them from getting hurt?''

Sergio conveyed Guti curiously. ''Well I have when Mirian was younger. But then I decided that if Rene and I kept on protecting her from the big bad world that she wouldn't learn anything either. People learn by falling down on their face.  
Preventing them from making mistakes is a nice gesture but it's not your job, and you're not doing them a favour by doing it.  
You know when Mirian was very little, two or three, she used to try to touch the flame of the candle repeatedly. She was obsessed with fire. Me and Rene kept batting her hand away just in time, we actually took turns to make sure she didn't burn her fingers.  
And then mom said to let her do it. Let her touch the fire and learn that she shouldn't do that. It went against every big brotherly instinct we had but we did it, and she touched it for a second before bursting out in tears. She _never_ did it again. I think that you still see Iker as a boy that can't be trusted to make his own mistakes. But for his sake maybe you should learn to let him go a little bit,''

Raul placed two cups of espresso in front of Sergio and Guti and a third in front of himself. He beamed at Sergio. ''Well said, really. You're partially right too, we can be really overprotective.  
But you are also wrong. You have no idea what we went through with Iker during all those years. We are so protective because he always needed protection-from himself. He generally doesn't make very good decisions and-''

Sergio raised his hand to silence Raul. Surprisingly it worked too. ''Look guys, I don't wanna be rude again, but maybe we shouldn't talk about this behind Iker's back. It doesn't feel right. Can we just start over? Pretend that I didn't try to hit you with a pot and that you didn't come in here to check on Iker because you were worried. I think the best thing you can do for Iker right now is go home and return in a few hours when he needs to be picked up for training. We don't have to tell him about all of this, I think he would be upset if we did,''

''Don't pretend like you know him better than we do just because you're laying in his bed,'' Guti sneered.  
''No he's right,'' Raul said, laying a hand on top of Guti's. ''I think it's about time we let him make his own mistakes-not that I think you are a mistake Sergio, but you know what I mean don't you?''

''I do,''  
''We have to go Chema,''

Guti looked conflicted, a mildly distraught glance in his eyes. ''But I just wanted to-''

Raul kissed his cheek. ''I know, but this has been a good wake up call for you-and me. He's right, this is getting ridiculous. He's an adult man and we're checking in on him-uninvited I might add-because we're worried he didn't send us a text? Come on, he's not a fucking toddler. Let's go home. You have to let him go, he's ready. He'll be fine,''

''You think so?'' Guti's voice was no more than a whisper.  
Raul conveyed Sergio with a calm, furtive look. ''I know it. Sergio is a good guy, I can tell. You know I'm an excellent judge of character, even with strangers,''

''That's true,'' Guti agreed. ''Oh fine, let's get outta here,''

''Why are you guys so serious? Did someone die?'' Marcelo's voice scared the shit out of all three of them as he jumped up behind Raul, slinging an arm around the former captain. ''Oh can I have some coffee too Raul? Will you make me some?'' he whined, his pleading eyes big as saucers. ''Okay, I'll make you some,'' Raul mumbled.

Marcelo fell down on Guti's lap, curling his head against his neck and wrapping himself around the blonde. ''Christ you're heavy, can't you sit on a chair like a normal human being?'' Guti complained. He tried to shove Marcelo off of him but the Brazilian tangled himself around him like an octopus. Marcelo shook his head so fast Sergio got dizzy from looking at the movements. ''No, you may be an asshole but you're also the best pillow so shut up and let me lay here,''

''Gee thanks buttercup. Insulting me won't help you with laying here longer. Now get off my lap!''  
''No-jerk,'' Marcelo smirked. Suddenly he veered up in surprise. ''Wait, what are you guys doing here? It's really early,''

Guti swore under his breath. ''We came to pick up Iker for training but we had the wrong time in our head. We thought it was early training but it's a later one,''  
''You're a shitty liar you know,'' Marcelo shook his head disbelieving, yawning loud.

''Why don't you mind your own fucking business for once in your life? How does that sound?'' Guti grumbled, his face seemed furious but his fingers ghosted over Marcelo's curls nonetheless. There was a tenderness in that gesture that made Sergio realize that Guti wasn't so bad.  
He just had a big mouth, but his heart seemed to be in the right place.

Sergio heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Iker strolling down in his sweatpants and a white Real Madrid vest. He glanced at the spectacle in front of him and blinked a few times, even rubbing his eyes to make sure he saw what he saw. ''What's going on here?''

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raul and Guti need to learn how to let go because they have serious boundary problems. But I think Sergio has helped a little bit with that. 
> 
> Pendejo means sucker/ dummy / silly in Spanish.


	9. Family always has your back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker deals with his inner demons and Guti offers some big brotherly advice. 
> 
> New revelations about Iker's past are unraveled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this guys *as always.* I just can't write on cue. 
> 
> Oh well. I hope you like it.

_Iker._

 

 

 

 _'He's not yours anymore you sick fuck! You will never hurt him again-never. Not on my watch!'_ Iker flew up in his bed, drenched in sweat from the reoccurring nightmare that had plagued him ever since he was a boy.  
Guti shouting, shielding them, Raul crying in a corner as he held Iker close to his chest to protect him. Iker shook his head. No that was in the past now, no point in crying over spilt milk. He had to put his demons to rest.   
They had survived that together and they were safe now. Thanks to Guti. They were safe. All of them. _Safe_.

Iker was panting and gasping as he tried to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat that was pounding in his ears. He noticed that Sergio was gone and slowly traced his fingers over the mattress, sensing from the coldness of it that Sergio was probably long gone.  
A small nudge of panic settled in his chest, for a moment he feared that Sergio may have run out on him, although he wasn't sure why he would think that after the night they shared.  
He knew for a fact that Sergio had enjoyed being so close to him too, he still recalled all the wonderful little needy, moaning noises he had made when Iker had kissed him until his toes curled.

Besides, Sergio was crazy about him. He wouldn't just leave him like that. Iker had to believe that, forced himself to not immediately fall into a negative spiral that roamed free in his mind. He was his own worst enemy, always had been.  
Self-loathing, fear and constant insecurities being his partners in crime. And even when things went well for a change, Iker always subconsciously waited for the other shoe to drop. He had learned early on never to trust anything aside from Raul and Guti.  
Trust was always so easily broken. People promised so many things but when push came to shove they forsook those vows when it served their best interests. When it was convenient for them. That was just human nature, to be opportunistic. 

Iker tried to calm himself but the old fear was like a noose that constricted itself around his neck. He had to talk to someone he could trust, now. Before he did something stupid and let his old depression and PTSD get the better of him. He stumbled into the bathroom and drank a large glass of water before falling back onto his bed and dialling Pepe. He knew it was early but figured that this was an emergency. Pepe answered at the fourth peep. ''Iker?''

''Hey, I'm sorry. I know it's early,''  
''It's okay, what's going on? You sound horrible,'' Pepe sounded beyond concerned. ''Did something happen with Sergio?''

''No, everything is fine with Sergio. We kissed, it was nice,'' Iker said mechanically as if he was reading it off a badly written script.

''Then what's the matter?''  
''I had a nightmare and I can't calm down now. I feel like my head is going to explode,'' Iker admitted bluntly.

''I'm sorry, your uncle again?''  
''Yeah,''

''Iker?'' Iker hummed in reply. ''Are you taking your meds?'' Pepe asked precariously.

Iker exhaled pitiful, energy draining out of him gradually. ''No, haven't taken them for a few days,''

''Why not?'' Pepe asked sharp, voice dripping with overbearing concern.  
Iker shrugged. ''I don't know, they make me drowsy, they cloud my mind,''

''Stop lying- _why_ aren't you taking your meds?''  
''I don't want Sergio to know about it okay! I wanted to be able to be myself around him-my real self- to not need those fucking things to be somewhat happy. I can't have him know about it, about why I need them,'' Iker blurted out, dejected and hollow.

''So you want to start a relationship with someone you really like that is based on lies and you pretending to be someone you're not. That sounds healthy, not at all like your typical self-destructiveness,'' Pepe's sarcasm was so tangible that Iker could almost see his furred and disapproving eyebrows raising up into a snarky, knowing grimace.

When Iker stayed stubbornly silent as a form of protest as well as being at a loss for words, Pepe spoke again. ''Look Ikercio, I _know_ you've been through the wringer okay, I know you had a hard time. But Sergio really likes you and he will still like you when you tell him you take antidepressants okay, I know he will and you know it too. You just don't want him to know about _why_ you need them,''

''Well you're right about that,'' Iker snorted dryly.  
''And I get that, I do. But you told me he has had a bad past too right?''  
''He's had a hard time too yes,''  
''So why would he judge you for yours? I think he will be very understanding, considering his own stories. Why not tell him? Get it over with?''

Iker swallowed hard, the lump in his throat insisting and annoying. ''I don't want to lose him,''

Pepe laughed friendly. ''Why would you? Because you have baggage? _Everyone_ has that pendejo, even Marcelo! If people would get rejected for that no one would be able to find a partner after the age of twelve. You're over-thinking this again, as you do with everything.  
Just let it go, own up to your shit and tell him about it. If he likes you the way you think he does he won't care about it, and if he doesn't, well then he wasn't worthy of your time anyway,''

''You sound like Guti,'' Iker noted, a small smile dancing on his lips. A split second later he cursed himself for being such an idiot when he realized he had forgotten to send Guti his text last night. ''Oh fuck, I forgot to text him! Great, now he'll show up to check in on me,''

''Speaking of checking in, is Marcelo there? I can't reach him and neither can Luka. He's been calling me all night, really worried, to ask me where Marce is but I-''  
''Yeah he's here,''

Pepe sounded a bit offended. ''Why didn't he come to me?''  
''You'll have to talk about that to him, not me. It's a long story and you know I hate tattletales so,''  
''Hmm fine, but have him call me when he's up will you? And Luka. You didn't let him drink did you?''

''Uh...''  
''Iker come on! We have training today!'' Pepe chided.  
''Hey you try to stop him when he's being all petty, big-eyed and begging like that. He has no limits whatsoever,'' Iker hissed defensively. ''Besides: he needed it,''  
''Alcohol never fixed any problems Iker, it only creates them,''

''Who writes your stuff? Gandhi?''  
''Don't be an asshole, go take your meds, talk to Sergio like a grown up and own up to your shit. And then you will pack your gym bag and come to training,''  
''Yes _mom_ ,'' Iker said dutifully. ''Actually, can you come to pick Marcelo up on your way to Valdebebas? He took a taxi here,''

''Fine, I'll be there in two hours, make sure he's somewhat sober if you can. Feed him water, four espressos and a bit plate of churros. That always does the trick when he's hungover,'' Pepe lectured.

''I know, he's been hungover here before you know,''  
''All right see you in a bit. And take care of yourself okay? Tell Sergio the truth, for both your sakes-and mine-that will give me some peace of mind and more sleep,''

''Yes I love you too,'' Iker rolled his eyes but meant every word. ''Thanks Pep, see you in a bit,''  
''No problemo Ikercio, hasta luego,'' Pepe disconnected the call and Iker took a deep breath. He wandered into his bathroom and drank another glass of water and splashed some over his face. The coolness of it was sobering. Right, priorities. _Meds_. Telling Sergio. Get Marcelo sober and out of the house in time for training. Cola Cao and breakfast.

He showered briefly, brushed his teeth and changed into his Real Madrid training kit. As he stood on the top of the stairs he heard familiar voices erupting from the kitchen. Guti and Raul were here. Of course, they were. He knew Guti would show up but not that he would turn up so damn early. Guti wasn't exactly a morning person. And it wasn't even seven-thirty.  
Iker wandered down the stairs, a persistent knot in his stomach at the forethought of telling Sergio about his problems.  
When he came down he saw Marcelo laying on Guti's lap, clearly still drunk and in no way to train in a few hours, Raul sat at the table looking pensive as always, while Guti looked downright annoyed and angrily that Marcelo just wasn't letting go of him.

Sergio sat there too, much to Iker's relief and wore Iker's grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was dancing loosely on his shoulders. He looked so gorgeous that Iker halted in his step, everyone around Sergio fading into the background.  
Sergio looked up to meet his eyes and smiled furtive at him, deep. Knowing. For a panicky moment, Iker feared that Guti and Raul had told him before he could, but he realized that he was getting ahead of himself.  
They wouldn't do that. Sergio was simply happy to see him, probably glad Iker was coming to rescue him from his overbearing family.

Iker rubbed his eyes and mumbled, ''What's going on here?''  
An uncomfortable silence spread throughout the kitchen, everyone sort of at a loss for words or unsure what to say. Iker tore his gaze at Guti. ''Guti?'' he heard the crisp accusation in his tone.

Guti threaded his fingers through Marcelo's curls as if he hoped they would shield him from Iker's anger. ''What? You didn't text us last night! I got worried okay, sue me!''

Iker paced himself and shut his eyes, praying for some patience. ''So instead of calling me a few times like a normal person you just show up before the sun is even up? Seriously? I may have to confiscate your key if you keep this shit up,''  
Iker knew it was a low blow, Guti deserved more from him, but he always hurt what he loved the most for some sick, twisted reason. Coldness spread throughout Guti's turquoise eyes but Iker saw the anguish in them, the pain. He felt bad. And also somehow victorious. He was a sick fuck.

Guti shoved Marcelo off of his lap and for once Marcelo actually didn't protest, probably sensing the tension in the room. ''Can you guys give us a second?'' Guti grumbled the pain in his voice was tangible.

Marcelo nodded. ''Sure we'll uh, go to the living room or upstairs,'' he corrected when he saw Guti's furious face. Sergio stood too, exchanging a look with Iker that told him that if he wanted to, Sergio would stay, have his back.  
Iker shook his head and hoped Sergio could see the gratitude in his eyes for offering it. ''You too Raul,'' Guti snapped at his partner, who hadn't moved to leave as the others had.

Raul's jaw faltered. ''What?''

''You heard me. This is between me and Iker. Go with them,'' Guti ordered. And at that moment Iker recalled exactly why they had always put Guti in charge of their little family, he was a natural born leader who they could trust with their lives and they had numerous times.  
He was strong when they were weak. He bent but never broke.  
You could build on him. He was a hard nut to crack but when he cared about you there was nothing he wouldn't do for you. He would catch a bullet for you. His loyalty knew no limits.

Raul blinked a few times and exchanged a stunned glance with Iker, who shrugged evasively. ''Okay,'' Raul eventually agreed when he realized that Guti wasn't going to budge. He rose from his seat, gently grabbed Guti's ear, leaned in and pecked him on his cheek, whispering a ''be nice,'' in his ear before he took off.

Iker suddenly recalled his promise to Pepe. ''Hey Marce, call Pepe and Luka okay, they're worried about you!'' 

''Okay, I will,'' Marcelo replied as he stumbled out, looking hazy. 

Raul shut the doors to the living room and then it was just them. Iker made himself his morning cup of Cola Cao and sank into Raul's empty barstool. He folded his hands together, waiting for Guti to speak first. After all, he wasn't the one who owed anyone an explanation.  
Guti had epically overstepped his bounds for the umpteenth time and while Iker knew his intentions were good, he demanded some valid reason this time.

''Why are you off your meds?'' Guti bluntly asked.  
Iker felt punched in the gut. ''Did Pepe tell you-''

Guti scoffed loud. ''Do you think I need fucking Pepe to read you after all these years? You've been acting weird for a few days now. And then you forget to text me as you have before when you're not taking your pills. Ergo: you're off your meds. Why?''

Iker tried to go for the callous face even though he knew Guti would see right through it. ''I don't know,''  
''Try again. You haven't told Sergio you should be on the, have you? Or why?''

Iker shook his head. Guti took ahold of his hand and lifted his chin with his thumb, forcing him to look him in the eye. ''Iker, he won't think less of you when he knows why you take them. It's not weakness to admit that you need them,''

''Sure like you always tell everyone that _you're_ on them too? You're so open about that,'' Iker deflected.   
''Nope, but the people who need to know are informed about it. Doesn't Sergio deserve to know the truth?''

''I can't be weak Guti, I don't want to feel weak, not ever again,''  
Guti stroked his cheek so featherlight that Iker almost thought he had imagined it. It was one of the most tender things he had ever done for him. Tenderness and softness didn't really suit Guti, despite of the goodness of his heart. Sarcasm and bravura, that was more his cup of tea. Raul was usually the good cop in their routine. 

''First of all: you're not weak. You're the strongest guy I know, surviving all that shit. Second of all: he won't think less of you for it, I know it. He will never think you're weak. We talked to him for a bit and he made me realize that I've been shielding you too much, that I need to stop treating you like a child and take some distance from you. You can take care of yourself now and I'm super proud of you for how far you've come. But the past is a big part of who you are cookie, he needs to know. He has secrets too right? You told me that,''

''Yeah, he's real cagey about them too,''  
''So maybe telling him about yours will make it easier for him to realize that you're not perfect either and open up to you about his skeletons,''  
Iker contemplated that for a while as he felt Guti's hand stroke over his. ''I guess that makes sense,''

''Sergio is crazy about you, he'll never think any less of you if you tell him what happened,'' Guti assured him.  
''How can you know that for certain?''

''I know. Trust me. His eyes light up every time we mentioned your name and when he saw you coming down the stairs, man that was some epic sappy chick-flick shit. I was just waiting for you two to make out in the rain or to catch each other at the airport as you proclaimed your love for each other. Sergio's head over heels in love with you, no question about it. You need to go for it man, you earned it. We just want to see you be happy,''

''I know, I want that too. I'm just not sure if I have what it takes to sustain a successful relationship. If I'm relationship material you know,''  
Guti scoffed, waving that argument away. ''Because you're a bit damaged? Dude look at me. I'm in a successful, long term relationship, aren't I? And in a lot of ways, I'm so much more messed up than you will ever be,''

Iker grinned, detecting the humour just in time. He'd always been a bit slow and the last one to understand the jokes people made around him. ''I'm not so sure about that,'' he smirked.

''Who knows, it doesn't matter right now, it's not a contest. The point is that you should go after your happiness, don't let this slip away from you. You have to make some big gesture, prove to Sergio that it's safe for him to spill his beans about his past. By spilling yours first. I know it's scary but he'll love you for it,''

''Really? You think so?'' Iker asked hopefully.  
''Do you trust me?''

Iker's fingers constricted themselves a bit firmer around Guti's and nestled in cosily. Guti had often held his hand when he was small, for safety when they were crossing the street but also just because he knew Iker enjoyed it. It was a sense of security he needed. He trusted Guti blind, since day one. He always would. Guti had saved his life in more ways than one. He owed him every positive thing that had happened to him. ''Of course, I do, you're my brother,'' Iker vowed. ''Everything good inside of me is because of you, how can I not trust you?''

''Then do as I say for once in your life. I know you never take my advice but follow this one, it will help. I know it,''  
''I will,''

Guti leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. Hints of his old mischievous grin returning to his lips. ''Good, Christ I never thought I'd ever see the day that Iker fucking Casillas aka the most pigheaded man on the planet would ever listen to _my_ _advice_ and admit that I was right about something. Is hell freezing over?''

''Don't push it,'' Iker warned him.  
''Or what huh? What are you gonna do to me little one?'' Guti threatened as he stomped Iker's arm and pulled him in a headlock, roughly mushing up his hair and tickling his sensitive side. He knew exactly where to poke Iker to make him yelp and plead for Guti to stop.

Eventually, he quit tormenting him and gazed at Iker, his arms still draped around his side. ''I'm sorry for barging in like that. I won't do it again, I promise. I was out of line. I just worry sometimes you know, but that's no excuse for-''

Iker shook his head and shoved Guti on the stool. ''Don't ever stop worrying about me. I appreciate why you were checking in. And I will text you tonight, as I always do. I just forgot about it because I was making out with Sergio like a horny teenager,''

Guti raised his hand and cringed. ''Over-sharing kiddo,''  
''Really? And here I thought you loved porn,''

''Yeah I do wiseass but images of my little bro doing it don't exactly turn me on. So stop torturing me shitface and go get your breakfast. Unless there's more you need to get off your chest?''  
Iker smirked. ''Nah I'm good-you?''

Guti stroked a lock of blonde hair out of his face and folded hands together, looking uncannily much like Raul at that moment. ''Me too, as long as you take your pills,''  
''I will,'' Iker promised. ''I feel like I don't say this enough but you're a really good brother you know that?''

Guti was deeply moved by that statement but was going to brush it off with his usual sarcasm, Iker could tell. ''Don't get all sappy on me now El Santo, I never wanted a little brother. Now get your shit together, take your pill and get ready for practice,''

''I love you too,'' Iker veered up and pecked Guti's cheek. ''Hmm hmm, I know. I'm awesome,'' the blonde retorted with a cheesy Cheshire grin.  
Half an hour later, Iker had managed to get everyone out of his house except for Sergio. Raul and Guti went home in their club Audi and Pepe had picked up Marcelo.

Sergio was nursing another espresso at the bar when Iker returned to the kitchen after waving Marcelo and Pepe off.  
Guti had told in full disclosure the story of how Sergio had nearly knocked them out with a pan, making Marcelo laugh so hard that he spat out his orange juice and left it all over Iker's pearly white bar top.  
Sergio had cleaned it up automatically as if he was clearing up a table at his Flamenco bar.  
When Guti told the story Sergio had been really embarrassed by it, Iker could tell. However, Iker felt that it was incredibly brave and sweet of Sergio that he had attempted to protect his house and his belongings for him.  
And of course Iker and Marcelo, who had been unaware of the racket. Iker wasn't sure that he would have done the same if he had been in Sergio's shoes. He would have probably locked himself in his bedroom and called the police, while he waited for help.

''Sorry about all that,'' Iker said shyly. Sergio patted the vacant stool beside him and Iker sat down on it, trying to anticipate what Sergio was thinking. ''Don't be, you have family who loves you without limits, who care so deeply for you that they lose sleep over you at night. They have your back, no matter what happens. And yeah we had a rocky start and almost knocking them out with a frying pan wasn't how I wanted to meet my idols at all, but now it's all good. We had a good talk and I hope they like me,''

''Oh trust me, they do. Besides, as long as you're good to me they're easy to please,'' Iker explained. Sergio leaned in, cradled his hand over Iker's unshaven cheek and kissed his lips gently. Not a deep, needy kiss but featherlight.  
As if he was being kissed by a thousand soft pillows. It was so delicate that Iker felt his head spin and his legs turn to jello again. Sergio released him and smiled profound. ''Well then they have nothing to worry about because I have every intention of giving you whatever you want,''

''God you have no idea how badly I wanna cancel on training right now and just spent all day in bed with you doing nothing but make out,'' Iker groaned, cursing his profession, not for the first time in his life. Sergio snickered and nibbled at Iker's lower lip for a bit, making him fly. ''I appreciate that, but I can't have you lose games because of me. I'll be here when you get back, waiting. In bed,'' he teased.

''Christ you're going to be the end of me,'' Iker admitted before grabbing Sergio, nearly jerking him off the barstool and kissing him senseless. His tongue pleading for entrance at Sergio's closed lips. He didn't protest and let Iker in, who almost melted when their tongues brushed together, tangled into a sensual dance.  
Sergio stood beside Iker's who sat and curled his arms around him, hauling Iker in closer, his hands roaming everywhere, curling under his vest and onto his back. There was an obscuring urgency and need in Sergio's touches that Iker hadn't experienced with him before.

Iker felt his legs wrap around Sergio's waist, luring him to stand even closer to him. More touching was good. More kisses were even better.  
Sergio was without a doubt the best kisser Iker had ever been within his life. He did it with the same passion as he used when he made his music, enchanting Iker in the process. He could kiss Sergio forever and right now he was planning to do exactly that. But reality got in the way again and Iker knew he had to get himself ready for training, he couldn't afford it to be late. He reluctantly tore himself away from Sergio and embraced him tight for a long time, nuzzling his head onto Sergio's shoulder as the younger man stroked his back and nibbled at his neck, driving Iker mad with lust. ''Okay fuck it, I'm gonna call in sick,''

''No, you're not,'' Sergio said firmly as he pulled himself out of Iker's entanglement. ''You're gonna go to work while I go back to bed,''  
''You can call a taxi if you want to go anywhere if you want, maybe go to the city for sightseeing,''

Sergio shrugged. ''I thought about that but it doesn't seem as much fun as it does exploring the city with you. I rather wait until you have time to see it with me. Besides, I'm still really tired from the flight, the stress of losing the guitar and being up all night so I think I'm gonna get some more sleep. Relax. I'm sorry for keeping you up all night, I should have let you sleep some more,''

Iker placed an urgent kiss to Sergio's temple. ''Are you crazy? Don't be sorry about that, you made my day, hell you made my month. I can stay up forever if it means kissing you all night,''  
Sergio grinned wide. ''Oh you smooth talker. Now get to work before Zidane kills you for being late,''

Iker nodded, held Sergio one final time, laced their lips together into a last consuming kiss before turning upstairs to take his pill. He hid the rest of them back in the drawer of the spare bathroom, hoping that Sergio wouldn't find them before he had a chance to tell him about them. There was no time for that now but it was definitely on top of Iker's to do list.  
When he came back down Sergio was laying on his sofa, legs stretched out half open and his hands folded behind his head. His eyes were closed and Iker wondered if he was already asleep.

He turned the ceramic fireplace on for some warmth, anticipating that Sergio might be cold, coming from Seville and covered Sergio with his favourite autumn decorated plaid. He kissed the top of his head and watched Sergio snuggle into the blanket. He looked so cosy, so peaceful that Iker literally had to force himself to walk out the door and not curl up beside Sergio for some much-needed cuddles.

When he finally managed to tear his gaze away from him Sergio took ahold of his hand. ''Go, you'll be late,'' he mumbled, sounding sleepy.  
Iker stroked a lock of defiant hair behind his ear and leaned in to kiss him. ''I don't care,'' he said lushly. ''I do,'' Sergio snorted. A car horn went off three times outside and Iker knew Guti was getting aggravated with him for being so late.

''Go,'' Sergio repeated, giving Iker a small shove. Iker couldn't resist one final smooch to Sergio's lips and breathing in his spicy musk that was so typically Sergio before he finally managed to let him go and step out into the crisp October air.

He stepped into the car with a big grin spread all over his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guti really is a good big bro isn't he? And what has that uncle done to Iker? Any ideas? 
> 
> I hope this was okay, it was an easy chapter for me to write so that's good.  
> Let me hear your thoughts on this if you have time. Notes keep me going.  
> Thanks for reading this and sticking to it! <3  
> We're slowly getting to the secrets I promise.


	10. Mirror on the wall, here we are again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The airline calls Sergio with some good news. 
> 
> Sergio has a heart to heart with his brother and decides to come clean to Iker about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is late-again. But better late than never I suppose. 
> 
> We are really coming close to discovering both their secrets and their past stories now. I wanted to finish this yesterday but I already wrote another chapter that took me nearly all day to write and I was too tired to look at my screen anymore, so I wrote the second half of this chapter this morning. I hope you guys enjoy it!

_Sergio._

 

 

 

Watching TV during the day royally _sucked_. There was never anything good on his usual channels back home in Seville and not even Iker's exuberant cable had much to offer to keep Sergio entertained.  
An English cooking program with Nigella Lawson was the best thing he could find. It was okay, she was hot and funny and Sergio always liked watching her cook. Sergio, Rene and their grandpa used to watch her shows together and then bake something sweet afterwards. Her shows in English actually taught Sergio more of the language than school ever could.  
He felt an ache in his chest at the latent memory of his grandfather. There was not a day that went by that Sergio didn't miss him with all his heart. And now he'd lost his guitar.  
That contained pretty much half of his grandpa's soul. It even still smelled like him, like his house. Sometimes when he had a real bad day, Sergio would cling to the guitar for dear life as he sobbed his eyes out.

He had slept for most of the morning, nuzzled in cosily on Iker's massive, super comfy sofa, but now that it was around eleven he felt rested enough and was quickly becoming bored. He missed Iker, he would have loved it if Iker had actually skipped training to be with him, but he had insisted that he went anyway. Because it was the right thing to do, but deep down Sergio wanted Iker to stay so bad.  
Wanted Iker to snuggle onto the couch with him and kiss him until he forgot his own name.

But Sergio couldn't allow himself to be selfish. The team should come first.  
He hated the feeling when he watched Real lose a game and the Clasico was next week. And losing to Barcelona was even tougher for any Real fan to digest.  
Iker had to train to be perfect against Messi. His phone rang and it scared the shit out of him. He didn't recognize the number and almost didn't reply until he realized that it could be the airport calling him.

''Hola?''  
''Hola senor Ramos?''

''Si,''  
''Yes I'm Maria Fernandez from Iberia airlines, I'm calling about your lost luggage. Is this a good time for you?''  
Sergio's heart rate sped up. ''Uh yes sure,''

''Excellent, well I have good news for you, sir, we found your luggage. It accidentally got send to El Prat, Barcelona instead of-well anyway, we have it. Can I send it to your address for you?''  
''Uhm one second please,'' Sergio mumbled. He had no clue what Iker's address was. He felt slightly panicked because he wasn't sure if Iker was comfortable with airport workers having his home address. ''Actually, can I pick it up? I'm not in a hotel right now,''

''Yes, of course, sir, if you prefer that, it's fine. We are situated in departure hall 1. Actually, I'll send the information to you in a text if you like?''  
''Sure that's fine, thank you. I'm not sure when I'll have time for it though,''  
''That's no problem, you can pick it up whenever you like. Just bring the confirmation note we gave you when you arrived and everything will be fine,''  
''Great,''  
''Do you have any other questions, sir?''  
''No, thanks,''  
''All right have a nice day,''  
''You too, adios,''

Sergio hung up, feeling a thousand pounds lighter. They had found it. His grandpa's legacy was intact and would be on his way home soon.  
Ten seconds later the phone rang again. Thinking it was the airport he picked up without looking who it was. ''Did you forget something?''

''No, why?'' Iker's voice beamed.  
''Oh hey, I thought you were someone else,''  
''Uhu another  _boyfriend?_ You're not married are you?'' Iker teased.  
''Very funny. No, the airport called, they found my grandpa's guitar! I can pick it up whenever I want,''

''Oh that's great Sergio, I'm so happy about that. Didn't they offer to send it to you? That's policy,''  
''They did, but I didn't want to give them your address, also I didn't know what the address was,''  
''Right, I forgot. I appreciate that, that you didn't give my address away, I _really_ value my privacy. Shall we pick it up together when I get home? We just finished training so I'll be home in half an hour,''

''Yeah I would love that, I'm so excited. Now I can finally play my songs again, maybe even sing you to sleep. And I can finally enjoy being here without being so damn tense all the time,'' Sergio heard the apology in his own voice.

''Don't say that anyone would be nervous if they lost something as irreplaceable as that guitar. It's one of the last pieces of someone you love, of course you're upset if you lose it,'' Iker said tentatively.

Sergio choked up, tears appearing behind his eyes. ''You're too sweet. How did training go?''

''Good, boring, I don't know. Isco _broke_ another ball, don't ask me how. Only he knows how he does that. Guti was so mad I thought he would kill him. Isco also made a bag of balls disappear, he's been practising his magic shit again. He wants to be an amateur magician for his kids or something. I don't know. He's weird. His card tricks aren't too bad though.  
Oh and Marcelo stole Cris' hair gel from his gym bag and let him look for it for two hours before returning them to him. He'd hid them in Karim's car. You should have seen his face. Priceless,''

''Marcelo? I thought he was taking a sick day, considering that he was still drunk when he left your house,''  
''Well he should have stayed home really if it wasn't for Casemiro and Pepe he would have never survived the training. He puked three times,'' Iker chuckled.  
''What about Luka? Did they make up?''

''I don't know, from what I could see Luka was avoiding him, but honestly, I didn't pay much attention to them. I was mostly thinking about you,''  
Sergio felt a blush creep up his cheeks. ''Shut up, you were _not_ ,''  
''I totally was,''  
''You're gonna kill me with your direct approach Iker,''

''You'll live''  
''You sound really happy today,'' Sergio noticed.  
''I am happy, why wouldn't I be?''

''I don't know, just-you sound _different_ then you did yesterday if that makes sense,''  
There was a pause hanging in the air before Iker finally replied. ''It does, I'll explain why when I get home okay?''  
''Okay,''  
''Oh hey we still have to order that trampoline-remember?''  
''Right, we do,'' Sergio sighed.

''What's wrong? Don't you want it anymore,'' Iker detected the mild alternation in Sergio's voice immediately.  
''No that's not it, it's just don't you think we're going a bit too fast. Ordering trampolines together? I don't know, I appreciate it but I don't wanna jinx this,''

''It's a _trampoline_ Sergio, not an engagement ring. Is this about money again?''  
''Not entirely,''

''Look, you know I hate saying this but I can afford it and I always wanted a trampoline. I'm not buying it for you, I'm buying it because I always wanted one. And coincidentally so did you. So what's the problem?''

Sergio snorted. That _was_ the problem, didn't Iker understand that? He could afford it, to him a thousand euro trampoline was nothing. Sergio didn't even have a thousand on his savings account. And that was the root of his issue. Sergio hated being poor. Always worrying whether he would be able to afford his rent without having to ask Rene for a loan.  
Every month it was the same drama. Sometimes he made it, sometimes he didn't.  
There were nights that he didn't have anything to eat before going to bed.  
Only some old pack of dry crackers without spreads. Rene didn't know about that if he did he would be furious.

Iker could never understand what living like that was like. Even though they hailed from the same country they literally came from different worlds.

''Nothing, I don't have a problem. I'll help remind you to order it okay?'' Sergio didn't mean to snap and yet he did it anyway.  
''Okay, I'm at my car now, I'll be home in a bit. See you soon,''  
''Bye,'' Sergio ended the call, feeling like a massive oaf for bringing it up again.

Iker would be getting tired of him soon and realize that they weren't compatible. And then he would leave, or maybe Sergio should leave now. It was never going to work anyway. How could it?  
A poor singer from Seville with the legendary Iker Casillas? It sounded like a bad movie poster.

_But maybe you'll make it as a singer, a sly voice inside his head whispered. Maybe you'll earn your own money and be famous and then it could work out._

Sergio shook his head fiercely and silenced his inner pixies. ''No, you're wrong,'' he said aloud. Dreaming was for children. The reality was the only thing that mattered. Iker was out of his league and when he would learn Sergio's secrets he wouldn't want to be around him anyway.  
Maybe it was better to cut the cord now, to leave before Sergio fell even harder for Iker.  
But deep down he knew that it was already too late for that.  
He was already head over heels in love with Iker and leaving him...well it would _destroy_ Sergio. Then again, he had been destroyed before and he always bounced back, eventually.

It wasn't fair to Iker to lead him on like this. Sergio had to get out of his house, right now. Go back home. Go anywhere. Instead, he recognized his self-sabotage alarm just in time and dialled his brother. ''What's up?'' Rene chimed urgently, indicating that he was busy and at work.

''I'm having an anxiety attack,''  
''Hold on,'' Rene called out some orders to his staff and left to go into his office. Sergio heard the door fall shut. ''What happened?''  
''I'm not good enough for him, I can't give him what he wants. I have to get out of here. He'll never love me, not the real me. I'm too poor for him...damaged goods,'' Sergio blurted out haphazardly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

''Hey, hey, shut up! No one talks about my baby brother like that. Now pull your head out of your ass and breathe. Shhh, that's it. In and out,'' Rene hummed an old lullaby he'd frequently sang to Sergio when he was upset and was still effective when he was an adult, embarrassingly enough. ''Good, now tell me what triggered this,''

Sergio did. He spilt his beans about the trampoline, about Iker's money, his house and how he would never be able to match up to that. How he should have never come there in the first place.  
''Okay, but what if you make it Sese?''

''Huh?''  
''What if you make it as a singer? You could, hell you're better than _anyone_ I've met in my life,''  
''You're just saying that because you're my brother and you have to say it,''

''I'm not, come on, people from all over Spain have complimented you on your music haven't they? And now Iker and his teammates too. They're not all related to you so that's a bullshit argument. You are amazing Sergio Ramos Garcia.  
And you're a fucking fool if you walk away from this opportunity without even trying to make it.  
Fate literally came knocking at your door offering you a golden ticket and you're shutting the door in its face? Are you retarded? Your fear of failure is blocking you again. Iker is good for you, kind and he would do anything for you.  
Don't you dare sabotage this shit just because you're scared. Tell him about your past, today. Get it over with. He has to love you for who you are and if he can't do that it wasn't worth it, to begin with,''

''How can anyone love me after they hear about all that?''  
''I still love you don't I? Mom and dad and Mia still love you. Nothing can ever change that,''

''Yes but that's not the same and you know it. Family is sort of _obligated_ to love you no matter what. Iker is not,''  
''Just tell him. You'll feel better, I promise. Let it go, little brother. For both our sakes. I wanna see you be happy,''

''I know that I'm trying to be but I always fuck it up,''  
''Not this time. Repeat after me: not this time,''  
''Not this time,'' Sergio complied meekly.

''And don't tell Iker you were planning to leave him you hear me, some things are better left unsaid. Got it?''  
''I got it Nene,''

''Good, now chill the fuck out and let me get back to work. Or was there anything else?''  
''Just one more thing,''  
''What's that?''  
''I wouldn't have come this far in life without you Rene, I love you,'' Sergio mumbled.  
It was true though, he owed Rene everything. They didn't say things like this often but Sergio suddenly felt the need to assure Rene that he was an amazing older brother. That he loved him with all his heart, even if he didn't say it enough, or appreciated him frequently enough.  
They usually just called each other names, arm wrestled and other typically butch brother stuff like that but every now and then their softer side emerged.

He heard Rene swallow. ''Love you too tio, _always_. Take it easy okay?''  
''I will, oh wait,'' Sergio interjected, remembering there was something very important he had yet to tell his brother. ''The airline called, Gramps guitar is safe. I'm going to pick it up when Iker gets back,''

''Thank god for that,'' Rene chuckled relieved.  
Sergio hummed in agreement. ''I know right?''  
''I'm proud of you, for not bailing like you always did when you were young. For recognizing your demons in time. It takes courage to self reflect like that,''  
''Thanks, but I can't do it without you. You're still my mirror,''

''Well this overly tired, old mirror has to get back to work asap now. A crowd of customers just came in and I'm understaffed tonight. See you,''  
''Ciao Nene,''

Sergio sighed content when he hung up. He smiled at his own reflection in Iker's massive square mirror and decided to make himself a nice cup of coffee.  
Rene was right, he was being ridiculous. He'd been running away from the entire world his whole life but somehow the world always managed to catch up with him. It followed him wherever he tried to hide.  
He took his shoes off and stored them in Iker's shoe cabinet. He wouldn't tell Iker about any of this. Having a nervous breakdown wasn't exactly appealing and he preferred to keep putting on his brave face around Iker, even if he was terrified a lot of the time.

But Rene was right, he _had_ to tell Iker about himself, today. Get it over with. And yes that was really nerve-wracking to do but it had to be done.  
He owed Iker the truth.  
And maybe it was easier like this, to have it out in the open so Iker could decide whether he wanted to stay with Sergio or not. It would be much harder to tell him after being around Iker for days or even weeks.  
Sergio drank his coffee in a pensive silence while waiting for Iker to come home. He was nervous but not as much as he had expected himself to be. His grandpa always said that honesty was the best policy and for once Sergio decided to listen to his advice and actually follow through with it.

Iker opened the door ten minutes later, looking slightly dishevelled and tired. His hair looked like a birds nest from the strong wind outside. Sergio veered up from his chair and nearly flung himself in Iker's arms, feeling incredibly juvenile that he had missed Iker so much in those couple of hours.

He kissed Iker, hard, deep and needy and moaned in his mouth when their tongues met.  
Iker returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm as he had before, his hands mapping through Sergio's hair, his body pressed so firm against Sergio's that he suspected they would melt together if they kept standing like that. Iker had the faint hint of bitter coffee on his tongue and Sergio didn't doubt that he brought a takeaway coffee home with him.  
When they finally released each other-reluctantly but still-Iker smiled at him and pecked his cheek. ''I'm happy to be home too. Do you wanna go to the airport now or later?''

Sergio contemplated it for a while, a part of him wanted to snuggle onto the couch with Iker and spill his beans, but another part of him would feel a whole lot more secure if he had his grandpa's guitars in his proximity again. ''Yeah why not, I'll get my coat,'' Sergio decided, walking to the shoe cabinet and putting his sneakers back on for the second time.  
They drove to Barajas in a comfortable silence where Sergio sang to music on the radio and Iker sat there enjoying it. Usually singing in the car was something Sergio only did with his family, it was a tradition, but he felt so at ease around Iker that he totally forgot about that.  
When Iker parked the car in the garage Sergio placed a hand on his shoulder. ''You can stay here if you want. I know you don't like all the publicity and the people and all that,''

Iker pecked his nose appreciating but shook his head. ''Nah, I'll come with you. I even brought my favourite pen with me so I can sign autographs,''  
''You sure?''

''Sergio this isn't my first run-in with fans you know, I have some experience in that area,''  
''Right I know that but-well I don't want you to do things you don't want to do,''  
''I already signed about thirty autographs today, I think I can handle a few more. Don't worry about it,'' Iker ensured him.

''Fine, let's go then,'' Sergio slid out of the high Audi and landed bad, losing his balance due to his stupid leg and tumbled over.  
Iker caught him just in time, saving him from a hard fall. ''Fucking bloody useless leg!'' Sergio bristled furiously. His cheeks felt hot and he was feeling completely mortified. ''No it's my fault, this car is too high, I should have considered-''

''No Iker, this isn't your fault. It's my _stupid_ leg. They should have cut it off, this is no way to live,''  
''Don't say that, actually about your leg, Guti brought something for you, it's in the trunk, hang on,'' Iker fished something out of the trunk of his Audi and walked back to Sergio, who was leaning against the side.

It was a bloody cane. A cane. Like his grandfather used to walk with. Guti had brought him a geriatric cane...  
Clearly, he still hated him then. And here Sergio had thought they actually were on good terms now, after their dramatic first meeting. ''Seriously? My grandfather had one of those but if you think that I'm-''

''Relax, he knew you would protest, that's why he made this on the knob for you,'' Iker grinned, turning the cane, revealing an etched in Real Madrid logo. ''Wow now I'm totally sold,'' Sergio snorted.

''Try it out, walking with a cane helps balance you better than crutches do apparently. Guti does his homework,''  
''But where did he get this on such short notice?''  
''No clue, look when it comes to Guti it's often better not to ask too many questions. Just try it, see if the size is good,'' Iker said, looking stern.  
''I can't Iker, this is humiliating,'' Sergio whined petulantly.  
''You're limping either way, with this it might ease your pain a little. Come on, do it for me?'' Iker had his best pouty face on and Sergio caved despite his stubbornness. ''Fine,''

Sergio accepted the bloody stick and placed his hand over the Real logo, testing the grip. It wasn't bad. The length was just right for him. He walked a few steps with it, placing his weight on the cane as he moved to ease his bad leg.  
He hated admitting it but it actually felt a little easier to move around with it.  
And it looked less embarrassing than walking with crutches did. ''It's not too bad,'' he conceded. ''Although I feel like doctor House now,''

Iker grinned mischievously. ''Hey House was a great doctor, and it was a cool show,''  
''It was, I watched it a million times. Chase was so hot, especially due to his Aussie accent,''

Iker smirked. ''Yeah he really was. Ready to go?''  
Sergio clung to the cane and decided to accept that he could use it and that moving with it actually felt comfortable. ''Yep,''  
''Taking that with you are you?'' Iker teased when he noticed Sergio didn't release his support. ''I swear to God Iker, I'll punch you if you keep gloating like that. El Santo or not, I don't care,''

''Sure, promises,'' Iker leaned in and briefly kissed Sergio's lips. Anyone could walk by and see them but Iker no longer seemed to care about that.  
''What if someone sees?'' Sergio choked out when Iker finally released him. ''I don't care. Let them see what a gorgeous man I'm kissing,'' Iker shrugged, a soft look in his hazelnut eyes.  
That statement meant a lot to Sergio, that Iker wasn't ashamed to be seen with him. Maybe that was why he volunteered to go into the airport with him, to assure Sergio about his feelings.

''You're sweet, come on, I'm getting cold,''  
''It's not that cold, it's sixteen degrees,''  
''I'm from Seville remember? It's cold,'' Sergio decided.

They slowly walked to the departure hall and got a lot of stares from curious fans.  
People pointing at Iker, secretly taking his picture when they thought Sergio wasn't looking. Iker must feel like a zoo animal all the time, Sergio pondered. They don't ask to be photographed either, but it happens all the time. Day in, day out.

When they arrived at the Iberia help centre a nice lady went to the back and returned with Sergio's guitar, that he had carefully packed in a large gym bag. ''Gracias,'' Sergio beamed as he took the bag from the desk.

''You're welcome sir, have a nice day,''  
''You too,''

Iker carried the bag for Sergio so that he could move around swifter with his cane. ''Remind me to thank Guti for this later,'' Sergio told Iker.  
''I will, you can call him from the car. It's nice to see you walk without a painful expression on your face,''

They barely made it into the garage before Sergio kissed Iker again, he had to. He was grateful to Iker for forcing him to use the cane. He would have never done it on his own. When he let Iker go, the goalkeeper was frowning. ''What was that for?''

''I had to,''  
''But why?''  
''Do I need to have a reason to kiss you senseless?''  
''No, but-''  
''My way of thanking you, for everything,''  
Iker brushed a lock of hair out of Sergio's face. ''You don't ever have to say that, not to me,''

''Yes, I do,''  
''Did we just get married?'' Iker joked.  
''You wish,'' Sergio retorted. ''Come on, let's get out of here, I'm freezing,''  
On the way home Iker gave Sergio his phone. ''Here, call Guti if you want. Speed dial two,''

Sergio groaned. ''He's gonna gloat isn't he?''  
''Oh yes, he'll be insufferable about it, for a long time,''  
''Great,'' Sergio pressed the dial button and sighed. ''Hola Ikercio,''  
''Hey Guti, it's Sergio,''

''Oh, hey. How are you? Enjoying your new cane? It's cool huh,'' Guti said proudly.  
Sergio rolled his eyes. ''Yes that's actually why I'm calling. It's cool and really helpful. How did you get the measurements right? It fits me exactly,''

He heard Guti laugh and tut on the other end. ''Oh Sergio, a magician never reveals his secrets,''  
''Seriously?''

''Yeah, ask Isco. He's really _whiny_ about it, no matter how many times I ask-''  
''No, I mean are you seriously not going to tell me how you did it?''  
''Nope, sorry sweetheart. The important thing is that it works right? And that you like it,''  
''Well I do like it, but walking with a cane is pretty humiliating to me honestly,''  
Guti exhaled loud. ''I get that, I do-''

Sergio felt fury coursing through his veins. ''No you don't, not unless you've been living with a handicap like this for years. You _don't_ get it. You think that because you were injured a few times for Real Madrid and had to walk with crutches that you know what it's like to live with this every day?''

Silence. And then more silence. ''You're right,'' Guti eventually said, voice more serious than ever. ''I shouldn't have implied that. I don't know what it's like to live with your type of limitations,''  
''Sorry I got so mad,'' Sergio offered, already feeling bad about his old temper flaring up like a storm.

''Don't be, I'm a big boy. As long as you like the cane I'm happy. I hope it helps,''  
''It does, thank you and the logo is awesome,''  
Guti laughed. ''I know right? Take it easy kid, have a nice day,''  
''You too, do you need to talk to Iker?''  
''Nah, I saw his ugly mug two hours ago, I'm good,''

Guti ended the call abruptly and Sergio put the phone back in Iker's cup holder. ''He really is one of a kind isn't he?''  
''You have no idea,'' Iker hummed as he turned left to drive up his street. They were nearly there now.

Sergio's nerves were taking over control and before he could stop himself he said, _''I didn't hurt my leg while playing football...''_

 

 

 

 

_TBC....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any clues as to where Guti got the cane? 
> 
> Oh and Isco as a magician, how funny is that? I can totally see him do card tricks and pulling rabbits out of top hats.  
> There may be some inconsistencies in this story or typos, I haven't checked it yet. Feel free to let me know them if you see them.  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise that we're getting to the truth in the next chapter. 
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts, I'm curious to hear them. Thanks for reading and supporting this <3


	11. Two steps forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Iker finally talk about their demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: sorry for taking so long to update this. I know I'm a horrible person when it comes to updating. 
> 
> Anyhow, this will be the last sad, heavy chapter. I promise. 
> 
> Slight suicide warning here. There's mentions of it in this chapter. So be advised.

_Sergio._

 

 

 

Oh god, you bloody moron, what did you admit now? A mean voice chastised Sergio in the back of his mind after he had confessed to Iker that he didn't get his disability from playing football. It had been a fleeting moment of lunacy clearly. Now there was no turning back. Iker stared at him for a moment, jaw faltering slightly as he turned the wheel to pull his car up to his front gate. He opened it and quickly drove inside, almost knocking over a plant in the process.  
''Let's do this inside okay, I'm glad you uh, want to tell me but not here,'' Iker told him, turning the key and folding it in his pocket.  
''Yes, no, of course not,'' Sergio stammered. Great, he was already sounding like some blithering idiot.

The prospect of doing what he should have done earlier was making his knees weak and turned his brain into jello. He had never been this anxious to tell anyone about this.  
Iker would be the second person to ever learn the whole truth, after Rene. Not even his parents knew the real story, they had bought the lie that Rene had spoon fed to them and Mirian, well she was gullible with her brothers. Especially at that age. They were her idols so she never questioned them.  
She hadn't asked Sergio about it so he didn't _have_ to lie to her, not really. But now, telling Iker was something much more complex. Rene would love him no matter what, that was what family did, but Iker wasn't obligated to do that. Sergio was taking a big leap of faith and could only hope it turned out okay.

Iker took him inside in another one of his pensive silences that Sergio had learned to identify as the time to sort out his thoughts, and slowly sat him down on the sofa. He rummaged around in the kitchen and returned with a tray containing a big carafe of water and two glasses. ''Do you need anything to eat?'' he asked politely, almost as if he had the king over for lunch.  
''No, I'm good,'' Sergio said. The idea of food made him even more nauseous than he already was. His mind was spinning with a mixture of anticipation, fear, cold sweat and more emotions that he couldn't really put his finger on.

Iker filled the glasses and handed one to Sergio, who almost dropped it, but held onto it just in time. The glass was slippery and he was a klutz. He drank half of it in a few big sips and sighed. ''For the record, I really didn't _want_ you to ever know about this. But I think you have a right to know what happened to me, why I'm like-'' he gazed at his leg, ''- _this_ ,''

Iker placed a cold hand to his folded hands and stroked them firmly. ''You don't have to tell me, not if you don't want to. I don't want you to do something against your will. I mean it, everyone is entitled to their secrets. I have some myself. You don't owe me an explanation,''

''I do, actually. And not just because you're giving me a chance for my music, but also because I really do like you a lot. And as terrifying as that is to me, it also means I have to tell you. Because I want you to know the real me and not the man I always pretend to be if that makes sense,''  
Iker nodded feverishly. ''It does, more than you know,''  
''So that's why you have a right to know. I just hope-'' Sergio's voice broke. Iker cupped his cheek and lifted his chin so their eyes met. ''What do you hope?''  
''That I won't lose you,''  
Iker smiled gentle at him, waves of sheer love radiating from his hazelnut eyes. ''You _can't_ lose me, like it or not you're sort of stuck with me,''  
Sergio kissed Iker's cheek and grinned. ''I think I like it,''  
''You _think_ you like it? I'm flattered,'' Iker was only teasing, Sergio could tell from the twinkle in his eyes.  
''Yes well, you can be kind of annoying,''  
''You're not wrong there,'' Iker agreed, smirking wide.  
Sergio was grateful to him, for making him laugh to defuse the tension a bit. It helped.

''So, I got this bloody leg at my job,'' he started, feeling his heart pound behind his ears. Iker was listening intensely now, ears peaked and his face serious and calm. No judgement. Not yet. If it ever came. ''I told you my family was really poor when we grew up. Rene had a paper route when he was ten to get some money to our parents but I wanted to help out too. So I took to the streets. At first, I played Flamenco while a friend of mine danced beside me but that didn't get much money so I went for the big guns. I guess you can fill in the blanks there,''

But apparently, Iker couldn't. He blinked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow, clearly completely lost as to what Sergio was hinting at. ''What are you talking about? Did you clean cars or something like that?''  
Sergio chuckled humorlessly. ''No Iker, I-well I _sold_ _myself_. I was quite attractive, even back then so I sort of pimped myself out,''

The shocked look on Iker's face told him that this was not at all what Iker had expected to hear. He would surely kick Sergio out of his house now. This would be the end of whatever they could have had together. Sergio had ruined it all. He lowered his head and felt a persistent tear rolling down his cheek. He felt so embarrassed that he wanted to climb into a dark hole and vanish for good.

Instead, Iker didn't leave or ask him to get out. He took his hand firmer into his own and lifted Sergio's head again. ''I'm not judging you, how old were you when-''

''Thirteen,'' Sergio blurted out.  
''Are you kidding me? Thirteen? Sergio, you were just a child, what kind of _sick_ bastard would pay to have sex with a child,'' Iker growled, eyes gleaming furiously.  
''Oh lots of perverts, believe me. But they weren't all dirty old men, I actually charged some guys in my football team for it. It went well for a long time. I did it until I was fifteen. That's when I-when I got attacked,''

''One of your-'' Iker cringed, ''- _customers_ did this to you?''

Sergio nodded miserably. ''Not one of them, there were two actually-and in retrospect: they weren't really customers. I misjudged them, it was stupid of me to do. I thought they wanted to party, they certainly acted as they did, I guess they had seen me on the corner of the street before so they lured me away, insisting that they would show me a good time. When I got to the hotel room they-well they beat me. They were devout Christian homophobes.  
They called me a bunch of things I can't remember, and then they started pounding on my leg with something heavy. I never felt such pain in my life. I can't even remember how Rene found me in that hotel room when they left or any other details, all I recall is the pain in my leg. The rest of it sort of blurted away. Rene took me to the emergency room and later told me I had five broken ribs, a ruptured spleen and that my leg would be permanently damaged. He used up all his savings to pay for half of my medical bills and told our parents that kids at the football club had attacked me.  
My parents paid for the rest of the bills, but it was so expensive. And I was damaged goods now so I couldn't work in the street anymore. Not with that leg. So I started dealing drugs. To pay off my brother and my folks.  
I knew some shabby guys from my time in the street and became quite good at selling drugs. Mostly cocaine, sometimes heroin. It was dangerous, I had guns shoved in my face every now and then and sometimes guys tried to seduce me when they couldn't pay their bills, but I made it through it and actually paid my parents back what I owed them. They didn't know where I got the money and a part of them didn't want to know.  
But they had to take it, I had put them all in massive debt after all.  
Rene was different, he _never_ accepted one cent from me. When he found out I was dealing-well let's say that I genuinely worried he would kill me that night. I'd never seen him so angry. He punched me in the face, split my lip right open,'' Sergio paused to glance at Iker, who he felt was still there but he hadn't looked at him yet. When he did he didn't see shock or disgust on his face, only pity and compassion. Which was probably even more unbearable to Sergio. To be pitied, by Iker of all people.

''Don't you dare feel sorry for me,'' he demanded hot, cupping Iker's cheek with a little too much strength. ''I did this to myself, it's all in the past now. I know you're probably disappointed in me and all that but-''

''Stop, I'm not feeling sorry for you and I'm not disappointed in you. Not one bit. Sergio, I admit this wasn't what I expected to hear but I'm not angry at you for doing what you had to do to survive. None of this was your fault, all right? None of it.  
You were just a child for god's sake. And you tried to help your family, what's wrong with that?''

''Iker I was a _whore_ and a fucking drug dealer, you can't tell me that you're totally fine with that,''

''First of all: you were a _prostitute_ and you sold drugs, emphasis on were. Past tense. Second of all: I am fine with it. You don't get to decide for me what sort of information I can or can't process. Yes, I was a bit shocked to hear it but I don't like you any less than I did ten minutes ago. If it's possible I only admire you even more now, for your bravery. I couldn't have survived what you survived.  
You're so strong Sergio, stronger than anyone else I know. And yes your world, the one where people struggle to be able to afford bread for their children, is foreign to me. My parents weren't rich but I never had to sell myself on the street to make a penny. Why would I think less of you for what you did? You were almost beaten to death by those animals. That wasn't your fault,''

Sergio shook his head furiously. He didn't want to hear it, Rene had told him this a million times and he still didn't believe it. ''Act like a whore and you get treated like a whore. Whores are _worthless_ Iker,''  
Iker leaned in and kissed Sergio's lips insistently hard, clearly wanting to make a point. ''You are not worthless, you hear me? You're kind and generous and I'm so in love with you it's killing me to hear you say shit like that about yourself. Please don't talk yourself down like that. You're a survivor Sergio and it's portrayed in everything that you do. And I'll never ever hold it against you. As I told you: you're stuck with me and I'm not going anywhere,''

Sergio burst out in tears he'd been fighting for a while now and let Iker collect him into the safe comfort of his strong arms. He wanted to drown himself in Iker. Wanted to die in his arms. Iker had taken this so much better than he had ever anticipated and yet in a way it wasn't surprising that Iker wasn't leaving him.  
Sergio had calculated that Iker would probably like him no matter what. Which was why he had spilt his beans in the first place. But still, it had been a risk that luckily panned out well.  
Sergio felt a hundred pounds lighter. He didn't have any secrets for Iker anymore, they had a chance now. A real one. He hoped.  
But he knew that certain demons were still plaguing Iker and he sensed that Iker would come forth to reveal them now too.

''I like to tell you what happened to me now,'' Iker said, right on cue.  
Sergio exhaled deep and drank some more of his water. ''Okay, but only if you really feel ready for it. I can wait,''

''No it's okay, I'm ready. I've been wanting to tell you about it all day. It's time,'' Iker drank his own water and placed the glass back down on the tray. Sergio's forefinger was caressing his palm, rubbing lazy circles over the smooth skin. Iker swallowed a few times and then dropped his mask. Sergio could literally see it vanish right before his eyes and the real Iker came out, looking like a scared child.

''I'm on antidepressants,'' Iker blurted out, completely out of the blue. ''Oh,'' was all Sergio could muster to say. He waited for Iker to pursue his story. ''I've been on them for a long time. I also see a psychiatrist every other week. But lately, I hadn't been taking my meds because they make me drowsy sometimes and I wanted to be sharp and myself around you.  
But I feel miserable without them. So Guti and Pepe persuaded me to get back on them, which I did this morning. It's why I'm a little happier today than I was yesterday, they sort of minimize the depression. But they can't eliminate it. I'll probably never feel completely happy, but the meds help and having good company like you is medicine on its own,''

Sergio blushed at that statement. Iker took a deep breath and steadied himself a few times before he spoke. ''My uncle used to beat me whenever Raul and I would stay over at his house,''

Sergio felt punched in the gut and resisted the urge to close his eyes in defeat. ''I'm sorry,''

''See my aunt, she was a very dominant woman, always the one in charge of everything that happened in their house. My uncle had no power whatsoever, she wore the pants. For some reason he had always hated me, I never knew what it was. Much later I understood that he did it because I was the one thing in his life that he could actually control and have power over.   
So when we stayed there when my folks were out of town or needed a weekend without us he used to come into my room in the middle of the night to beat me with his belt, his fists, anything he could find. He left careful markings on me too, never on my face so my parents and Raul never knew about it.  
He hid them well. I couldn't tell Raul, my uncle had told me it was my own fault, I had made him do it. And I believed him. So I blamed myself, as children often do in those situations. I never cried out when he beat me, I bit my lip until it bled. I refused to give in to him. I think I was five when he first started doing it. Eventually, Guti found out, seeing how it's pretty impossible to hide anything from him. I told him everything.  
He was fourteen at the time and jumped on his bicycle and drove to my uncle's house.  
Raul took me along with him and we followed in pursuit, worried sick. When we came there Guti was shouting at my uncle and when he saw me he tried to attack me. But Guti hit him over the head with a brick.  
Screaming at him that he would never lay a hand on me again or he would kill him. You should have seen him. Guti was just a scrawny kid and my uncle was this massive guy but Guti was never afraid of anything. I had never seen him this furious. My uncle backed down and Guti brought us home, assuring me that no one would ever hurt me again. _Ever_.  
When I went to school, however, I was bullied and picked on constantly. Kids wrecked my bike and kicked me down on a daily basis. Guti eventually scared them off and escorted me to school and back because he knew I was so afraid,'' Iker choked out.

Sergio's ears were ringing, this was so much worse than he had expected it to be. Poor Iker. He wanted to kill all those people who had hurt him.  
''Guti always took care of me you see. He never wanted anything in return for it. And I repaid him with ingratitude and moodiness.  
Raul was so caught up in his guilt for not realizing why my uncle had done that he completely shut me out, too repressed to even look at me without his heartbreaking for me. But Guti, he was strong enough to carry all three of us like Atlas taking the whole world on his shoulders. He deserved more from me. And then when I couldn't take the bullying and the pain anymore I hung myself. I wanted to die, Sergio, I was ready for it. I wasn't thinking and I just wanted to be at peace. I was only a nuisance to everyone around me and I wasn't worth it to live on. I tied the noose around my neck and jumped down the stairway,''

Sergio held his breath and felt tears roll down his cheeks, Iker was crying too, haunted by the face of his revealed demons. ''The rope snapped almost instantly. I fell down and hurt my head. Knocked myself unconscious. Raul found me. I don't think he ever recovered from it. Seeing me like that. When I came to he and Guti were there and they told me I had to find help.  
So I went to a child psychologist, who diagnosed me with severe PTSD and mild autism. Guti and Raul paid for it, although I never knew where they got the money and never told my parents. Well, they did find out about my uncle obviously, and they broke all contact with him and my aunt, thankfully.  
I have many issues, Sergio, low self-esteem is one of them, self-loathing is another. But there are countless things that constantly torment me. I'm impossible to understand and be around, I push people away when I'm scared they come too close and I always screw up my relationships because I self-sabotage,''

Sergio clung to Iker's hands for dear life and caressed his back slowly, placing a kiss to his temple. ''You do realize that almost all your issues are similar to mine don't you? Those last things you said are literally what I could have told you about me. We are much alike you and I.  
And I should probably be on antidepressants too with my background.  
I'm so sorry to hear about everything that happened to you, but I'm so glad you told me about it. It makes me feel even closer to you and I'm only more invested in you now than I was before if that's even at all possible. I want to be with you Iker, warts and all. Traumas or no traumas. And I'm so fucking grateful that your rope broke and that you're still alive,''

Iker smiled at him through his tears and kissed him deeply. ''I am too, otherwise, I would have never met you,''

They fell into each other's arms and cried until they had no tears left, stroking each other and kissing lazily.  
It felt nice, warm and effortless and Sergio had never felt this close to someone as he had at this moment.  
There were no more secrets between them now, only pure, honest truth.  
And neither one of them was going anywhere. They were happy, at peace. _Loved_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it guys. Let me know. <3


End file.
